


Far Gone

by whynot



Series: Gage and Bishop [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Chem Addiction, Chem Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, headcanons, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Months after escaping his life with the Fiends and fleeing the Mojave, Kay Bishop hears the Nuka World recruitment broadcast and decides that living in a massive fortified Raider encampment is better than life on the run.





	1. Chapter 1

The back of Kay’s head thumped hard against the wall when the woman shoved him against it, and he blinked rapidly as she kissed his neck, hand rubbing up his jaw to rove over his stubbled head. She nipped his bottom lip, and it couldn't even be considered a kiss because she already abandoned it to fall to her knees. She fumbled with his belt like it was the most annoying thing in the world, and Kay huffed out a laugh as he buried a hand in her hair, platinum blonde a stark contrast to his golden skin and black ink tattoo. A small twinge of apprehension tightened in his chest when she took him out of his pants - he knew how far gone on chems the lady was. But to be fair, he was almost right there with her, the bighorner skull depicted on his hand seeming to tangle with strands of her hair. 

“Mind your teeth, yeah?” he breathed, fingers flexing nervously.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Nah, I’m _sss_ —“ his voice ricocheted into a high-pitched laugh as the woman deep throated him straight away, swallowing around him to combat a spasming choke. “ _Shit_ , sweetheart.”

“Mhmmm…” She flicked crystal blue eyes up at him and dragged her lips up his cock. Bishop’s knee jerked when he felt her teeth scrape particularly hard over the head, but she let up a moment later. Through the haze of pleasure and chems he heard a radio broadcast float in from the bar downstairs, a woman’s voice wafting over to him like smoke from a good cigar. Sounded a lot better than the drunkenly-sloppy sucking noises of the woman on her knees in front of him, so he closed his eyes to try and focus on what was coming through the speaker.

_“Wanna start this off by giving a warning to the good guys out there. I’m not your enemy, but you bother my boys and I sure as hell will be. Now, to the bad guys - the Raiders, the cut throats and killers. The ones who are just trying to survive the best way they can, but wanna start living… come to Nuka World and join us. Fortified walls and advanced defenses, guarded caravan lines and alliances with Commonwealth gangs, our side is the one you wanna be on. Get passed our initiation maze and you’ll be welcomed with open arms. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”_

A strangled groan worked its way from Bishop’s throat as he came, fingers gripping the woman’s hair to keep her still.

_“If I don’t… good luck out there.”_

The woman stood up, gliding her hands up his body. “She say fortified?” Kay asked dazedly, and her brows furrowed so severely it looked headache-inducing. “Ah. Shit,” he chuckled. “Never mind.”

“Uh… sure. Now you gonna return the favor?”

“Favor? Thought you were doin’ that just ‘cause you wanted to.” He gently guided her away with a grip to her bicep and zipped up his fly before grabbing his packs and slipping out of the rented room, holding back a smile at the woman’s growled, _Are you kidding me?_

“Hold on, Bishop,” the bartender called as he headed for the door. “You shouldn’t leave this late as high as you are.”

The woman raced down the stairs, hand on the railing to steady herself. “Now listen here, you son of a bitch, you don’t just get to—“ Kay grabbed his bat from the weapons corner and was out the door before she could finish.

Every drop of rain felt heavy when it hit his skin, his senses heightened by one of the chems he took. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember which ones those were. And maybe the bartender was right, maybe traveling high and alone at night wasn’t the best idea, but he needed to keep moving. He could never be sure that the big bad wolves of his life weren’t lurking in the shadows. But to be fair, they probably wouldn’t just watch him if they knew where he was.

Thunder clapped and he nearly jumped out of his skin, staggering to the ground but staying on his feet as he caught himself with his hands. “Too loud,” he said in a half-groan-half-laugh. “Too fuckin’ loud.”

He could practically feel it all moving around inside him - the cocktail of chems sloshing around in his stomach, dripping off his ribcage, collecting in his mind like cheap cigarette smoke. But it was better than the empty feeling he felt without it. Anything was better than that. Someone could plunge a knife into his waist and he’d welcome the pain as it screamed through him.

_Christ. Maybe their crazy rubbed off on me after all._

He shielded his lighter’s flame from the rain with his hand and lit the cigarette clamped between his lips. _Ah well. All raiders have a bit of crazy in ‘em, right?_

_Yeah. Right._

Whenever he was sober it felt like someone had taken a skeletal hand and carved out everything he was, leaving more space for the chems to fill. He was an outer shell of fun and chaos smeared with blood, inside him a mix of poisons that made him feel like more than just that, like the facade was a reality through and through, not just an echo of who he used to be.

Kay told himself that an echo was better than nothing, proof that at least some of who he was rang true.

A flash of lightning, and he swore he could feel it branch through his veins.

 

* * *

 

He shot up with a gasp that stung his throat, throwing Mae off of his shoulder.

“Gage,” she huffed out, groggily rolling onto her stomach.

“Sorry darlin’,” he sighed, laying down to pull her closer. “Go back to sleep.”

She turned in his arms and laid a heavy hand on his forehead, no doubt noticing the sweat beading there. She sighed and raked her fingers over his mohawk. “ ‘Nother bad dream?” she asked, hand soothing over the side of his head. “Wanna talk about it yet?”

“Ain’t nothin’ to talk about.” He let go of her and sat up. “I’m gonna have a smoke. You go back to sleep.” Before she could respond he was climbing over Mason and out of the bed. He yanked on his pants and headed for the lift, lighting a cigarette on his way. He stepped onto the platform but remained underneath the roof - Mae would be pissed if he crawled back into bed rain-soaked.

He didn’t plan on ever telling her what the nightmares were about. Knowing her, she would try to find a way to fix it. Probably tell him to go all the way back home and put to rest the subconscious worries that plagued his dreams.

He huffed out a bitter laugh, the heavy breath carrying smoke. He wasn’t _worried_. He barely even thought about his family. Been years since any of them occupied his mind for more than a second. The nightmares were probably something that just came with having a family in the first place. Everyone must have them.

Gage finished his cigarette and flicked it away, then returned to bed. Mason had pulled Mae closer to him, arm wrapped protectively around her, pinning her back to his chest. Gage felt a heavy pang in his chest, but it quickly disappeared as he climbed over them.

He wasn’t jealous of what they had, he just wondered what it was like sometimes. Finding someone you connect with almost instantly, like fate was real and had been putting you through hell just to make sure you were deserving of something that was so confusing and so amazing at the same time. To have someone who calms the restless parts of you, makes you feel content by just being there. Someone you want to spend every waking minute with, someone you trust with your life, someone that you can't help but look at and think that they could be the very thing that puts the stars in the damn sky.

It must feel… nice. Comforting. And if Mae and Mason weren't there to prove it to him, Gage wouldn't even believed something like that even existed. Not in the fucked up world they lived in.

Gage heard a soft moan and opened his eyes to see Mason teasing Mae with his fingers, gently circling her clit. His gaze locked with the alpha's, and Gage smirked.

“You want us, kitten?” Mason asked softly, and she answered with a whimper. Mason leaned back and reached for the slick on the nightstand while Gage stroked his hardening cock, and as soon as he was ready he lifted her thigh and slid himself into her, keeping her on her side. Mae lashed a hand out to dig her nails into his shoulder, a watery moan working from her throat. Mason returned to his position behind her and shoved his slicked cock into the tight ring of muscle just above her cunt. The two men moved in tandem as she squirmed, comfortably pinned between them.

Gage didn’t need what they had, because this? This was enough. Whether it’s with them or some trader he picks up, he didn’t need some special connection when he could just fuck whenever he wanted.

Mason cupped the back of Gage’s head and pulled him into a rough kiss, effectively erasing the thoughts from his mind. Just as well, because all he needed to focus on right now was the whispered curses and whimpering moans coming from the woman between them, and the feeling of Mason’s tongue velvety rich in his mouth as they both fucked the same girl.

 

* * *

 

The ‘initiation maze’ was more annoying than it was difficult. And it was _incredibly_ difficult. Kay had to repeat to himself in his mind the reason he was doing this, both to keep him on track and to distract himself from the annoying fucker taunting him through hidden speakers - some announcer to a crowd Kay had yet to meet.

Finally, after injecting his eighth stimpak, he made it to the end - a gore splattered locker room. The decorations weren’t anything he hasn’t seen before - mutilated bodies, speared heads and strewn guts. Nothing new.

_“You wanna find the intercom for me?”_

He leaned away from the locker he was searching to catch sight of the speaker on the wall. “Huh?”

_“Hellooo?”_

“Oh. Right.” He made his way over to it and held the button down. “You that lady from the broadcast?”

_“The very same. Name’s Mae - I’m the Overboss. You here to join up?”_

“Was lookin’ to, yeah.”

_“Good. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna take that bat by the door and meet in the arena. I’m gonna judge your skill, and if I’m impressed you’ll be inducted into our ranks.”_

Kay looked at the bat near the door. “I got my own bat, can I use that instead?”

_“Does it have anything added to it?”_

“Nails and chains and shit. The usual.”

_“Then no. You’ll use the bat provided. No guns.”_

He cocked a brow at her suddenly stern attitude. “Yes ma’am.”

_“You ready?”_

“All set.”

Her voice took on a kinder tone. _“It’ll be nice to meet you face to face. Gage? Let ‘em through.”_

Now that was a strangely polite thing for a Raider boss to say. Maybe she was one of those crazy bitches who acted all sweet while they bludgeoned someone to death.

Kay grabbed the bat from the corner and sneered at its inferior differences to his own as he walked through the doorway. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside, leaving him bare chested besides his bandolier, and walked into the arena. Raiders were crowded inside a bar that was separated by a chainlink barrier, some of them pounding their fists against it.

“Hey. Over here, handsome.”

He jerked towards the voice, and his mouth went dry. The woman was about 5-foot-somethin' inches of gorgeous - silken black hair gathered in a relaxed bun, big whiskey-colored eyes, rich mauve lips framing brilliant teeth, a smooth and taut stomach between a cropped tank top and Nuka World jumpsuit shoved down to her hips. She looked like the kind of woman he would never leave without making her come at least 6 times. Which was very rare, because he usually didn’t give a shit if whoever he fucked came or not. As long as he did.

“Nah,” Kay mumbled as he wandered closer. Now he could see the thin slashes of vibrant purple face paint lining her bottom eyelids and the shells of her ears. “You ain’t a Raider.”

“No? don’t tell them that,” she nodded to the crowd with a smile. “You ready?”

“Man, I dunno. I’d hate to mess up that pretty face of yours.”

“Shame. I have no problem messing up yours.” With that she swung her bat back and struck him right on the side of his head. Kay’s entire body twisted with it and he staggered back.

“Ah,” he panted, then chuckled. “Fuck.”

“C’mon, that wasn’t bad. Gimme something to work with.”

“All right, sweetheart,” he grumbled, straightening up. “Let’s do this.”

“You got it, tough guy.”

The first hit he landed on her actually had him shrinking away. The bat cracked against her shoulder blade as she ran passed, and the pained yelp that escaped her made his teeth hurt. “You good?” he asked, and he was surprised by his own question. She stayed facing away, and when he heard a sniffle he reached a hand out. “Hey, hey, c’mon—“

She swung around and struck him right in the jaw, a melodic giggle following. After that, he didn’t hesitate.

The lady moved a lot. Climbed up the poles to fly down and nail him with a kick, vaulted over the cable cars to create distance when she needed to rest her arms. It annoyed the hell out of him, having to chase her around. The entire fight she had watched him with an assessing gaze, focused and calm. It didn’t match her movements, like her body was on autopilot and her mind was deciding what she thought of him.

He’d had enough when she climbed onto one of the poles for the eighth time. She flew down, her heel catching his shoulder, but when she landed he grabbed her bicep and threw her down before getting on his knees to straddle her. He wrapped a hand around her throat, and she moaned.

_Moaned._

“Woah, okay,” he mumbled, loosening his grip. Her eyes met his and it was like a switch inside him was flipped - he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her legs from under him to drag her closer and hook them around his waist, then moved his hand towards her jumpsuit. He’d never had an audience before, but—

“Woah, woah, woah,” she giggled, catching his wrist. “I’m spoken for.”

He rolled his eyes, his head lulling towards his shoulder. “‘Course you are.” He let her push him off with her boot to his chest.

“If it’s any consolation, I would’ve definitely let you continue if I wasn’t.”

He huffed out a laugh and helped her up. “So are we done, or…?”

“Yeah. We’re done.” She gripped his jaw, fingers denting painfully into an already forming bruise, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. The crowd went wild, some of the Raiders climbing onto the chainlink and howling.

 _“You saw it, folks!”_ the announcer said. _“Our vic just received the Overboss’s blessing! Looks like we have a new addition to our fucked up family!”_

“Family?” Kay repeated with slight distaste, but the twist in expression broke when a needle was stubbled into his bicep. “Ow!”

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” Mae told him. “Just a stimpak. Well, super stimpak." She smiled. "To fix that pretty face of yours. Now follow me."  
 

* * *

   
“Calm down, Mason,” Gage urged, not trying as hard as he could to hide a smirk.

“You wouldn’t be actin’ calm if it was your girl he was touchin’,” the Alpha shot back.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He leaned against the railing and lit a cigarette just as Mags joined them on the carpeted ramp. “Where’s William?”

“He had a previous engagement,” Mags answered, her voice its usual purr. “I’m going to speak for the both of us this time.”

Mae opened the booth’s door and walked up to them with the vic in tow. Mason grabbed her as soon as she was within arm’s reach and yanked her forward so she stumbled into him, wrapping a possessive arm around her. Mae accepted it with a lighthearted sigh and turned in his hold to face the vic. “These are the three bosses. Mason - Alpha of the Pack, Mags Black - head leader of the Operators, and Porter Gage. His gang doesn’t have a name because apparently they’re too good for one.”

Gage huffed out a laugh, the heavy breath carrying smoke. Mae was so bitter about his refusal to name his gang, though he couldn’t really understand why.

“He’s also my right-hand man. You’ll join one of those three gangs, and if you follow the rules and don’t do anything to piss us off too severely, I’m sure you’ll be very happy here.”

“Hold on,” the vic said, shifting his weight. “Rules? Just how many fuckin’ rules?”

“Some. Nothing too upsetting. ”

“We’re Raiders, why the fuck would we need rules?”

Gage took a drag as he assessed him. the kid was young, he would guess mid-twenties. Had a sort of cocky air about him, probably because he was, admittedly, extremely fuckin' attractive - about two inches taller than Gage himself with lean muscle to match, and a nice happy trail of black hair reaching to his naval, narrowing the higher it reached. His eyes were so dark Gage could see the ember of his cigarette glint in them, and big enough to hold all the life the kid had in him. On his left hand was some kind of animal skull - looked like a brahmin with horns. On his right, a Queen face card, but instead of the traditional queen it was a full-bodied woman posing naked, her purple hair the only color in the piece.

The kid flashed Gage a grin when he noticed him staring, like he knew exactly why he was.

“See, the last person to say ‘fuck it’ to rules,” Mason said, voice taking an intimidating tone, “had her kneecaps shot out by my girl here and died chokin’ on her own blood.”

His eyes flicked to Mae. “Sorry, but that’s… really fuckin’ hot.”

Mason’s upper lips twitched in a snarl, and Mae lifted a hand to soothe over his cheek. “He ain’t goin’ to the Pack," Mason declared. "We already got Shorty, and this fucker seems like he could be the guy’s damn brother.”

“Yeah,” Mae said thoughtfully. “They do look a lot alike… What’s your name?”

“Bishop.”

Mae’s expression fell. “Your first name isn’t… um… Kay! That’s what it was.”

“Uh…” He took a step back, looking ready to bolt. “How’d you know?”

“Oh my god,” Mae breathed, frantically looking around for nothing in particular. “Okay, uh… you guys decide which gang he goes to.” With a hop and a skip she was running for the doors, then busting through them.

Bishop stiffened up when they all turned back to him, like being alone with them made him nervous. Gage didn’t blame him. “I guess we can take him,” Mags sighed. “Though he doesn’t really match the aesthetic.”

“Nah,” Gage thrummed, tossing his cigarette and crushing it under his boot. “I’ll take ‘im. Could use new blood anyway.”

“Fine,” Mags agreed. “Are we finished then?”

“Yeah. You can go.”

Mason took a step closer to Bishop. “I see you lay a hand on my girl again, mine’ll be around your throat.”

“Look man, it ain't my fault she likes gettin' choked. If she hadn't moaned when I grabbed 'er neck I wouldn't've tried to fuck her."

Mason advanced on him, forcing the kid to crane his neck to keep eye contact. "That big mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble around here."

"Yeah? I'd say it's gotten me into plenty of good times. I'm real skilled with it."

Mason tsked and swayed back. “Great, he’s a smart ass. Have fun, Porter.”

“Yeah,” Gage mumbled, not taking his eyes off Bishop as Mason passed with a pat to his shoulder. He held the kid’s gaze for another few moments, then pushed off the railing. “C’mon. I’ll show you around.”

“I needa get my bat from the locker room.”

“We got bats, let’s just go.”

“I like _my_ bat.”

Gage blinked at him, then stepped closer to get right into his personal space. “You listen, and you listen good. I’m your boss now, and you do what I fuckin’ tell you. You don’t like that, I’ll give you a good five seconds to run before I gun you down.”

Bishop squared his shoulders, but nodded - a quick jerk of his head. “Lead the way, _big man_.”

Gage simply gave a subtle smile and turned to do just that. By the time he was done with Bishop, he wouldn't be walking and talking such a big game. 


	2. Chapter 2

The place was even better than Kay thought it would be. Fucking huge with an entire market, and slaves to clean up after them. Well, he assumed they were slaves. He couldn’t be sure since they weren’t collared and they looked more or less unharmed. The place didn’t even have that corpse smell that most raider outposts had.

“So when do I get one of those bats you mentioned?” he asked, feeling too light without one hanging on his back, despite the heavy packs he had.

“Why, these nice folks scare you?” Gage joked.

“Oh, I’m terrified.” He saw the beginning of a smirk tug at the man’s lips, but it didn’t see the light of day.  _Ah, c'mon. Wanna see you smile._

Kay had seen the way Gage looked at him on the ramp, that assessing gaze that was sizing him up in two very different ways. It sparked an energetic little fire in his gut, because Gage was the type he’d absolutely love to fuck senseless. Impressively built, nicely tanned skin, strong jaw, intense eyes - hazel rimmed with green. Well, intense _eye_. A metal patch blocked his view of the second. He wondered briefly what it looked like under there before Gage caught his attention again, stopping in front of a cafe.

“That’s the Parlor,” he told him. “Mags and William run the place with their pal Lizzie, and they placed claim over Dry Rock and the Galactic Zone. They also oversee the goings on at the Bottling Plant. Operators are a pompous bunch, but they’ve gotten better at not bein’ _complete_ assholes since Mae took over. Definitely slit less throats.” He continued walking, and Kay followed until they reached a large wooden gate. “That’s Pack territory - Mae and Mason’s place, along with Kiddie Kingdom and Safari Adventure. Mason’s already got it in for you, so you probably shouldn’t hang around here too often.”

“Shouldn’t the Overboss be neutral?” Kay asked. “Y’know, havin’ power over everyone.”

“She was Pack first, and she still is. Doesn’t effect her judgement on things, much as Mason might want it to.”

As if summoned, Mae came through the gate with a man in tow. As they got closer, Kay’s heart tripped over itself and slammed against his chest, the impact echoing through his body.

“Gecko?”

Mae beamed at him, then back at his brother. “Surprise!”

Gecko blinked a few times, then attempted a smile. “Hey, little brother. Long time no see.”

Kay shook his head and strode forward. “You stupid motherfucker—“ his voice jumbled as their chests collided, and he beat his fists against Gecko’s back.

“Just don’t cry, all right?” Gecko joked. “Don’t want you to embarrass me in front of my friends.”

“We thought you were dead,” Kay told him, low and harsh.

“Gone don’t mean dead.”

“Might as well, back home.”

“Ain’t back home, are we.”

“So,” Gage piped up, “you two are brothers?”

“Yeah, but I ain’t seen Gecko since—“

Gecko cleared his throat. “Uh, I don’t go by that anymore. It’s Shorty now.”

“The fuck kind of name is that?”

“An ironic one,” Mae answered. “I like it.”

“See? She likes it. And it’s a step up from ‘Gecko’.” He held his gaze for a moment, expression hardening. “You shouldn’t be here, man.”

Kay breathed out a harsh laugh and advanced on him. “You ain’t got any right tellin’ me where I should be. You lost any say you got in my life.”

“Woah, woah,” Mae blurted, squeezing herself between them to break up what was bound to be a fistfight. Kay was gonna make it one. “This isn’t the family reunion I wanted.”

Gecko hooked his arm over her chest from behind her and pulled her back with swaying movements. “You ain’t gotta concern yourself, princess. We can work this out on our own.”

“Make sure you take the time to do that.”

“Fine.”

“Now.” 

“It’s gotta be right now?” Gage asked. “I’m showin’ ‘im around.”

“You can start the tour up again tomorrow.”

“… Fine, boss. Shorty, show ‘im to Fizztop when you’re done.”

“You got it.” He patted Kay’s shoulder blade. “C’mon. I got a place we can talk.”

Strangely, Kay was a bit disappointed in being separated from his new boss. But he followed nonetheless.  
 

* * *

   
He took a cigarette when Gecko offered one and kept it still for him to light, then took an eye-watering drag. “Nice view,” he commented, bracing his hands on the treehouse’s railing. The setting sun cast a violent orange glow on low clouds as it sunk into the horizon.

“Yeah,” Gecko agreed, switching off the lift’s power so they wouldn’t be disturbed, then he joined Kay’s side. They stood there for a long, silent moment before Kay broke the peace.

“You got a lot to—“

“I know I do,” Gecko interrupted, voice gentle. “I’m just tryna think of a way to make what I did seem less shitty. But truth is, I’m an asshole. Always was, always will be. That’s why this life suits me so well.”

“Is that why you left home? Left us all a-fuckin’-lone when we were barely gettin’ by with your help?”

“Is this why _you_ left?”

“I left ‘cause ma and pops were killed.” Gecko’s face blanched, sparking a bit of satisfaction in Kay’s chest. “Yeah, ‘bout a year after you bailed. By our kind. _Our_ kind.”

“Then why the fuck did you pick up this life, Kay. Huh? You ain’t no better than I am if you take up with Raiders knowin’ what they did.”

“‘Cause I didn’t have a choice. They took me like fuckers from the Legion take slaves.” He held his hand up, palm inward so Gecko could see the Bighorner skull tattooed on the front. “Started this real fuckin’ early. I wasn't this way to begin with, Gecko, I was taught.”

Gecko blinked at the insignia like it would go away if he closed his eyes enough times. “The Fiends,” he whispered, turning away and covering his face with his hands, scrubbing hard. “The _fucking_ Fiends.”

“Yep. Little 17 year old me joinin’ up with the scariest, craziest fuckers in the Mojave.” He shoved Gecko hard. “Because _you_ left!”

Gecko grabbed the front of his bandolier and pulled him closer. “Lemme see you.”

He tried to shove him away again but was only pulled right back. “Fuck off, man.”

“Lemme _see_ , Kayden.”

He froze, the habit of listening when the full name came out still engrained. Gecko grabbed his jaw and pried Kay’s lips apart with his thumb to glance at his teeth, ran his other thumb over his cheek, stared intently into his eyes. Kay’s jaw clenched, even though he knew his brother wouldn't find anything. He’d managed to stay away from chems that rotted his mouth or blemished his skin, at least enough to avoid suffering from their effects. He knew the only reason he got away with it was because Runner 'wanted to keep him pretty'.

“You’re a fuckin’ addict,” Gecko said softly, spinning on his heels.

Kay's brows furrowed. "What? How d'you know?"

"I seen enough of 'em to know the signs. It's in your eyes."

"That's bullshit."

"Fine, call it that, but I'm right."

He didn't see the point in denying it now. “You ain’t really a Fiend until you’re hooked on the shit they got streamin’ in daily. Lemme tell you a bit about my time with ‘em huh? I went to Nephi first, but he didn’t want the hassle so he passed me to Violet. Apparently I wasn’t nice enough to her dogs, so she gave me to Cook-Cook.”

Gecko jerked around, eyes wide. “He didn’t… Kay?”

He thought about lying, make him _really_ feel like shit, but he couldn’t lie about something like that. “Nah. He didn’t touch me. Wasn’t ‘mature’ enough for ‘im. Told me he liked it when he could really feel 'em fighting back."

"Christ."

"Motor Runner took me in before that happened. That’s when I got into chems, really started fittin’ in to this life. I actually started to like bein’ a Raider. Still do, despite it all.”

Gecko held his gaze for a moment. “… Why are you out here? Why aren’t you in the Mojave?”

He hesitated, then took a deep breath through his nose. “I like bein’ a Raider, but I hated the Fiends. So when Nephi and Violet suddenly got axed and things went to chaos, I bailed. Apparently Runner doesn’t look kindly on that. He’s got men lookin’ for me, including his second in command. Maybe Cook-Cook too, I dunno.”

“Shit, you must’ve done somethin’ else. They wouldn’t go through the trouble for just a runaway.”

“I, uh… might’ve jacked some chems, too.”

Gecko’s eyes fluttered closed. “Fuckin’ hell, Kay. You can’t be that fuckin' stupid.”

“I didn’t think they would know it was me! The runner was crucified by the Legion when I found him and the supplies, I didn't think he'd live to tell them. Listen, man, they might know I left the Mojave, they might not. But I need somewhere safe to lay low. This place is perfect.”

Gecko leaned against the table and crossed his arms. “… You should tell Mae.”

“You’re kiddin', right? You want me to tell the big boss that I might’ve led a bunch of psychopaths to her doorstep? Nah.”

“Then I’ll tell her. She deserves to know.”

“First you bail on me, now you’re gonna rat?” He stepped closer and lowered his voice. “You owe me, Gecko. Keep this to yourself.”

His jaw clenched. “… Fine. But if keepin’ this from the boss comes to bite you in the ass, don’t blame me.”

“Got no one to blame but myself.”

Gecko hesitated, then shook his head and pulled him into a crushing hug, a grip on the back of Kay’s neck. “I’m sorry, Kay,” he whispered. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

He clung to the back of Gecko’s shirt. “Why didn’t you take me with you, man. I could’ve ended up better.”

Gecko sniffed and roved a hand over the back of Kay’s head before pulling away. “You were sixteen. I didn’t… Didn’t want you slowin’ me down. But if I’d known it was just gonna happen anyway, I would’ve taken you in a heartbeat.”

Kay leaned against the table, mimicking his brother's stance. “… Guess there’s no goin’ back.”

Gecko slung his arm around his neck. “But I’m here now. And I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“Better not, or I’m gonna hunt your ass down.”

Gecko chuckled. “… C’mon. Let’s get you to your new territory.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He followed him to the lift. “Hey, how come you’re allowed to get handsy with Mae? Your ‘alpha’ already has it out for me.”

“Well what’d you do?”

“Nothin! I just… Okay, I tackled ‘er during the fight, yeah? And I got kinda pissed so I grabbed her throat. She gave some positive feedback to that, so I went for her jumpsuit. She stopped me, though.”

Gecko blinked at him. “You did this while bein’ watched by a crowd?”

“I got caught in the moment.”

“Jesus, no wonder Mason’s pissed with you. Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk with ‘im.”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

“When it comes to Mason you do. At least for now. And listen, in front of everyone, don’t call me Gecko. Just stick to Shorty.”

“Fine, long as you stick to Bishop instead of Kay.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Gage spotted the brothers from his loft, and when Shorty looked up he motioned between him and Gage. He nodded, and Shorty patted Kay on the back before jogging off for the catwalks. Cherry was the first one on the kid, wrapping her arm around his bicep and leading him off to most likely show him around. And maybe more, if she liked him enough.

“Hey, man,” Shorty greeted. “Wanna talk to you about Kay— I mean Bishop.”

“I'm listenin'.” He lit a cigarette between his lips and offered it to Shorty, who took it with a mumbled thanks, then lit one for himself.

Shorty took a drag. “Kay’s comin’ from…” He glanced away, then back. “He just kicked his old gang, didn’t like how they operated. But while he was with ‘em he got hooked on chems. I’d consider it a big personal favor if you just… kept an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t overdue it.”

Gage liked Shorty. The guy was pleasant company and had a sense of humor - maybe Gage even considered him a friend. Maybe. “Fine. I don’t want any of my guys drugged out anyway.”

Shorty breathed out a quiet sigh of relief with a big smile. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

He cocked a brow. “Looks like Mae is rubbin’ off on you.”

He chuckled. “Maybe so. Let’s hope that’s good.”

“Mm… So your real name is _Gecko_?”

Shorty groaned. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“It already sounds like a Raider name, you shoulda just stuck with it.”

“Wanted to leave everything behind, even my name. Anyway, see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah. Later.” He watched him leave, then flicked away his cigarette and went to find where Bishop had been led off to. When he did, it looked like Cherry had already started sinking her claws into him, had him pinned against one of the cement walls with her chin on his chest.

Gage whistled. catching their attention as he approached. “Hate to interrupt, but I wanna get him armed again.”

Bishop’s expression brightened and he gently lifted Cherry off of him. “A bat, right?”

Gage looked at him tiredly, “Yes, a bat. Follow me.”

“Ah, boss,” Cherry whined. “I almost had ‘im!”

“You can almost have 'im again after he gets his weapon. C’mon, kid.”

“Don’t call me that,” Bishop told him, then added quietly, “I ain’t a kid.”

“I’ll call you whatever I fuckin’ want to,” Gage shot back calmly. “Now c’mon.”

Bishop fell right into Gage’s shadow as they walked, like he was used to following. “Shorty said you’re comin’ from another gang. Who's?”

“Who’s gang did _you_ come from?”

His steps faltered, and Bishop joined his side to continue walking. “What makes you sure this ain’t my first one?”

“Dunno. Hunch. Am I right?”

“… Yeah. You’re right.”

“So why’d you leave?”

He was already getting tired of his questions. “What’s that old sayin’? Curiosity killed the cat?”

“But satisfaction brought it back.”

He looked at Bishop to find him grinning, lips framing decent teeth. _He definitely wasn’t raised as a Raider. Has hygiene habits._  “So you work things out with your brother?”

“Yeah. We’re good.”

“How much older is he, anyway?”

“Six years. You got any brothers?”

 _Ain’t your fuckin’ business, kid._ “Nah. Not anymore.”

That… wasn’t what he planned to say.

“What happened there?”

“You’re pretty fuckin’ nosy, huh.”

He shrugged. “Guess so. I’m used to knowing everything, so that might be part of it. My old boss kept me up to date on things.”

Flashbacks of Connor started immediately, going through his mind like a flip book. All the times he had confided in Gage, told him things only he knew. How good it felt.

They reached the armory, and Gage gestured to the melee weapons. “Take your pick.”

“Sweet,” Bishop grinned, heading right for the bin. He picked a purple bat modified with nails and a wrapped chain. “Eh. Not as familiar as mine, but it’ll do. So… what do I gotta do for it?”

Gage cocked a brow. “Uh… nothin’?”

“Oh. All right. Cool.” He fit it into the holder on the back of his bandolier and turned fully to Gage. They both paused, squared their shoulders. Just like that, desire settled in the air so intensely it was nearly tangible, heavy like the air before a summer storm.

“You, uh,” Bishop mumbled. “… Wanna grab a drink?”

Gage’s rule about not fucking any of his men flew right out the damn window. “We can skip that. Just get your ass up to my loft.”

Bishop’s eyes glinted as he turned to do what he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door slammed shut Kay hurriedly took off his bandolier and bat, letting them fall to the floor. He reached for Gage at the same time the boss reached for him, but Gage got the upper hand, shoving Kay down onto the bed and flipping him onto his hands and knees like he weighed next to nothing, then moving him so he was facing the headboard.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he blurted as Gage yanked his pants down. “I don’t bottom.”

“Well you’re about to,” Gage responded, leaning over him to open the nightstand. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, Bishop.” He tugged him closer by a grip to his hip. “I’m gonna shove my cock in your ass, fuck you nice and rough, then make you come so hard you’ll be seein’ spots.”

An unexpected wave of arousal washed over him, but that last part didn’t make sense. “You… _wanna_ make me come?” He looked over his shoulder to see Gage raise a brow.

“S’usually the point. Less you’re into delayed gratification.”

“It’s just… never mind. You done takin’ your time or what?”

Gage huffed out a laugh and pawed at Kay's asscheeks before spreading him open to press his slicked cock against the tight ring of muscle. Apprehension and arousal fought for dominance inside Kay, and he took in a slow breath to calm himself down.

“Try not to tense up,” Gage told him. Kay didn’t get a chance to respond before Gage was pushing inside. There was a deep throb and some discomfort, but not as bad as he expected. That cooled down the worry.

The first few thrusts were underwhelming, didn’t really set anything off. But then Gage changed his angle, and a burst of nearly overwhelming pleasure went off deep inside him, radiating from his pelvis to his balls and inner thighs, and he let out a high pitched laugh. “What the fuck…”

“What was that?” Gage asked smugly, hand going to the back of Bishop’s neck, trigger and middle finger splitting at the nape. Kay followed the push of his palm and slipped down to his elbows. He was hypersensitive, able to feel the hairs on his body and even the hidden piercing he often forgot about, the skin around it seemingly tightening. He only ever felt this way with chems.

Gage thrust again at the same angle and the pleasure hit just as intensely. Kay buried his face in the pillow, too shocked to try and rein back his groaning but coherent enough to not want anyone else to hear. He grasped at the sheets underneath him and his body swayed with Gage’s momentum. His knees shifted further apart and the junction of his thighs ached from the strain, but it only added to the pleasure, along with the pressure in his lower spine from the sharp arch he was keeping. The strangled groan that escaped Gage had arousal building up to a storm in Kay's gut.

"Fuck, you feel good," Gage groaned, one hand gripping the headboard while the other glided down Kay's spine. "So fuckin' _tight_."

Kay whimpered, a pathetic sound that he never heard come from himself. His ears and cheeks flushed, and he pulled the pillow tighter against his face.

"Uh-uh," Gage chided, sliding his hand around Bishop's throat and digging his fingers under his jaw, forcing his head up. "Wanna hear you."

The pleasure was growing so much it almost felt pressurized. “Fuck, Gage,” Kay panted as the raider boss fucked him harder. “Fuck, I think… think I’m gonna…”

When he came it was harder than he’d ever experienced, his brain short circuiting for a moment. He thrust reflexively against the bed, his orgasm not coming in pulses but just continuing until it was almost too much. The bed rocked as Gage sped up, his hips snapping against Kay’s ass, then he was right there with him, coming on his lower back. Kay collapsed onto his stomach, his entire body thrumming and chest heaving. He felt Gage hovering over him, his breath heavy on the back of his neck.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Kay huffed. “Is it… is it always like that?”

“With me it is,” Gage answered, nipping at the shell of Kay’s ear. It forced a shiver up his spine, intensified by his current state.

“I didn’t think it was…” he trailed off, eyelids fluttering.

Gage pushed up and reached for his cigarettes and lighter. “What, you never came from just bein’ fucked before?”

“Was never fucked at all. Always been top.” He heard Gage pause while taking a drag, then his lighter and cigarettes landed on the nightstand, and Kay was flipped onto his back. “Would ya stop man handlin’ me,” he chuckled. “I get it, you’re strong.” He ignored the cum glistening on his stomach and the feel of it under his back.

“You never bottomed before?” Gage questioned, brows furrowed.

“I told you I don’t.”

“Thought you meant that you don’t bottom _well._ Didn’t think it was actually your first time.”

“Why’s it matter?” A slow smile split his face, and he sat up. “What, would you have handled me more _gently_ , big man?”

Gage just held his gaze, and Kay felt a strange urge grip him tight. Brows twitching, he plucked Gage’s cigarette from his lips and cupped the back of his head with the same hand to pull him into a kiss. Gage accepted it, parting his lips when Kay did to let his tongue pass against his own. Kay never wasted time on kissing since it didn't really do anything for him, but right now arousal was blooming inside him and spreading through him like Daytripper. 

Gage pushed him onto his back and ground their hips together as he deepened the kiss, getting a gasp out of Kay, then moved his lips to Kay’s throat to nip and suck.

“Wanna go again?” Gage asked, his mouth moving to Kay's ribcage.

Kay huffed out a laugh. “Think that’s all I can take tonight. Wanna be able to walk in the morning.”

“ ‘Kay,” Gage mumbled simply.

“What.” He smiled when Gage pushed himself up to look at him tiredly before swaying sideways and landing next to him on his back.

“Wantin’ to make you come seemed like a foreign concept for you,” Gage mentioned as he took his cigarette back.

“Yeah, I mean… I fucked people from my old gang before anyone else, and with them it’s sorta like a race. You make sure you come first then fuck off. ‘Less it was the boss man. Then it's the other way around.”

Gage paused, then took a drag. “You fucked your old boss, too.”

“Was ordered to. Never wanted to.”

Another pause. “… You mean… forced?”

“Nah, no one was allowed to do that since boss man didn’t want bad blood, but it was better than any alternatives. You go against the boss, you wouldn't get a chance to do it ever again.” He rubbed at his forehead, eyelids starting to grow heavy. “Know what I mean?” Gage gave an affirmative hum around his cigarette, taking one last drag, and Kay closed his eyes.

“Where was your gang from?” Gage asked.

“Mojave.”

“Gang name?”

He swallowed. _Shouldn't tell 'im._  “The Fiends.”

_Great job._

No more questions were asked after that, and they laid there in silence. Kay usually didn't like silence, always felt fidgety when it went on for too long. But this was a different kind. It felt comfortable, almost relaxing. It let him focus on Gage's steady breathing, the comforting weight of his leg overtop of Kay's, warm and solid. 

He'd have to fuck off soon, no way he'd be staying in Gage's bed, but the boss didn't seem to mind him lingering until he regained the ability to walk.

_Just a few more minutes._


	4. Chapter 4

The first things Gage noticed as he slowly woke up were a head on his chest and a muscled arm draped over his torso. It didn’t worry him as much as it should have, and damn, was he comfortable. The body heat, the solid but comforting weight against him, the gentle breath brushing against his skin. His eye patch still pressing into his face was more irritating, and with a grunt he pried it off to blindly toss it onto the nightstand.

It only took him another moment to rouse further and finally wonder what the hell was going on. Opening his eyes he craned his head up off the pillow and looked down.

Bishop.

Gage sat up, a jerking motion that had the kid stirring, taking a deep breath through his nose. For some reason, the sight made Gage’s chest tighten around his heart.

Fucking was fine, even kissing was fine. But sleeping together, actually _sleeping_ … that wasn’t. Sleeping together meant more, it meant trust and security and feelings and… messiness. It was too much for something that meant so little.

Judging by the expression that slapped on Bishop’s face when he opened his eyes, he was thinking along the same line. He lifted his arm off of Gage and shifted further away. “Uh… hi,” the kid mumbled, brows furrowed.

Gage nodded. “… Hey.”

“Must've… knocked out. Why didn’t you…?”

“Did too, I guess.”

Bishop glanced away in thought, then carefully climbed over him to get off the bed, expression never relieving from the tight confusion. Gage sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, elbows propped on his knees and the blanket over his lap. “Fallin’ asleep ain’t that distressin’ y’know, you can relax just a little.”

“It ain’t all that, it’s just…” He buckled his belt. “If I go a night without chems I always get… I dunno. Withdrawal nightmares. Just surprised that I didn’t this time.” He put on his bandolier. “Anyway. Do you wanna keep this quiet?” He gestured between them.

“Yeah, we oughta. I’ve turned down people on the basis that I don’t fuck my men. Don’t want ‘em thinkin’ I changed my mind.”

“Yeah, an army of people at your door raring to fuck you sure would suck.”

It was too fuckin’ early for sarcasm. “Get outta my loft.”

“See, was that so hard,” Bishop mumbled to himself as he passed the threshold, but he stepped back in when Gage spoke.

“What, you pissed that I didn’t kick you out right away?”

“Kinda! Fucking is nothing, but sleeping together? That shit’s different. Maybe remember that next time.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?”

“Well I sure as fuck liked it, and judging by how fuckin’ eagerly you rammed into me last night, you did too. So why wouldn’t there be?”

He had a point. “We ain’t exclusive or nothin’.”

Bishop smiled. “You ain’t gotta tell me that. So are you still gonna finish showin’ me around, or do I have to find my own way?”

Gage had forgotten about the ‘tour’. “Wait for me by the doors. I’ll be down soon.”

“Fine. I gotta go through my ‘morning routine’ first.” He took a step forward, faltered, then strode back to Gage and pecked a kiss to his lips before hurrying out. It should've surprised Gage, should've made him sneer, but it didn't. Gage decided not to dwell on the fact.

He would’ve made fun of Bishop for even having a morning routine, if it weren’t for the fact that he had one himself. His mother had made sure he formed a habit of waking up early, brushing his teeth, splashing cold water on his face. And his father taught him how to keep his facial hair stubbled when it started coming in early. Gage remembered some of those mornings, his brothers shoving him for room in front of the bathroom mirror, Miller watching him whenever he had his shaving razor in hand, like he wanted to learn before his own time to use one came.

Gage screwed his eyes shut and jerked his head, throwing the memories off. He hadn’t outright thought of his family in years, only saw them in dreams. Sometimes alive, sometimes not, sometimes in the process of being killed because he couldn’t stop it.

He growled quietly and dispelled his thoughts completely as he stood, then yanked on a pair of pants and headed for his private bathroom.

 

Bishop was waiting by the doors like he was told, a trickle of blood going down his bicep.

“Med-x,” he said when Gage cocked a brow. “Sometimes I take the needle out without payin’ proper attention.”

“What d’you need Med-x for at 10 in the morning?”

“Wanna walk without a limp.”

Last night went through Gage’s mind like a flip book, heat fluttering in his stomach. Bishop seemed to be thinking the same thing, because a slow, sexy smile split his face and mischief glinted in his eyes.

“C’mon, let’s get this over with,” Gage told him, and Bishop followed him out. “I, uh… gotta stop by the amphitheater real quick to ask Mae somethin’. Maybe you can talk with Shorty while I’m busy.”

“Or I can just wait outside. I don’t want Mason chewin’ into me.”

“What, you scared of ‘im?”

“More like I know that I’m gonna be tempted to say somethin’ that’ll just piss ‘im off more. Like the fact that I came to the sound of Mae’s voice while I was gettin’ my cock sucked.” Gage looked at him, and he shrugged. “Broadcast came on in the bar downstairs.” He paused. “You ever get jealous? I mean, bein’ her right-hand, you probably spend a lot of time with ‘er, and don’t even get to… what’s the smile for?” He leaned closer. “You sleepin’ behind his back, man?”

Gage sobered up. “Nah, I wouldn’t do that to Mason. But…” He hesitated, wondering if he should tell Bishop in the first place. _Ah, fuck it._ “I have threesomes with ‘em sometimes.” He jerked his head to Bishop when he heard a strangled groan.

“I don’t get jealous easy, but _damn_ ,” the kid said.

“What, you dig Mason, too?”

“Have you _seen_ him?” Gage chuckled at that. “Guy like that probably doesn’t bottom, though.”

“So?”

“So…” He glanced at his feet. “I don’t think I could bottom for anyone else… Dunno why.”

The unsaid _but you_ had a weird feeling spread through Gage’s chest that he couldn’t recognize. Thankfully they reached the gate before he had too much time to think about it. “So you’re waitin’ here then?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay put.”

Gage nodded and headed in. Mae and Mason were on stage as usual, Mae sprawled out in his lap. “I needa talk to you,” Gage told her. “Privately.”

“Oh, I gotta hear this,” Mason said. “I’m comin’ too.”

He led them both towards Backstage and into the recovery room. As soon as the door closed he admitted, “I fucked ‘im.”

“Who?” Mason asked.

“Bishop.”

“That little shit? He hasn’t even been here longer than a day. When?”

“Last night.”

“… How was he?”

“He’s…” Gage hesitated. “I think it was the best I ever had.”

“Hm,” Mae hummed. “Rude.”

He breathed out a chuckle. “I mean with a man.”

“Rude,” Mason repeated.

“You’ve fucked me, I’ve never fucked you.”

“Didn’t peg the kid for a bottom.”

“What made it the best?” Mae asked.

“I don’t know, and it’s pissin’ me off somethin’ fierce.”

“Well, was there tension between you? I felt the same way when Mason first fucked me.”

“Ditto.”

“Aw.”

“Hey, we’re talkin’ about me here,” Gage reminded.

“Yeah, that alone needs to be questioned,” Mason said. “Why you bringin’ it up to us?”

“I came to talk to Mae, you just tagged along.”

“So is something bothering you?” Mae asked. “Besides you being pissed that it was the best and you don’t know why.”

“It ain’t… _botherin’_ me, it’s just… He said he fucked his old boss, right? But ‘cause he was ordered to.”

Her expression sobered up. “Ordered, like…?”

“Like he’d get axed if he said no. But the thing is when I fucked ‘im, I didn’t… really give him a big window to say no. See where I’m goin?”

“Man, who the fuck cares?” Mason asked.

“He does,” Mae said, not taking her eyes off Gage’s. “So you think he fucked you because he felt like he had to?”

“I don’t know. I mean, he seemed fine after, he even…”

“Even…?”

“He fell asleep in my bed.”

“Woah,” Mason blurted. “That’s fuckin’ weird. Why didn’t you kick ‘im out?”

“I fell asleep before I could.”

Mason shifted his weight. “Hold on… He fucked his old boss and now he’s fuckin’ you. What if he just seduces his bosses to get the upper hand?”

Mae smacked him. “Do _not_ do that. You can’t go planting doubt in his head. You’re gonna make a little misunderstanding into a huge deal and it’ll fuck things up. Do you know how many movies I’ve watched from the Institute archives that have that trope? Don’t listen to him, Gage.”

“I mean…” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “It’s kinda possible, right? It’d make sense. He said his old boss used to tell ‘im everything.”

Mae groaned loudly. “Y’know, sometimes I think, ‘wow, I love men’. Then one of you opens his mouth. Gage, don’t jump to any conclusions, okay?”

“Why’re you so fuckin’ invested in this?” Mason asked.

“I have a hunch, all right, leave me be. Where is he now?”

“Waitin’ outside the gate for me to show ‘im around. He doesn’t wanna piss Mason off comin’ in here.”

“So not only is he annoyin’, he’s a pussy, too,” Mason said. “Can’t face me?”

“Nah, he just doesn’t wanna say somethin’ that’ll get you riled up. And,” he chuckled, “he’s got a doozy on the tip of his tongue.”

“What is it?”

“You don’t needa worry about it. I’ll see you two later.”

 

When Gage returned to Bishop, he had two Operators in front of him, both women smiling too brightly. “You could always switch,” one of them said.

“Maybe, but so far I like where I am,” Bishop responded. He turned around when Gage whistled for him. “Gotta go, ladies.”

“Wanna come to the Parlor later?” she asked. “Just ‘cause you’re not an Operator doesn’t mean you can’t come inside. We’d love to give you a proper welcome to Nuka World. Both of us.”

“At the same time,” the other added, as if the message wasn’t already clear.

Bishop just shrugged. “Might show up. Guess we’ll have to see.” With that he turned his back to them and walked over to Gage. “All right, where to first?”

“Galactic Zone,” Gage told him as they started walking. “Did you just answer to an offered threesome with ‘we’ll see’?”

Again he shrugged. “Ain’t like I can’t get laid whenever I want. Better option might come along. So how many parks are there? I haven’t checked out one of the maps yet.”

“Six.”

“All right, so the Galactic Zone. That belongs to…?”

“Operators. We don’t gotta stay there, just run by it.”

“What parks do you have claim over?”

“I took over Fizztop when the Disciples were wiped out - a traitor group. Since the other parks were claimed already, we built an outpost at the entrance for my guys.”

“You guys wiped out an entire gang? How many were there?”

“Disciples? Maybe… a hundred? It was pretty easy since the gals only used blades as weapons, but we still got some casualties on our end.”

“Wait, it was all women? Never heard of a thing like that before.”

“They had one guy, but I think Nisha kept him around just to fuck ‘im.”

“So what’d they do that was so traitorous.”

“Well… nothin’ really. Nisha was just reckless, didn’t listen to rules that exist for a reason. When I volunteered Mae for Overboss, it was clear that the Disciples had to go down before she could accept.”

“Wait, so she’s Overboss ‘cause of you?”

“I mean, that’s one way of sayin’ it. She was more suited for the job than the old Overboss was.”

“What happened to him?”

“I killed ‘im after—“ he caught himself too late, wincing. He stopped walking and lowered his voice. “Listen, that ain’t a well known fact. Far as everyone else is concerned, Mae killed ‘im. Okay?”

“Sure, man. Lips are sealed. So… what did he do wrong?”

Gage was starting to get tired of the questions. “You really are nosy, ain’t ya.”

“Sure, but you’ve pretty much been a runnin’ faucet with all my questions.”

Gage paused. “Fuck. Guess I have been.”

Bishop smiled. “Hey, no worries. Guess I’m just the kinda guy people like spewin’ to. Maybe that’s why my old boss told me everything.”

“Well that ain’t gonna happen with us.”

“Sure, big man. Whatever you say.”

That had annoyance sparking on Gage’s chest. “I don’t know how you acted around your old boss, but you and I? We ain’t friends. So don’t ask no more questions, don’t talk back, and don’t be such a goddamn smart ass. Got it?”

Disappointment flashed in Bishop’s eyes, followed by challenge, then… nothing. Like he had just wiped away any trace of personality. “Yessir,” he mumbled, squaring his shoulders.

Unease settled in Gage’s gut, but he turned around to keep walking, and Bishop fell in line.

 

The kid didn’t talk for the rest of the tour unless he was spoken to, and his responses were always to the point. If Gage was being honest with himself, he fucking hated it. He hated how Bishop didn’t look him in the eye, didn’t smile that stupid fucking smile of his, didn’t make any smart ass comment on anything. He just… obeyed. Gage finally snapped at him in Kiddie Kingdom - the last park on the tour. “Would you fuckin’ stop that?”

“Stop what.”

“Whatever the hell you’re doin’.”

He cocked a brow. “You mean, what you asked?”

Gage held his gaze, and the realization crept up on him that this whole time, Bishop was _trying_ to piss him off. The smile that slowly spread on his face confirmed it. “You’re such a little shit, you know that?”

“Ah, you need to lighten up, boss.” His smile shrunk as his eyes went beyond Gage. “What the fuck?”

Gage turned around to see Armada lumbering towards them with Jay sitting cross-legged on his back, reading a comic. “Oh. That’s just Jay. The guai’s Armada.”

“What the fuck is a kid doin’ here?”

“Watch your language,” Jay ordered, not bothering to look up as he passed.

“Did he just tell me to watch me language?”

“Yeah, he’s a stickler for that kind of stuff,” Gage answered.

“You guys didn’t…” He shifted his weight. “You didn’t nab ‘im or nothin’, did you? To make ‘im one of you?”

“No, we didn’t,” Gage responded with furrowed brows. “He snuck in here and Mae decided to let him stay. Armada is hers too. Why would we recruit a kid?”

“Well… I dunno, man.” He stuck his hands in his back pockets and shifted back, a subtle flush rising on the tips of his ears. “Kids are easier to brain wash, I guess.”

“Is that what your gang did?”

He opened his mouth, but all that sounded was a subtle breath. Then he cast his head down and kicked at a rock near his foot. “Yeah. Yeah, they did.”

Gage was surprised by the sudden behavior. He hadn’t known Bishop for that long, but he could tell that the guy wasn’t the type to act shy. “They. Not ‘we’?”

He flicked his eyes up to meet Gage’s. “Don’t wanna talk about it anymore, boss.”

 _He’s shutting himself up before he can say more._ “If there’s somethin’ you’re hidin’, kid, I need to know about it.”

“It ain’t important.”

“I’ll decide whether it is or not.”

He glanced away, kicked at the ground again. “… Tell you over drinks tonight?”

Gage blinked. “… Fine.” He loosened up a bit, stepped closer. “You’ll miss your chance with those Operators, though.”

Bishop smirked. “Rather spend time with you.” That caught Gage off guard, and Bishop’s smile blew out to a full grin. “See ya later, big man.”

 

* * *

 

After wandering around for a bit, Kay decided that he liked this crowd. He didn’t have that weird itch crawling inside him that he usually had when hanging around Fiends. He felt like he could relax, joke around. He hadn’t had that with other Raiders - normally he had to go to the Strip for that kind of company. And even then he had to be careful not to give away his lifestyle. But here, especially around the Pack mates and Gage’s men, he could loosen up.

“Never got your name, sweet cheeks,” Lauren said, wiping down the bar. Bishop had taken an immediate liking to the cafe’s owner - she still had an attitude, even with shock collar scars marring her neck.

“Bishop, ma’am,” he smiled.

She shot him a lighthearted glare at the formality. “Bishop, hm? I bet you have all the ladies chasing after you.”

“Maybe, but I’d outrun them all in a second if I was headin’ for you.”

“Oh hush,” she scolded, whipping his arm with the rag in her hand. His cheeky grin stayed on his face, even as he rubbed away the sting.

“Hey, Lauren.”

He turned his head to see Mae approaching with two mutts at her feet - a giant dark-furred Shepard, and smaller but stockier and meaner looking white mutt. “Can I get a couple cans of purified water?” she asked, leaning against the counter.

“Sure thing, sweetie. Gimme one sec to get ‘em from the back.”

Mae nodded, then turned to Kay with a smile too fucking bright for the world they were in. “Hey, Bishop. You liking Nuka World so far?”

“No complaints, ma’am,” Kay answered.

“Mae,” she corrected. “Though I appreciate the respect. How do you like your gang?”

“Just fine.”

“Mm. And your boss?”

“He’s hot,” was the first thing that came to his mind.

A laugh bubbled up from her throat. “Right? And that _voice_.”

“Tell me about it.” He smiled when she laughed again. “So, uh… where you off to with those mutts at your feet?”

“Just for a run.”

He shrugged, “I like running. If you’re lookin’ for a partner.”

She smiled, but it was the polite kind that made him want to sneer. “Not that I wouldn’t want you to, but I’m not sure you could keep up.”

Lauren placed the waters on the counter while Kay responded, “We can find out?”

Mae thought for a moment, then nodded. “All right. Let’s go.”

He joined her side, and they left the cafe after paying Lauren - Mae for her waters, and Kay for his nuka cola. “So where we runnin’ to?” he asked.

“I usually head for the interchange outside of the park.”

“Outside the park,” he repeated, then fell back. “Aah, you know what? I forgot I had somethin’ to do. Maybe I can join you some other time.” She eyed him, and he could tell she knew he was lying. _Great, here comes—_

“… That’s fine. Some other time.”

 _Oh._ He cleared his throat. “Later.”

She gave him one more smile. “Later.” With a hop and a skip she was off, her mutts on either side of her. Nothing left to do, Kay headed for Fizztop to find Gage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Gage left home around 16 yrs old instead of 12
> 
> \- Ellie


	5. Chapter 5

Kay followed him into the arena’s bar, the purple lights hanging and slow music floating from the jukeboxes setting the ambience. Gage led him to a corner table, and a worker hurried over with a bottle of whiskey as they sat down.

“This all right, sir?” she questioned.

“It’s fine, just set it down.”

She nodded and did as he said, then placed two glasses in front of them before scurrying off. “So spill it, kid,” Gage said, not bothering with small talk.

“How about we do this,” Kay said, filling their glasses. “I tell you somethin’, then you tell me somethin’. I don’t give a shit if you’re my boss or the goddamn king of the Wasteland, I ain’t tellin’ you anything worth jack ‘less I get somethin’ in return.” It was brave of him, but it was time for him to stop being scared of every little consequence that might rise.

Gage leaned back in his chair, whiskey in hand. He seemed a bit disbelieving for a moment, then he huffed out a laugh. “All right, but you go first.”

“One sec.” He waved down one of the traveling workers carrying around chems for anyone who wanted to grab some as she passed.

“Uh-uh,” Gage said, waving her off when she started to approach. “Just drinkin’ tonight.”

“You forget what I said about me goin’ a night without chems?”

“You didn’t get ‘em last night, so you might be fine.”

“Don’t wanna risk it.”

Gage prodded at his tongue with a canine tooth, then leaned over the table, grabbing the front of Bishop’s white undershirt to force him to do the same. “I don’t how this night is gonna end,” Gage said into his ear, “but it definitely won’t be with us fucking if you get high.”

Bishop felt arousal spark in his gut from the thought, but he cocked a brow. “And why not?”

Gage let go of his shirt, and they sat down. “Never liked fuckin’ someone who’s on chems.”

“Guess that makes us different.” He took a cigarette out and clamped it between his lips as he dug out his lighter. “Sometimes I needed chems just to get it up to fuck the bosses.” He lit the cigarette and passed it to Gage, who accepted it with a nod of thanks.

“Bosses. As in more than one?”

Kay took out another cigarette for himself. “Just two of ‘em. Violet first, when I was 17. That…” he huffed out a laugh, the heavy breath carrying smoke, “that fucked me up for a little while. She snapped at me for not fuckin’ her right, despite it bein’ my first time and not knowin' what the fuck I was doin'. She kicked me to the curb after a few weeks ‘cause her mutts didn’t like me, and Cook-Cook took me on, but he said he preferred them ‘mature’. I went to Motor Runner before I reached that point, but he ended up havin’ me fuck him too. Was about… 19 when I went to him.” He stared down at the table, brows furrowed in thought. “Almost… six years ago, then. Feels longer.”

“How old were you when you became a raider?” Gage asked, voice strangely quiet.

“16, nearly 17.”

“I was 16, too.”

Kay gave him a small smile. “Yeah? Why’d you become one?”

He took a swig of whiskey. “Didn’t wanna end up like my parents. Same thing day after day, rollin’ over whenever trouble came by.”

“… That why you said you don’t have siblings ‘anymore’? You left ‘em.”

“Yeah. I left ‘em. Wasn’t worried about ‘em, though, considering my older brother was capable of keepin’ things under control.”

Kay paused. “… What were their names?”

Gage swallowed, lifted his glass to his lips again. “Doesn’t matter.” He took a swig. “Your turn. Why’d you join up?”

Kay thought about lying - it would be easy. But what was the point? He already told him about Violet and Runner, so why not this? “I didn’t join up. Got nabbed after the Fiends killed my folks. That’s why I’m so fuckin’ bitter about Gecko leaving. This? Their little symbol?” He showed Gage the bighorner tattoo. “This ain’t somethin’ I got outta pride. It’s a brand, let’s me know exactly who I belong to.”

“You don’t ‘belong’ to anyone,” Gage told him. “You’re with us now. Everyone here’s their own.”

“They took who I was, Gage. I’ll always be theirs.”

“If they took who you were, then who am I sittin’ with right now?”

“Some sorry excuse that’s tired of talkin’ about this mopey shit. It’s your turn to answer a question.”

Gage held his gaze for a moment. “… Shoot.”

“How’d you get cazador venom in your eye?”

His brows furrowed. “Huh?”

“Your bad eye. I saw a guy get nailed in the eye by one of those fuckers and it looked exactly like that afterwards. So?”

The confusion didn’t leave his expression. “The fuck’s a cazador?”

“You don’t know? They’re giant flyin’ bugs. How the hell did you get the venom if you’ve never seen one?”

Gage broke eye contact, his gaze darting along the table. “… It was the initiation into one of the gangs I joined. They poured somethin’ in my eye while they held me down. Never found out what it was, and never really gave a fuck. All that mattered was that it fucked me up.”

“They took your fuckin’ eye as initiation?”

“Mhm…” His brows furrowed like he was thinking hard, and Kay waited. “They were probably gonna do more. Break a couple fingers, maybe take one of my toes or some shit. But the boss man broke it up. Connor, his real name was. I don’t remember what stupid shit he called himself back then. ‘The Harvester’ or some shit. He took me into the camp and cleaned me up.”

The look in Gage’s eye and the solemness in his expression told Kay that things didn’t end up great between them. “What happened?”

Gage stayed quiet for a long pause, and Kay remained still, feeling like if he moved a muscle it would spook Gage into shutting himself up. He even tried to keep his chest from expanding with each breath.

“I was… sorta like you,” Gage said finally. “Connor told me everything. Confided in me, listened to my ideas, even came to me for advice. Bein’ as young as I was, it made me feel like I was on top of the damn world, havin’ the ear of who seemed like the most powerful guy around.” He took a swig of whiskey. “One night, we make a plan to try and make peace with one of the rival gangs. I’d do the negotiating with three of our biggest guys as backup. It was tough-going at first, but eventually they start comin’ around. Then outta fuckin’ nowhere there’s gunfire outside, explosions. I’m thinkin’, ‘Ah shit, somethin’ went wrong, Connor’s gonna have to bail us out again.' But the more time goes by, I start realizin’… the fucker set me up. He pumped me for all the information I was worth, guess he started seeing me as a threat to his position with all the shit I knew. So he sent me in while he and a bunch of his guys staged a raid, figured I’d die in the crossfire. But I got out alive. Can’t tell you how, but… I did.”

“Christ, man,” Kay mumbled. “That’s…”

“Mopey.”

He huffed out another laugh. “Yeah… How about we call it quits to the questions for tonight.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Gage wasn’t used to… caring. Caring about other people’s past, their troubles, their ‘insecurities’ or whatever the hell. But seeing the look in Bishop’s eyes when he talked about the Fiends, about those fucking bosses of his, about belonging to them? That had an unfamiliar feeling rise up in him that he fucking hated. It was like frustration and anger and sadness all at once. And after he spilled all of that like a goddamn bleeding heart, Gage felt like he had to offer something up in return. Telling him about Connor seemed to be the thing that could make them even. He had only told Mae and Mason about what happened, and talking about it still had a heavy feeling settle in his chest. So when Bishop suggested dropping the questions there, Gage couldn’t agree more.

He didn’t know why, but he felt comfort in just chatting with Bishop. No shared secrets or old wounds brought up, just mundane shit that didn’t matter and never would. Jokes flowed easily between them, stupid stories and smart ass remarks, little flirts here and there. They drank until Harvey kicked them out at closing - around 4am. They staggered home and stayed as quiet as they could when making it up to Gage’s loft.

 

As soon as the door closed, Gage pulled him into a kiss and Bishop walked backwards towards the bed, falling back when his knees hit the mattress. Gage followed him down and landed on top of him, capturing him in another kiss. Too drunk and too impatient to even focus on undressing, they rocked against each other, Bishop rolling his hips up and Gage grinding down hard. They came nearly at the same time, rushing towards it as they kissed messily, incessantly.

“Fuck,” Bishop panted as Gage rolled off of him, and he didn’t know what that ‘fuck’ was for exactly, but he still hummed in agreement, eyes closed. He listened to Bishop’s breathing until everything faded out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kay woke up with his arm draped someone’s solid torso, his forehead against the side of their ribcage. He groaned at the dull throb in his head and pulled closer whoever he was holding as he stretched. A heavy hand roved over his head and he heard a sigh. That roused him enough for him to care about it, and he propped himself up on his elbow to see Gage staring back at him, looking just as confused. After a moment of just staring, his arm launched off of Gage like the man was on fire.

Gage just laid his head back down. “Sure are cuddly, ain’t ya.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Kay responded. “I don’t… do this.” He sat up, an uncomfortable shiver running up his back at the feeling of dried cum stains in his pants. “Guess we… knocked out again.” He picked up his bandolier, his bat attached to it, and his undershirt “No worries. We’ll get it right next time.”

“You get any of those withdrawal nightmares?”

He was caught by surprise at the question. “Uh… no. I don’t think so.”

“You ever think of seein’ a doc for your ‘habit’?”

“Chems aren’t the problem, big man. Chems help with the problem.” He slung his bandolier on. “I’ll see you later.” Without much thought he leaned down and gave the boss a kiss, then left and hurried down the catwalk. _Maybe… maybe Gecko will feel like hangin’ out. No harm in askin’._

 

  
Mason was by the gate as he entered, speaking low to one of his own.

“We don’t abandon Pack mates,” he thrummed, and the sound trapped a shiver in Kay’s spine. “Send word that I want them to find ‘im and collar ‘im, then send ‘im back here. I got specific punishments for traitors.”

“Got it, boss.”

Mason’s eyes flicked up to Kay. “Uh-uh, you get the fuck outta my territory.”

Kay opened his mouth to defend himself, but Gecko beat him to it, appearing next to him. “C’mon, give ‘im some slack, boss. He didn’t know Mae was your girl. How could he? Just give him a chance.”

Mason’s eyes darted between them, and he sighed. “Whatever. Long as he doesn’t annoy me.”

Gecko turned to Kay once Mason headed for the throne. “So what’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just… wonderin’ if you’d wanna hang out for the day.” _Sounds stupid when I say it out loud._

A grin split Gecko’s face. “Yeah, man. ‘Course.”

“Oh,” he sighed in relief. “I mean, cool. C’mon.”

 

  
“So…” Gecko spoke up as they entered Kiddie Kingdom. “Have you forgiven me? I know I don’t really deserve it, but…”

“Hey, old wounds, right? Long as you don’t skip out on me again, we’re good.”

“I won’t. And if I do decide to leave here, which is highly fuckin’ unlikely, I’ll take you with me.” He slung his arm over Kay’s shoulders. “It’s you and me, little brother.”

“Look out world, right?” His ears pricked when he heard an argument off to the side, one of the raiders using the word ‘dang’ in place of damn. “What the fuck? Never in my fuckin’ life have I heard a Raider substitute a swear word.”

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause of Jay. He scolds them so much on it, most of the Kingdom Pack mates just started playin’ along. Sometimes you hear ‘im yell at you and you can’t even tell where he is.”

“No one minds havin’ a kid around?”

“Eh, we’re pretty used to it by now. Plus he’s actually a pretty good shot, so he’s useful. Anyway, enough about him. How are you doin’? You likin’ Nuka World?”

“A lot, yeah. Better than I could’ve hoped for.”

“How about your crew? Gage?”

Gage popping back into his mind had him trying to hide a smile. “Yeah, I like ‘em both. Way fuckin’ better than what I had back home…” He paused for a moment. “Would you ever… wonder about us? How we were?”

“All the time, Kay. Don’t go thinkin’ I just forgot about you guys. You don’t know how many times I thought about goin’ home to check on you. But pops… I knew he wouldn’t let it slide. Wouldn’t let me step foot on the property if I showed up again.”

Kay nodded. “Yeah. He wouldn’t’ve. Guess it doesn’t matter now, though.”

“… Yeah.”

 

  
The next three days were the same, Kay spending time with Gecko, or other Raiders when his brother was busy. It was a confusing time, considering he barely used chems but still felt… good. Like life might be worth living. He liked the Nuka World Raiders, and he even chatted up the traders and workers from time to time. He didn’t feel unsafe around them or the need to be cautious, there was only the sense of camaraderie. It was almost surreal to suddenly feel this way after years of suffering through life as a Fiend, but he wasn’t going to take the chance of overthinking it. He had sucker’s luck - thinking that he was in the clear and finally happy was dangerous. The only thing he could do was just enjoy it without question.

The only disappointment in all of it was Gage’s schedule. He was a busy guy, being Mae’s right-hand man. Kay barely caught glimpses of him, and the moments when he was able to stop and distract him only lasted for a few minutes, but they always had him smiling. He didn’t know why - they never talked about anything important. Kay just enjoyed his company. Seeing him after a while had him almost feeling giddy, and the subtle smile Gage would greet him with had a warmth settling inside him.

Kay even managed to steal a kiss or two when they happened to be near a shadowed corner, but Gage broke it up any time it turned heated. Apparently he took his job seriously. It was admirable, but fucking annoying.

But the little moments? They were enough for now.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, fuck,” Gecko said with a mouthful of funnel cake. “I gotta bounce.”

“Why? It’s barely 9pm,” Kay responded.

“I got a patrol shift. Boss man’ll have it in for me if I’m late.” He handed the box to Kay. “I’ll see you later, all right?” He turned quickly, bumping into an approaching Mae. “Can’t talk, princess,” he told her, and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before jogging off.

“Hm,” she hummed, standing at Kay’s side as she watched him leave. “Was just gonna invite him out, too. Do you wanna fill his place?”

“Where to?”

“Gage’s bar.”

He smiled. ”Haven’t been to big man’s bar yet.”

Mae smiled. “‘Big man’, huh? I like that. It’s more like his entire gang’s bar, but he’s the boss, so. It’s at the entrance of the park - brand new, too. You in? Gage’ll be there.”

He almost felt embarrassed the way he perked up. “Uhhhh… sure. Why not. Got nothin’ else to do.”

“Playing it smooth. Nice.” She nodded for him to follow, and he obeyed.

“How old are you, anyway?” he asked her. “You look a little young to be the boss of three Raider gangs.”

“Twenty six.”

“No shit?”

She nodded once. “You?”

“Twenty four. Birthday’s in a couple months.”

“When is it?”

He glanced at her. “9th.”

She lifted her arm and poked at a glass rectangle strapped to her wrist, and Kay leaned closer to watch her type his birthday into a list of other dates. “Where the fuck did you get that fancy watch?”

“We’ve all got secrets, right?” She let her arm fall to her side. “Where this comes from is one of mine.”

“… Is it shady?”

“The shadiest.”

He smiled. “Nice.”

 

Kay followed Mae into Gage’s bar, both of them suddenly bathed in red light from slowly rotating bulbs. A drastic contrast to the vibe in Mae’s arena bar, but Kay could dig it. Raiders from every gang were mixed into the crowd, including a few traders that were passing through the park. “Looks like Gage isn’t here yet,” Mae said, then gestured to the arcade corner. “Bet I can beat you at Atomic Rollers."

Kay followed her over. “I don’t know how to play.”

“Takes a second to learn.” She slid a token into the machine, and what looked like miniature cannonballs rolled into a compartment on the side. “You just try to get these into those slots. Easy.”

He picked one up tossed it shallowly in the air, then threw it at the center hole. It crashed loudly against the machine, and he flinched.

“No—“ The word was broken by a wheezing laugh as Mae doubled over, grabbing onto his arm. “No, you’re supposed to roll it.”

“Well you didn’t tell me that.”

“The word ‘roll’ is in the _name_!” She went into another fit of laughter, and Kay couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he watched her.

“What’re you laughin’ at now?”

Kay jerked his head up at Gage’s voice to see the raider boss walking over from the entrance. “Her lack of skill in giving directions.”

She weakly smacked his chest, a silent laugh working her throat. “Dummy. Shorty couldn’t make it so I brought Kay. Hope that’s all right. Why don’t you get drinks to our table while we finish up our game?”

“Sure, darlin’.”

Mae gave him a smile then turned her attention right back to Kay. “All right, apparently I’ll have to demonstrate.”

He stepped back. “I’m watchin’.”

She made a show of it, picking up one of the balls and rolling it with a flare. “I like my way better,” Kay told her, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“All right, you do it your way and we’ll see who’s method wins.”

Mae went first and Kay took his game a minute later - to both of their surprise, he won. After a bit of bragging, they found Gage at a table near the right wall and sat down. He pushed two glasses towards them as greeting.

“Bombdrop?” Mae questioned.

“Bombdrop,” Gage repeated. “Just got you whiskey, Bishop.”

“Great, thanks.” He reached for his glass, but Mae stopped him, taking his right hand and turning hers palm-side up to display Kay’s face card tattoo.“Ah, that’s…” He huffed out a laugh, roving his other hand over his head. “That’s one of my old bosses.”

Mae cocked a brow. “You got your boss tattooed on you? And like that? How’d she react?”

“She’s the one that had it done. Violet didn’t really care what I had to say about it.”

Mae flicked her gaze up. “… Where is she? Like, where’s the gang from?”

Kay gently separated their hands to pick up his drink. “Why, you gonna go after ‘er for me?” He stopped right before the rim reached his lips, noticing the dead seriousness of her expression. “You… really?”

“I’ve got the resources.”

He laughed and took a swig. “You ain’t gotta trouble yourself. I like how it turned out anyway. Easy to pretend it’s not her since it doesn't really ‘do her justice’, if you know what I mean. ‘Sides, she got herself killed already.”

“What about the other tattoo?”

He paused for the slightest moment. “Just a stupid one I got when I was drunk.” He took another swig and looked at Gage over the glass. He was watching with calm eyes, and Kay silently begged him not to tell her what he knew. “Y’know, your ‘Shorty’ has a gecko tattooed on his ass.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Mhm. Got it done when he was like, sixteen, the first time he got drunk ‘imself.”

“Oh, I have to see it.”

“I’m sure he’d gladly show you.” He could feel Gage’s eyes still on him, just watching, and willed himself to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

Gage didn’t know why Bishop was lying, but he wasn’t going to rat him out. He’d let the kid tell her on his own time. 

“You know, Gage would look good with a tattoo or two,” Bishop mentioned, taking the attention off of him.

“I’ve told him the same thing,” Mae sighed. “But he’s no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun,” Gage argued.

“Don’t I know it,” Bishop mumbled into his glass.

Gage cocked a brow. “What was that?”

“Hm? Nothin’.”

Gage leaned back in his chair and took a swig from his drink, hiding his smirk.

Him and Bishop were ‘just fucking’. For three days he told himself that, and did what he could to make sure Bishop knew it too. He distanced himself from the kid, gave him the same attention he gave all his guys. Because that was all Bishop was - one of his guys.

But whenever they passed each other Bishop always managed to pull him in. A smiling greeting was all it took to stop Gage in his tracks and keep him there. Some invisible tether that almost felt like gravity. Not once did they part ways without the kid getting at least one laugh out of him or a smiling shake of his head. Sometimes a hidden kiss or two. And when the kid was gone, Gage… missed him? A little. A tiny bit. Such a small amount that it was barely noticeable. Yeah.

The three of them talked and drank leisurely for a few hours. And even though he tried to deny it, it felt good to spend time with Bishop for longer than a few minutes.

Mae pulled Bishop onto the bar top around 2am, and Gage laughed into his drink as they kicked their legs out to the song, arms slung over each other. Mae sang along loudly, “If I never, if I never had a cent, I’d be rich as Rockefella~”

As much as Gage loved watching Mae, his gaze kept going back to Bishop. The kid smiled like he didn’t have a single care in the world, and maybe he really didn’t. Not in Nuka World, not in Gage’s crew. He’d make sure of it.

They jumped down from the counter once the song ended, then both of them were swept up. Mae by Redeye and Bishop by Cherry. The kid was led off while Mae took Red-Eye over to their table.

“He’s been stolen from me,” she said with feigned distress. “So I brought Red.”

“Yeah? He got any new stories?” Gage questioned, drowning the weird twinge of disappointment in his stomach with whiskey.

“Hell yeah, man! Do you even need to ask? So get this…”

Gage could only pay attention for about two minutes before he started tuning the radio host out to look around. He spotted Bishop at a corner table with a cigarette, saw him staring into his lap. Gage flicked his gaze down to see Cherry on her knees under the table, Bishop’s other hand in her fiery red hair as she sucked him off. He said something to her, and she shoved her hand down into her shorts.

Then he met Gage’s eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette as he grinned around it. That slow, sexy, cocky grin that always had Gage feeling horny and annoyed at the same time.

Gage felt himself getting harder the longer he watched, his cock twitching when Bishop rolled his his hips to languidly fuck Cherry’s face. He licked the smoke from his parted lips before taking another drag, and he tipped his head back to exhale.

If it were Gage down there he wouldn’t even be able to smoke the damn cigarette. He’d have him going crazy, hips bucking and hands grasping, fingers flexing. Those dark eyes would roll into his fucking head.

“Gage?”

He snapped back to Mae. “Yeah, darlin’. You say somethin’?”

She pouted. “Did you hear any of Red’s story?”

“Sorry. Start over?” He looked back at Bishop when Red followed the request, caught him talking to Cherry again, a smirk tugging at his lips. _Uh-uh, eyes on me._

Bishop followed the thought, looking Gage’s way and smiling when he found him staring again. He broke the smile to take his bottom lip between his teeth.

_Wanna see his face when he comes._

“Right, Gage?”

He forced himself to look at Mae again. “Huh?”

Her brows furrowed and she started to turn. “What—“

Gage took her jaw in his hand and turned her head back to him, then swept his thumb under her eye. “You got… somethin’. Right here.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

“Mm.” He pretended to swipe it away for a moment then let her go. When he looked back at Bishop, Cherry was zipping his pants back up and he was saying something to her again. She gave him a kiss then sauntered away, and Bishop stood to rejoin their table.

“What I miss?” he asked with a smile, sitting right back down in his chair.

“Um, the greatest story you’ll hear tonight?” Red answered.

He chuckled. “You’re the radio guy, yeah?”

“The one and only. Well, in Nuka World. I’m sure there’s a lot more radio hosts out there. But they don’t matter.”

“Mind tellin’ it again? Think I wanna hear this.”

“Might as well, since Gage wasn’t listening either.”

“Yeah?” Bishop turned to him. “Something distract you, big man?”

“Nothin’ impressive,” he responded before taking a swig.

Bishop chuckled and poured himself a new glass. “You think you could’ve done better?”

“Easily.”

Bishop hid his grin by taking a drink. “So, the story?”

“Right, okay,” Redeye said, “now pay attention.”

“All ears.” He leaned back and fanned his legs out, his knee against Gage’s.

 

  
A couple of more hours and Mae forced the two of them to go back to Fizztop while she helped Red get back to his station, the host too shitfaced to go on his own. Despite the long while that they spent in the bar, the two of them weren’t that drunk. Definitely drunk, but not severely.

“I’m surprised you didn’t fuck off with Cherry,” Gage admitted as they neared Fizztop, their arms slung over each other.

“Eh. Wanted to spend time with you and Mae. Told ‘er she wasn’t gonna get anything back, but she was insistent.”

“What’s with you and ‘spendin’ time’ with people.”

“This is the first time in a long time I had pleasant company.” They reached the doors, and Bishop kicked them open.

“You didn't like _anyone_ in your old gang?” Gage questioned.

“You had to be scum to make it into their ranks, so no.”

“You’d think… since you grew up near ‘em, you’d be like ‘em.”

“Who says I ain’t?”

“You seem okay to me.”

He paused. “… Good. Glad to hear it.”

They stopped at the catwalk, and Gage put his lips to Bishop’s ear. “Wanna see how much _better_ I really am?”

A slow smile split Bishop’s face. “Race you up there.”

“ _Quietly._ ”

Bishop grumbled unintelligibly and rushed up the catwalk, Gage right behind him. He barely waited for Bishop to get his bandolier off before shoving him down onto the bed and undoing his belt. He gave Bishop a few teasing strokes before taking him into his mouth, not stopping until the head of his cock breached his throat.

“Christ,” Bishop chuckled, hand lashing out to grip Gage’s mohawk. “You ain’t even gonna started off easy?”

Gage didn’t answer, just focused on getting the kid going crazy as fast as possible. It didn’t take long, but it didn’t last either.

“Jesus, you’re— _fuck_ , okay, you’re really good at that, but I need you to fuck me. Right fuckin’ now.”

Gage laved his tongue up the underside of Bishop’s length before pulling away to take out his own aching cock. Bishop hurriedly rolled over, and Gage chuckled. “Y’miss me, kid?” he questioned, grabbing the jar from his nightstand. Bishop gave an affirmative hum, and Gage made quick work of slicking up his cock so he could slide into Bishop nice and easy, making sure he brushed against the right spot.

Bishop groaned and pressed his forehead against the mattress, twisting the sheets in his fists. Gage leaned forward and braced a hand next to him, then after a few deep thrusts started a fast pace. It didn’t take Bishop long to start spewing noises passed his lips.

The _fucking_ noises. The frayed groans, the rushed out sighs, the whispered swears. Gage never wanted to hear anything more than what Bishop could work from his throat. But he was getting loud, and this thing they had going on should be kept low. So Gage slapped his hand over Bishop’s mouth, and he felt him smile against his palm. His voice was muffled now, bringing on a whole new kind of sound that wasn’t necessarily worse. Gage draped himself over Bishop, nipped at the skin over his shoulder blade as he fucked him quick and dirty.

"Fuck, baby," Gage groaned, pausing deep inside Bishop for a moment. He hadn't really thought of using the pet name, but judging by the damn near pathetic whimper that came from Bishop, the kid didn't mind. 

He went faster when Bishop’s hips started to snap reflexively, then he was coming with a clipped, muffled cry. Gage chased his own end and followed close behind, coming on the low of Bishop’s back.

“Mother of _shit_ ,” the kid panted, stretching out to lay on his stomach while Gage went for his cigarettes. “How are you so fuckin’ good at that?”

He tossed his lighter on the nightstand and flopped down next to him. “Practice, I guess.” Bishop snatched his cigarette, and Gage shot him a lighthearted glare before sitting up with a sigh to light another one for himself. “You’ve been hangin’ with Shorty the passed few days?”

“Mhm,” he hummed around his cigarette, turning onto his back to tuck himself into his pants. “Other guys when he was busy, but yeah.”

Gage glanced away for a moment. “… You really forgive ‘im?”

“Can you really forgive someone who fucked up your life? It’s more of me wanting to move on from it than actually letting it go.” He eyed him for a moment. “Why? You wonderin’ if you’d be forgiven by your brothers?”

Gage was taken aback for a moment, and avoided answering by taking a drag. Bishop watched him with calm eyes before speaking again. “It ain’t really my business, but everyone deals with shit differently. How I dealt with Gecko leavin’ is probably different from how your brothers would. Whether they forgive you, or you gotta earn their forgiveness… you can’t get the answer from anyone but them.” He took a drag from his own cigarette. “Food for thought, or whatever they call it.”

Gage clenched his jaw, suddenly wanting to pour his heart out. Tell Bishop about leaving his brothers behind, about his nightmares, his regrets. But instead they smoked in comfortable silence, laying on their backs and staring up at the ceiling.

“I should probably…” Bishop mumbled after a while, voice trailing off. Gage knew what he meant, but the kid made no move to leave.

“Nah. You’re too drunk to make it to the bunks,” Gage told him. “In fact, I don’t think you’d manage to even leave the room. And I’m too drunk to kick you out.” He saw Bishop smile in peripheral view. They fell silent again, and a memory suddenly flashed in Gage’s mind.

_“C’mere, Miller,” he calls, and his little brother slumps down next to him on the couch. “Want you to have this. So in case anything happens to me, or if I ever go away, you won’t forget how much of a handsome devil I was.”_

_His brother giggles and elbows him gently, staring down at the locket's photo. “You’re such a dummy.”_

_“Still the coolest person you’ll ever meet.”_

He wondered if Miller still had that locket. Probably not. _He should be… ‘round 30. Yeah, he was seven years younger. Grown man doesn’t keep shit like that. Then again, I wouldn’t put it passed him._

He jerked his head to throw off his thoughts. Fuck Bishop for digging all that shit up. It was bad enough to get a rough night’s sleep because of it, he didn’t need to be bothered while he was awake.

He certainly wasn’t going to go all the way to the Capital Wasteland to check on them. Chances were they were probably dead, killed by his kind years ago. Served them right, cowering like they always did.

Fuck, he could really be a dick sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kay watches as his parents are gunned down, like he’s done again and again in his mind. But right now, they just wouldn’t_ die _. The bullets keep flying until limbs are severed, but they wouldn't stop screaming. Blood splatters at Kay’s feet, a younger him that was helpless to it all._

_His mom’s voice calls for him, a shrieking yell that makes the edges of his mind feel like static, but her lips don't move. It happens again and again, getting louder until finally her bloodied mouth gapes and it rips from her throat._

_“Kay!”_

He bolted up, choking on a gasp. When the instant realization hit him that it was just a dream he sighed and flopped back down, willing his heartbeat to slow. “Fuckin’ nightmares. Jesus fuckin’ christ.”

“You good?”

He jerked his head sideways to see Gage laying next to him, blinking like he was chasing a blur from his vision. His patch was off, hinting that he had just woken up. “Yeah. Fuck, sorry about that. Didn’t take any chems last night, so…”

“… What’re they about? The nightmares.”

“What are _yours_ about?”

His brows furrowed. “How’d you know I got nightmares?”

“Didn’t.”

Gage’s eyes fluttered closed, and he laid his head back down. “Smart ass.”

“So I’ve been told.” Kay stood up to retrieve his bandolier, arms feeling weak and legs wobbly. “I gotta go. I’ll catch you later.”

“Hey. You really good?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m good.” He strode back over to the bed and leaned down to kiss him, trying to be more convincing. But it was too soft, too indulgent, and the hand he placed on the back of Gage’s neck was trembling. “Later.”

 

 

  
Finding himself in the back of Mae’s bar, Kay opened the pack of stolen chems and just took out whatever was at the top of the pile. Other Raiders gravitated towards him as soon as they saw his stash, and he was more than happy to have the company. A distraction from the dream replaying in his thoughts. He fed the poison into his body until his mother’s voice stopped echoing in his mind, muted by the haze gathering there. The sickening feeling in his stomach was drowned out, and his panicking heart slowed. Time passed in a relaxed daze - no memories, no panic, no guilt, no echoes. There wasn’t room for any of it. He listened to conversations, laughed along, but he didn’t feel like he was really there.

This usually helped, this usually made everything seem so much better. But right now, he hated it. He hated how it made him feel further away from the people he was growing to like, he hated how his body felt too heavy, too slow. He hated how much it reminded him of life with the Fiends.

But it was better than being tormented by the nightmare that drove him here. Anything was better than that.

 

* * *

 

Gage kept an eye out for Bishop throughout the day, waiting for him to appear and pull him in with that smile, distract him with meaningless conversation. But the kid didn’t show up once, not even with the usual crowd he hung around with. When 11pm came around and Bishop didn’t come back, Gage went out looking for him.

Part of himself was angry that he even cared where the shithead was. He had occupied his thoughts the entire day, made himself right at home inside Gage’s mind. He had better shit to do than worry about Bishop. The other part didn’t give a damn, just urged Gage to find him to make sure he was okay. This part remembered how he had acted this morning, how the anxiety had practically radiated from Bishop, flowed from the lingering kiss he had captured Gage in. He felt suffocated by it, his chest tightening and heart aching.

 

He found Bishop in the arena bar, huddled in the corner with two Pack mates and an Operator. Used chems were scattered on their table.

One of the Pack members roamed her hand over Bishop’s head as if it felt like velvet, and Bishop’s eyes fluttered close. She leaned in, kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth, licked at his bottom lip. Bishop parted his lips slowly, and—

Gage whistled. A sharp, startling sound that had all four of them flinching. Gage rounded the table and hauled Bishop up by the back of his bandolier.

“Hey, hey, what the fuck,” Bishop grumbled, and Gage shoved him forward.

“Get walking. We’re heading back to Fizztop.”

“Why?”

He stepped closer. “Get. Walking.”

Bishop blinked at him, eyes clouded by the chems. He motioned to the Operator, and he tossed Bishop’s pack to him. After hitting Gage with the best glare he could, he stumbled towards the door.

Gage didn’t say anything on the way to Fizztop, just helped Bishop get there without face-planting into the ground. He could smell the alcohol and smoke wafting off the kid and wondered just how far gone he was right now. Considering he couldn’t go three steps without tripping over his own feet, he was pretty out there.

Gage steered him towards the catwalk and helped him up to his loft, but kept him walking instead of letting him fall into bed like he clearly wanted to. “Hey, what gives, huh?” Bishop questioned as Gage shoved him into the bathroom to start stripping off his pants. “If we’re gonna fuck, let’s get on the bed.”

Gage didn’t respond, just helped him step into the shower and turned the faucet on, and Bishop gasped when the freezing water hit his skin. “Fuck,” he huffed out, back hitting the shower’s wall as he shrunk away. Gage only grabbed his arm and dragged him back under. “Stop it, man.”

“Shut up.” He gripped Bishop’s jaw and tilted his head up so water hit hit face directly. “Have you been using chems the entire fuckin’ day? You know how fuckin’ stupid that is?”

Bishop shook his head out of Gage’s hold. “Ah, fuck off. I have a high tolerance and I know how to pace myself.”

That sentence was completely coherent, which eased the pressure in Gage’s chest. “Rinse your mouth out.” Surprisingly, Bishop obeyed without fuss, opening his mouth until it filled with water, then sealing his lips to swish it around before spitting. “Just ‘cause you had a nightmare doesn’t mean you need to go on a bender,” Gage told him.

“You don’t get it, all right? They’re the only thing that helps. Else it stays with me the whole day and it drives me fuckin’ crazy.” He swayed unsteadily. “My ma screamin’ for me, just echoin’. I see ‘em gunned down, again and again and again. Sometimes they die, sometimes they don’t. And then they drag me away from ‘em, they take me. Again and again and again…" He fell back against the wall. "Violet uses me. Again. Runner, again, and again, and again—“

Gage stepped into the shower and pulled Bishop against him, cradling the kid’s head to his shoulder, squeezing his neck as he shushed him. He braced himself against Bishop’s weight as his hands came up to grip the back of Gage’s shirt, the fabric quickly getting soaked. The anger and irritation he had felt washed down the drain, replaced with an aching sadness. He hated seeing Bishop like this, after days of nothing but his big smile and loud laugh. He hated knowing that this was part of him, this tortured, ugly side. 

“They used up everything I was, man,” Bishop croaked. “The Fiends, the chems. Ain’t nothin’ left.”

“They didn’t take anything from you,” Gage responded. “They just shoved everything down. And you can’t bring yourself back up if you keep bein’ a fuckin’ idiot and usin’ chems.”

“I need ‘em—“

“You don’t fuckin’ need ‘em.” He pulled Bishop back and took his face in his hands. “All right? You don’t need ‘em.”

Bishop held his gaze for a moment, eyes seeming clearer, then nodded. “… Can we get outta the shower now? Freezin’ my ass off.”

Gage huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” He turned the water off and helped Bishop to the bed, his motor skills still fucked up. He fell heavily onto the mattress, and Gage stripped off his own soaked clothes to crawl in next to him, throwing the blanket on top of both of them. He soothed his thumb over Bishop’s stubbled head and watched as he wound down little by little.

“I really fucked up, big man,” Bishop rasped after a while, eyes closed. “I’m sorry.”

Gage had a feeling that he was talking about more than just his bender, but he didn’t press for more. He let him drift off to a heavy sleep, then took off his patch and followed soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay woke up with a weak body and throbbing head, but otherwise fine. He was tangled up in the blanket with Gage, the raider boss sprawled out on his stomach. Kay thought about waiting for him to wake up, but decided against it, instead leaving quietly to go through his morning routine. After brushing his teeth, shaving and washing the dried sweat from his face, he felt better. Definitely cleaner.

When he went back up to Gage’s loft, the raider boss was just stepping out of his bathroom. Embarrassed for the night before, Kay lingered in the doorway. “Hey, big man.”

“Hey, kid,” he responded, yanking on one of his boots. “You feelin’ better?”

“Yeah. Uh… sorry. ‘Bout all that.”

“It’s fine, just take it easy on the chems from now on.”

“Easier said than done, but okay. What, uh… what’re you doin’ today?”

“Just chore shit.”

“Can I tag along?”

Gage blinked at him, then reached for his patch. “I don’t need you fuckin’ followin’ me around all day.”

The harshness in his voice didn't put Kay off. “Please?”

He paused for a long moment. “… You get even a little annoying, you’re gone.”

“Understood. You won’t even notice me.”

He stood up. “Yeah, I doubt that.”

 

  
Once they got ready and left Fizztop, it took Kay about three minutes to be annoying. Gage made sure he knew that. But he didn’t kick him to the curb, actually let him stay with him for a few hours. Kay played a silent game of ‘how often can I make Gage laugh’, and as far as he was concerned, he was winning. He didn't understand why it felt so damn good just being with Gage, not fucking or fooling around or anything. Just spending time with each other. He couldn't help but think that if he had just done this yesterday, that bender of his wouldn't've happened.

Then again, neither would that little talk they had. Kay needed to hear what Gage had told him, needed reassurance from someone else that he could be more than what the Fiends made him. He still had trouble believing it, but hearing it come from Gage made a crack in the cemented doubt. Kay knew he couldn't just quit chems - cutting it cold turkey like that would fuck anyone up. But he was definitely using them less, and that was something he never managed before. It was a good start.

“You’re such a fuckin’ dumbass,” Gage chuckled after Kay used the expression ‘eat your ass out’ instead of ‘eat your heart out’ and stood by his belief that it was indeed the right expression.

Kay gasped. “Yesss. Made you do that giggle you never do. The really cute one.”

“I don’t fuckin’ _giggle_ , and I ain’t fuckin’ _cute_.”

“Okay, hot then. Sexy, rugged, handsome, whatever you prefer.”

“You’re…” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

“I’m what?” Kay questioned.

“You just don’t have a filter, do ya. You just say what’s on your mind.”

“So? Why shouldn’t I?”

“Ain’t sayin’ you shouldn’t. I kinda like it anyway.”

Kay was about to respond, but his voice caught in his throat when someone grabbed the back of his bandolier and tugged, then pressed a knife to his throat. The blade managed to nick into a cord of muscle before Gage aimed his revolver behind his head and fired. Kay stumbled forward, his ear ringing. “Ah… fuck. Gage?” He heard the raider boss’s voice, but it was muffled. He closed his eyes and waited until his hearing returned, then turned around to see five women from different groups being restrained by Operators and Pack mates, each woman with a dead raider at her feet. “The fuck?”

“… Disciples,” Gage mumbled after scanning his eyes over them. “Fuckin’ Disciples. Take ‘em to the Pack and have ‘em caged.” They did as he said and he followed, but Kay stayed where he was until Gage glanced at him over his shoulder and motioned for him to tag along. Kay hurried to catch up and stuck close to his side.

“You good?” Gage asked.

“The fuck just happened?” Kay responded, ignoring the question.

“After the Disciples were wiped out, some of them escaped out into the caves around Nuka World. We thought we got ‘em all a while back, but apparently not. My guess is that this group killed a patrol and took their outfits to sneak in. Gonna have to have a talk with the guards. We don’t send out a patrol group made up entirely of just men or women.” His eyes flicked down to Kay’s throat and he reached out, wiping the blood from his skin.

“I got lucky,” Kay mumbled. “Uh… thanks. For savin’ my ass.”

Gage huffed out a laugh, despite how strung up he seemed. “Any time.”

They barged into the Amphitheater, the guards moving out of the way at the sight of Gage. He went to a vacant cage near the Backstage building and swung the door open, and the Disciples were shoved inside. Gage set the lock, and Mason appeared with Mae by his side.

“What’s goin’ on?” he questioned.

“Disciples snuck in disguised as our men,” Gage explained. “They must’ve killed a patrol. Took down six of ours in an organized attack and almost got Bishop.”

As if summoned by Kay’s name, Gecko came up from behind them. “What? You okay?”

“Fine, man. Just nicked me.”

With one smooth motion, Mae took her pistol and shot out the kneecaps of each Disciple like fish in a barrel. “Open the cage. Bishop, your bat, please?”

“Oh, uh…” He detached it from his bandolier. “Here.”

“Thank you.” She stepped into the cage and swung at one of the ladies, turning the lower part of her face into a bloody mess. “Every moment one of you doesn’t volunteer to show me where your hideout is, someone loses a jaw.”

None of them spoke, just kept seething in pain from their legs.

“Hm.” She swung again, this time twice, taking out a jaw and cracking a skull.

“Map,” one of them growled. “Give me a map.”

“No,” another hissed, and Mae took her jaw next. She knelt down and offered her arm, and the volunteering Disciple poked the screen attached to her wrist a few times.

"How many," Mae demanded.

“There’s 12 in our base. A cave.”

“Much obliged.” With that she stood up and took them out one by one with Bishop’s bat, blood splattering onto her legs and waist.

“All right, kitten, that’s enough,” Mason said when she didn’t stop.

“They were _my_ guys, Mason,” she responded, eyes shining with tears.

“I know. C’mere.”

With a huff she took the hand he offered and stepped out of the cage. “Gage, I want you to find this area.” She showed him the glass.

“I’m on it.”

“Take Shorty, Jack and Bishop with you.” She put a gentle hand to Kay’s shoulder and squeezed. “At least you made it out, right? Here’s your bat.”

“Thanks. So… we’re heading outside the park?”

“Yes, you are.” She motioned towards a Pack mate to come over. Kay’s argument remained a lump in his throat, Mae’s tone hinting that this wasn’t up for debate.

Gecko squeezed his shoulder. “I’m gonna grab my own bat, then we’ll head out.”

The raider that Mae had waved over greeted Kay with a strangely kind smile. “Hey, the name’s Jack. You’re Bishop?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, taking the hand she offered to shake it.

“So you and Shorty are brothers? Did he send you an invitation or something?”

“Nope. Came here by chance.”

“Wow. Fuckin’ weird coincidence. Guess family finds a way.”

Gecko returned with a gray chain-wrapped bat. “All right, let’s go.”

 

  
By the time they were a mile away from the park entrance, Kay’s stomach was in knots. He tried to assure himself that even if the Fiends knew he left the Mojave, they couldn’t be that close to finding him already. They would have scoured the desert to make sure he was really gone before making the journey here, and that wasn’t an easy task. Not with all the caves and abandoned ranches, along with their ban from the Strip. Kay himself was allowed through, but only because he’d been to Freeside with Gecko before, so security didn’t register him as a threat.

Disregarding all that, it was easy to underestimate the Fiend bosses, and easier to forget that their gang made it to the top mostly because of them. It was entirely possible for them to be right on his tail, maybe even watching him right now.

Not a pretty thought.

“Relax,” Gecko whispered to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Easy for you to say.”

He paused, then shrugged. “True. Still. We’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Gage could feel the tension practically radiating off of Bishop the entire journey to the cave. Every time Gage glanced back, Bishop was looking around like shadows were jumping at him. Maybe it was an effect that came with using too many chems.

He seemed to really have forgiven Shorty, considering how they interacted.  _Would Miller let me off easy like that…?_

_You know he wouldn’t. He’d kick and scream at you._

_He ain’t a kid no more - maybe he’d take it better. And that’s if he’s even still alive._

_Must be. He’s got Joel and Grant, not to mention the old man. Why are you even thinkin’ about ‘em? They don't matter anymore._

“That it, Gage?”

He glanced at Jack and followed her gaze to a cave opening in the hillside. “Yeah. Outta be. Bishop, I’m gonna need you to stop actin’ fidgety and keep your eyes open. No one split up either, okay?”

Both Bishop and Shorty straightened up and gave him a mock salute, and Jack let out a dramatic noise of disgust. “You two really are brothers.”

“Bishop, you go in first,” Gage ordered. “Wanna see how you handle it.”

“Great. I’ll make sure you got a good view of my ass.” He shot Gage a wink and breezed passed to easily scale the slope to the cave’s entrance.

“Woah!” Shorty called to him. “What the fuck?”

“Got good at climbing back home,” he called back down. “You guys comin’ or should I get a head start?”

“Did you not hear what I fuckin’ told you two seconds ago?” Gage said. “No splittin’ up.”

“Then you better get up here before I get bored.”

“He’s actually not joking about that,” Shorty told him as they made their way to a hard-to-spot trail. “He _will_ leave. One time I got stuck in a ditch when I stepped into a little sinkhole and he left when I couldn’t get myself out.”

“Wait… so how did you get out?” Jack asked.

“Parents got worried when I didn’t come home for dinner. They asked ‘im where I was so he told ‘em. Can you believe that shit? Like, he waited for them to ask. I was lucky I didn’t get eaten by coyotes or nothin’.”

“How old were you?”

“Ka—Bishop was 15, I was 21.”

When they reached the cave entrance there was a dead Disciple at Bishop’s feet with a bashed skull. “She walked out while I was standin’ here,” Bishop informed. “Don’t think anyone heard me, so we can still get the jump on ‘em. There’s… how many she say? Twelve? So just eleven more to go, long as none of them are out. Me first, boss?”

“Yeah. Go inside.”

“Yessir.” He propped his bat over his shoulder and ducked through.

The main cavern was surprisingly well furnished. Where the Disciples found all of it, Gage couldn’t guess. But he knew how they managed to escape detection - they were about two hours out from the park.

Seven of the ladies were in there already, and as they took them down Gage paid special attention to Bishop. It only took him one swing each time - two for the heads that were helmeted.

“Gage, behind you!”

With Jack’s warning Gage whipped around and sent a bullet into the Disciple’s chest, the woman about a second away from slitting his throat from behind. When Gage made a move to glance at Bishop again, he only caught a glimpse of his boots as he crawled through an elevated tunnel near the cave ceiling. “Bishop!” Gage called. “I fuckin’ told you not to split up!”

“I’ll get ‘im,” Shorty volunteered, but Gage stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“I will. You two go through that tunnel - there should be four more left. Do _not_ split from each other.”

“You got it.”

Gage jogged over to the hole and hoisted himself into it to crawl through, cursing the kid the whole way, and ended up inside some kind of weird chem room that doubled as a shrine for Nisha. Bishop was standing at the center of it, three Disciples dead at his feet and a knife wound in his waist.

“They’re good with those blades, yeah?” he said, injecting a stimpak.

“I fuckin’ told you to stay with the group,” Gage growled.

He shrugged. “This was quicker. What’s the big deal? It worked out fine.”

Gage advanced. “It’s a big deal because apparently you have some kind of problem with doing what I fuckin’ tell you!”

Bishop’s back hit the wall. “Easy, big man. You’re gettin’ way too pissed. I didn’t even go that far. Why no splittin’ up anyway? We killed most of ‘em.”

“The Disciples were part of Nuka World for a reason. They know how to get the drop on people. What if they killed you?”

He blinked. “… So? Why do you care? I mean, fucking me might be fun, but I mean…” He shrugged.

Gage scowled. “Are you fuckin’ serious?” Bishop’s eyebrows twitched in confusion, and Gage shook his head. “Fuckin’ idiot. Let’s just go.”

“Hold on, big man, we’re still talkin’ here—“

When Bishop lashed his hand out to grab his bicep Gage acted reflexively, jerking around and slamming him back against the wall. A huff of breath left Bishop on impact, and as soon as their eyes met again he gripped Gage’s hair and tugged him into a searing kiss. Gage’s hands went to Bishop's neck, thumbs digging under his jaw, and Bishop’s went to Gage’s belt.

“Hey! You guys all right?” Jack’s voice called. “We only found one of them.”

Gage pulled away quickly and took a step back. “Uh, yeah! The last three were in here.”

“Is Bishop okay?” Shorty’s voice asked.

Bishop passed by Gage for the hole in the wall. “Never better, man! We’re comin’ out.”

 

* * *

 

Kay’s heart wouldn’t stop beating against his chest for the entire journey back to Nuka World. He and Gage stayed quiet, letting Shorty and Jack fill the silence. They split just inside the park, going to their respective territories. Gage and Kay still didn’t say a word to each other as they made their way to Fizztop, but once inside Gage shoved him towards the catwalks as a wordless order for him to head to his loft.

The anger in Gage’s eyes back in the cave had been so fierce, made a tensing heat spike of Kay’s neck. It almost seemed like he was actually worried about him. But that wasn’t the case. Couldn’t be. Kay wasn’t worth being worried about.

Gage shoved him towards the waist-high cabinet as soon as the door closed behind them and Kay slammed into it, hands slapping onto its flat surface. _This_ , this was why he was angry. He couldn’t fuck Kay if he was dead.

Gage quickly grabbed the slick and got behind him, yanking down his pants before doing the same to his own. Then a hand forced his chest to the cabinet, and he felt Gage’s slicked cock against him before he was pushing inside. Kay anticipated the pleasure that would hit him when Gage started thrusting, but it still caught him off guard somehow. With a watery groan he gripped the back of the cabinet, like he’d fly away if he didn’t hold on.

Gage’s thrusts grew harder and harder until Kay’s hips were banging painfully into the metal edge. His mouth gaped open but his voice caught in his throat, and the pleasure bursting through him seemed to be taking his breath away. Gage’s chest met his back and the raider boss snaked his arm under him so he could wrap his hand around Kay’s throat, not constricting but just holding, his palm over his pulse.

"Baby..." Gage sighed, forehead pressing between Kay's shoulder blades. A feeling Kay didn’t recognize bounced around in his ribcage, made him feel suddenly weak. He looked at the way Gage was fucking him in a new light - it wasn't exactly rough, just... eager. Something reflected in it that Kay didn't fully understand.

With a groan his thrusts turned erratic, and he pulled out to come on Kay’s lower back. Disappointment washed over him like ice water - the boss coming first meant Kay didn’t come at all, always did.  _I was so close, too. Guess it was fun while it—_

Gage grabbed his hips and flipped him around, then sunk to his knees and took Kay into his mouth. His aching cock suddenly enveloped by Gage’s warm, wet mouth had him bucking his hips, breaching his throat.

“Shit,” Kay hissed. “Sorry.”

Gage’s throat spasmed in what could have been a laugh before he took Kay’s hand and placed it on the back of his head, closing his fingers against his mohawk. A strangled groan left Kay at the message in the man’s gaze, and he rolled his hips as he kept Gage’s head still, slowly fucking his face.

The feeling of it, the sight, the reality that his boss was doing this… “Gage… I’m gonna…”

Gage gave an affirmative hum and took him deeper, swallowing around him as he came down his throat. Kay’s eyes rolled back, and his hips stuttered until Gage pulled off of him.

The raider boss stood up and pulled him into a hard kiss, and Kay’s entire body flooded with a feeling he’d never experienced. No hint of emptiness, no aching void, just… whatever Gage was giving him. For a moment it even made him think that maybe Gage had actually been worried.

His eyes remained closed for moments after their lips parted, only snapping open when Gage chuckled. Kay glanced around, and his heart sat heavy in his chest. “I guess, uh… I ain’t got an excuse to stay, so…” He yanked his pants back up. “I’ll fuck off. Do it right… Right?”

Gage’s jaw clenched, and he stepped back. “Right.”

He nodded and picked up his bandolier. “Catch you later, big man.”

 

  
Kay laid awake for three hours, feeling restless and just… wrong. He felt cold and vulnerable and downright lonely. The entire time he fought against his urge to go back up to Gage’s loft until he finally gave in.

He made sure he wasn’t being watched before he opened Gage’s door and quietly stepped into the dim room. After a moment of hesitation, he walked over to the bed and carefully climbed over Gage. _Maybe when he wakes up I can just convince him that I didn’t leave in the first—_

“Fuckin’ finally,” Gage sighed tiredly as Kay laid down, turning onto his back and moving his arm so Kay’s head would fall on his bicep. Kay didn’t say anything back, but a smile split his face at the realization that Gage had been waiting for him.

He didn’t know what it all meant - the feeling he had when he was with Gage, the longing he felt when they were apart, the need to fall asleep and wake up next to him. It was confusing and comforting at the same time, not knowing why he felt this way so suddenly and so strongly, but figuring out that he actually could. That the emptiness he had gotten used to wasn't permanent.

He didn’t let his thoughts linger on it in fear of what could come of it. He simply closed his eyes and drifted off into an easy sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Four days later**

 

“Are you sure you didn’t take any chems?” Gage asked, shallowly flipping an empty nuka cola bottle in the air to catch it by its neck.

“Swear to fuck,” Kay promised, holding up one end of his blindfold. “Sober as a… whatever the fuck is always sober.”

“Blindfold down.”

He obeyed, and he heard the subtle scrape of a second nuka cola bottle. His arms tensed, his mind telling him to swing, and he smiled as his bat shattered one of the bottles. He went hard on the returning swing, shattering the second bottle he had heard.

"What the fuck, I thought that would get ya," Gage said.

“What can I say. It’s a talent.”

“You sure you can’t see through that?”

“Nope, eyes are closed. Fabric doesn’t feel good on eyeballs.”

Mae's voice asked, “Am I interrupting something important?”

Kay lifted his blindfold to see Mae approaching, dressed in a cropped Nuka World shirt that had the Bottle mascot positioned at the center between her breasts, nuka cola spurting from its lip. The jumpsuit she wore had the torso shoved down to her hips and sleeves wrapped around her waist.

“Hey, stunner,” Gage greeted.

“How ya doin’, princess,” Kay smiled.

“You been hanging out with Shorty?” she asked with a smile of her own.

“He told me you like pet names.”

“Very true. Anyway, sorry about this, but I need to steal Gage away for a while.”

“What for?” Gage questioned.

“Just a little security thing.”

“Everything okay?” Kay asked. A problem with security was the last thing he needed.

“Oh, psh, yes. No worries. But Gage is head of security, so I need him if I wanna do anything regarding it.”

“You’re cute when you lie.”

“I’m always cute. Gage?”

He stared at her for a moment, and she bit her bottom lip. “… Sec room, isn’t it.”

She nodded gravely. “The sec room.”

“I’ll, uh… find somethin’ to do then,” Kay piped up. 

“I’ll have him back to you soon,” Mae promised. “Then you can continue this… experiment?”

“Of sorts. Very important.”

“Of course.” She nodded to Gage and he gave Kay a glance before following after her. 

Kay watched them for a moment before looking around, catching Skinner as he passed by. "Yo Skinner! Wanna see somethin' cool?"

 

* * *

 

 

Gage hated the Institute. He hated the polished floors that smelled like cleaning solution, the bright lights, the people. But apparently Nate sent word that the cameras on Mae’s heat and movement seeking turrets had caught something weird. So here he was with the Overboss, watching the footage in the Director’s sec room. He had insisted she didn’t need him here for this, but he was in charge of guarding and patrols.

“Right here, ma’am,” X6 told them, stopping the fast forwarding. The Courser was the one to let them in, informing that Nate and Kellogg were ‘taking care of something’.

Every camera had its own screen, and on each in strangely synchronized timing came one person. Their armor varied, but they all wore the same helmet - some kind of animal skull, but they were too far away for Gage to tell what kind. Radstag, maybe.

“If I may give some input, ma’am,” X6 said, “It appears that your defenses are being scouted.”

“I’d guess that these are Raiders,” Mae mumbled. “Definitely not Gunners.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gage said. “We’ve had Raider gangs try to get in before.”

“Yeah, with stupid ambushes. They’ve never scouted us before.”

“So what d’you want? Should I bump up patrols?”

“… No. I want sentry balconies on the walls, one guard on each.”

“Got specifics for which gang they’re comin’ from?”

“Operators. They’ve got more snipers.”

“I’ll get it done.”

She gave him a smile. “I know you will. Six, tell Nate I said thanks for the heads up.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“Gage, I just wanna do a couple things before we head back.”

He groaned. “Aw, darlin’ you know I fuckin’ hate this place.”

“Go to the gymnasium or something. Then you can get right back to Bishop.”

His expression twisted. “I dunno what makes you think I’m so fuckin’ eager to be near that annoying little shit.” Why did it hurt so much to say that?

“If you weren’t, you would’ve accepted that I needed you right away instead of asking what it was. Also, you wouldn’t be wasting your free time with him. Which is adorable, by the way.”

He just grumbled in response and left for the gym. He’d use the target area there to pass the time, maybe try to beat his record.

He tried his best to ignore the fact that Mae was right - he’d rather be with Bishop than in the Institute. Though that wasn’t saying much, considering he’d rather be doing pretty much anything other than kicking it in this ‘utopia’.

 

Mae took a couple of hours to do whatever it was she was doing, then she whisked them both out of there.

 

 

After planning sentry points with the Black siblings and assigning men to each one, Gage retired to Fizztop a while after sundown. Bishop was talking to some woman, Gage couldn’t recognize her from the back, and something she said made him laugh. Then his eyes flicked up to meet Gage’s, and the raider boss nodded up to his loft. In response, Bishop winked.

His conversation partner started to turn her head to see who it was aimed at, but Bishop gripped her chin and turned her attention back to him. Gage passed them and caught what he said.

“Hey, if I’m right in front of you, you don’t need to be lookin’ anywhere else.”

_Cocky._

 

Gage waited with a cigarette for about two minutes before Bishop burst through the door.

“Christ, you ain’t gotta come in that aggressively,” Gage told him, locking it behind them.

“What d’you mean,” he asked, detaching his bat.

“Never mind. What did you end up doing after I left?”

“Some of our boys, sorry, _your_ boys took me to ride that big roller coaster Mae had fixed up in Dry Rock. Would’ve been fun if it didn’t rattle so much.” He unbuckled his belt as he strode to the bed, then dropped a knee to the mattress.

“Ah-ah. Strip,” Gage ordered. Inside the Institute it had occurred to him that Bishop had never actually taken his pants off once since they’ve started this whole thing, both of them always too eager to worry about it. Well, not counting the shower, but Gage hadn’t let his eyes drift down further than his stomach.

Bishop jerked to a stop, then turned to him. “I have to? Went fine every other time.”

 _Don’t make it seem like he’s gotta do any of this._ “You can keep on whatever you want. You don’t even gotta be up here. But for what I got planned, no pants works better.”

Bishop hesitated, then slid his knee off the bed and took off his boots and socks before shucking his pants, revealing nasty burn scars stretching from his heels to the back of his knees.

“All fours,” Gage told him, giving the order quickly so Bishop didn’t think he was lingering on the marred skin. He obeyed, and Gage stripped off his own clothes before kneeling behind him. He took the jar of slick from the nightstand and started loosening him up, noticing he was strangely tense. Sliding two fingers in, one free digit brushed over his perineum, and he paused when he felt a ring.

“… What is this?”

Bishop giggled. “Uh… piercing. NCR doc set me up one night when I was high.”

Gage glanced at the back of Bishop’s head, then tugged on the ring.

“Ha—h!” Bishop yelped out, knees surging further apart. Gage felt him tighten around his fingers, and he grinned.

“Oh, we’re gonna have fun with that,” he promised, voice low. Gage didn’t know how he had missed it the other times they fucked. Distracted, maybe. “Straighten up and hold on to the headboard.”

Bishop scrambled to do as he said, and Gage shifted closer to get right behind him. He moved for Bishop’s legs, and the kid jolted when Gage’s fingers brushed over the burns. “Easy,” Gage told him.

“Sorry. I just, uh…” He moved further back so his thighs were straddling Gage’s, ass hovering over his cock. “Like that?”

Gage put his lips to his ear and lowered his voice. “Yeah. Just like that.” He caught the flutter of Bishop’s eyelids and grinned, then guided him down with a grip on his hips. He pressed his forehead against the nape of Bishop’s neck as he sunk him down on his cock, not stopping until his ass was in his lap. He soothed his hand down Bishop’s spine, stopping at the small of his back. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” He heard the tiniest whimper come from Bishop as his head bowed and shoulder blades shifted. He tightened his grip on the headboard and started moving, rising up with shifting knees and straining thighs before lowering himself back down. He started out slow then gained confidence, lifting himself faster with smoother movement and driving back down. It wasn’t long before his breathing picked up and the noises started working from his throat.

“I never thought…” Bishop panted, trailing off. “Never thought it felt this fucking _good_.”

“What, gettin’ fucked?” Gage questioned, eyes trained on the back muscles shifting under Bishop’s skin as he moved.

“Mmm… Mhm…” He huffed out a clipped laugh. “Thanks for openin’ my eyes.”

Gage chuckled. “Did you really just thank me for fuckin’ you?”

Bishop laughed louder. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

He glided three fingers up his spine and between his shoulder blades. “My pleasure.”

“I think I…” He huffed out a breath. “Harder?”

Gage bit back a groan at the request. “Lean back.”

Bishop obeyed, letting go of the headboard to press his upper back to Gage’s chest. Gage gave him what he wanted, snapped his hips and started pistoning into him.

“Oh,  _fuck_ yes,” Bishop breathed. “Fuck, that’s…” His head tilted back against Gage’s shoulder, and Gage took his cock in one hand while the other reached passed his balls to hook a finger through the piercing. With every upward movement the ring was tugged, and Bishop unraveled so fucking quickly.

“Fuck, Gage,” he breathed, one hand reaching to grip the back of Gage’s mohawk while the other dug fingers into the side of his thigh. “So fucking _good_. Gonna come… gonna…” He groaned deeply, and Gage stroked Bishop’s cock in time with his thrusts, other hand still paying attention to the piercing.

When Bishop came he shot thick threads of cum against the headboard, and Gage surged up onto his knees to fuck him faster.

Bishop’s hands slapped back onto the headboard. “Oh, _fuck_! Fuckfuckfuckfuck—!”

Gage had no doubt he could be heard from outside the loft, but at the moment he didn’t give a shit. “Lemme come inside you.” He took the man’s groan as a wordless approval and thrust faster to reach his own end, pumping his cum deep inside him.

They both collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving. Gage laid there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, then opened them to see Bishop staring at him. “What.”

Bishop didn’t answer, just gripped the metal of his eye patch and pried it off. Gage’s eyelids fluttered from the subtle relief, the sweat that had collected underneath it cooling. Bishop reached for the cigarette carton and lighter on the nightstand and handed to him.

Gage huffed out a laugh. “Thanks.”

“Mm.” He craned his neck to look at the headboard, and his expression twisted.

“It’s easy to clean, y’know,” Gage joked, lips clamped around the cigarette.

“Yeah, I just… remembered somethin’ Runner made me do one time.” He shivered with an exaggerated _ugh_ , like he was trying to make a joke of it, but it made Gage’s chest ache. Bishop plucked the cigarette from Gage’s lips, took a long drag, then gave it back.

“… How’d you get those burn scars?” he asked, immediately regretting it when Bishop tensed up.

“Fire,” he answered dryly.

Gage took a drag. “Bad memory, huh.”

Bishop sat up and scooted off the bed, picking his pants up to yank them on. “Your fucked up eye a ‘bad memory’?”

Gage cocked a brow - he hadn’t seen Bishop get this defensive before. “Certainly ain’t a good one.”

“I’d say same here, but that’d be a big fuckin’ understatement.” He put on his bandolier again and attached his bat.

“Where you off to?”

“Gonna take a shower then find some chems.”

“Told you to lay off the chems.”

“Yeah, not to stop.” He tried the door to find it locked. “Open the door.”

Gage stared at him, took another long drag.

“Boss.”

 _Don't like when he calls me that._ “… No.”

“We’re done, right? So let me the fuck out.”

Gage sat up.“Why you gettin’ so fuckin’ testy? Never been eager to fuck off before.”

“Fine.” He stepped back and kicked the door down, then hurried out.

Gage flopped back down and rested the heel of his thumb against his forehead, trigger and middle finger holding the cigarette away. Unease settled in his gut, ruining the afterglow. _That could’ve gone down better._

The cruel part of him tried to be convincing.  _Who the fuck cares? I fucked ‘im, what happens after doesn’t matter._ He took another drag.

_... Didn’t get a goodbye kiss._

 

* * *

 

 _Fuckin’ asshole._ _Of course fucking burn scars were a bad memory, everyone’s scars have bad memories attached. Why’d he even have to bring it up?_

The Operator that had snatched away his Smooch cigarette puked under the table. “Told ya,” Kay said with a lazy grin, plucking it from her fingers to take a drag.

“Then why aren’t you puking?” she asked, wiping at her mouth as she straightened up.

“Did at first. Stopped a looooong time ago.” He took the pill capsule that the Pack member dropped into his palm and popped it into his mouth, not caring what it was. _Should’ve just kept your pants on. Maybe all that shit wouldn’t’ve happened._

_Wouldn’t’ve been as fun either._

_But now you got that memory floatin’ ‘round. Fuck, it really hurt, didn’t—_

He bolted up and drummed on the table. “Let’s do somethin’.”

“Hell yeah, I’m game for anything,” the Pack mate grinned.

“Same,” the Operator piped up.

“Great.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Yo! Anyone wanna tag along?”

“Where?” a drunk Pack mate asked, and Kay shrugged. “… All right, I’m down.”

Kay propped his bat over his shoulder. “Follow-the-leader.”

A few more fell in line, all of them either high or drunk, and Kay grinned. He left the park with eight other Raiders, his mind telling him not to give a single solitary fuck about the possibility of Fiends hanging about.

 

They found a farmhouse nearby, and Kay bashed in the head of the first resident who approached - some guy yelling at him. Kay hated being yelled at. Why did everyone have to be so loud?

They trashed the place and broke all they could, a Pack mate tossing glasses in the air for Kay to swing at, just like that morning. She howled and he joined in, the suffocating feeling in his chest loosening.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up in the dirt the next morning to a shrieking scream. He pushed himself up and squinted at the young woman with a pack brahmin. “Stop screamin’,” he rasped, a chorus of groans following his order. She didn’t listen, and he forced himself to stand. “ _Stop_.”

She trailed off into incoherent babbling as she fumbled with her pistol holster. Kay grabbed his bat a swung it back. “I said stop _screamin_ ’!” She went down with one hit. The ones without helmets always did. The brahmin she had with her ran off, packs falling off its sides.

“Oh, shit,” he heard someone mumble, and he turned around.

“What.”

“We gotta go,” another Raider urged. “Now. We ain’t gonna talk about this, all right?”

Kay shrugged. “Why?”

“Let’s just go, Bishop, c’mon.”

“All right, all right. I’m with ya.”

 

 

Gage was was one of the first things that popped into his mind on the way back. The itching annoyance Kay had felt was gone, replaced with guilt.

_You freaked out on ‘im for no reason. How was he supposed to know what happened was so fuckin’ bad? ‘Sides, you asked about his eye first. He didn’t freak out at all._

_Gotta apologize. A pissy boss ain’t what you want._

_Gage wouldn’t do nothin’ bad to me, though._

_Don’t know that, and I don’t know him. Not really. He wouldn’t let you out, remember? He trapped you._

_Yeah, but… maybe it’s ‘cause you were actin’ so weird._

“Don’t wanna think about it no more.”

“Huh?” a Pack mate piped up beside him.

Kay looked at him. “Huh? Nothin’. Talkin’ to myself.”

 

* * *

 

Gage powered down his report terminal and headed for the doorway, but before he walked through the threshold Bishop appeared, grabbing him by his shirt and spinning him so his back hit the wall beside the wooden jamb. Bishop captured him in a kiss as soon as Gage was pinned, bookending his face with hands splattered with dried blood. Gage tasted a cocktail of chems on his tongue but he still accepted it, relaxing against the wall. The kiss was greedy and desperate, it tightened Gage’s chest and forced the air from him, and he gripped the back of his neck when Bishop ground his hips against him.

Bishop dropped to his knees and went for Gage’s belt, taking his hardening cock out and laving his tongue up the underside before taking him into his mouth. Bishop didn’t start off easy, deep throated him from the get-go while his hands went to Gage’s ass, guiding him to thrust into his mouth. Gage cupped Bishop’s jaw to feel it working under his fingers as he sucked him off. The sight of those glinting dark eyes staring up at him and his lips around his cock almost had Gage losing it too early, so he tipped his head back and focused on the feeling. The fucking amazing feeling of his lips and tongue and cheeks. He seemed to already know what Gage liked, was working magic down there and Gage couldn’t help but face fuck him, holding his head in place as he thrust in. By the content hum that Bishop gave him, Gage assumed he didn’t mind.

When he came Bishop swallowed him down eagerly, and Gage had to practically tug him off when it became too much. He bounced on his heels as he stood, and he gave Gage another kiss. “Sorry,” the kid blurted. “I mean, not for suckin’ you off, but for last night. And the door.”

“I, uh… I’m sorry, too. Shouldn’t’ve… you know.”

Bishop smiled brightly. “S’okay. I’ll catch you later, big man.”

“Hold on. Why you all bloody?”

He shrugged. “Went out last night.” He winced like he had made a mistake. “Ain’t out of the normal, right? Raiders get bloody.”

“Who’s blood?”

“Uh, y’know. Went outside and got swarmed by those rad-rats. No sweat. Anyway, I’m fuckin' off.”

“... Sure. See ya.” Bishop disappeared, and Gage sat down at his desk. He had a bad feeling in his gut, like something was wrong. Bishop didn't seem that off, but Gage could tell that he was. A bit dodgy, anxious to leave when Gage started asking questions. Maybe he felt awkward after their little spat last night, maybe it was because of the chems, maybe he was hiding something.

Whatever it was, Gage didn't like it.

 

* * *

 

Kay was safe for most of the day, up until Gecko found him and thwacked him on the back of the head as soon as he was close enough.

“The fuck, man?” he whined, ducking away from another hit. “What’s your problem?”

“You’re here for less than a month and you manage to fuck something up,” he responded with a scowl.

“What exactly did I fuck up?”

“Follow me and you’ll find out. Jesus, Kay, I can’t fuckin’ believe you.”

He didn’t ask any other questions, just followed his brother to an emptied Cappy’s Cafe, almost everyone from his raid last night seated at the tables. All of the bosses stood against the counter, including a very pissed off looking Overboss. Mags was rubbing a hand over Mae's back - a strangely comforting gesture.

Gecko shoved Kay down into one of the seats. “Good, sweetheart?”

Mae nodded, and he left Kay alone. “What’s, uh…”

“Keep your mouth shut, kid,” Mason told him.

Mae pushed off the counter, Mags' hand falling from her back. “I was told earlier today that a group of my men raided Dunmore farm and killed the people there. As all of you, well, almost all of you know, I _liked_ them. I told you very explicitly that they were off limits, and that they were crucial to two of our trading lines. So I reviewed the sec cam footage from the turrets I gave them to see all just marching right in. And you, Bishop, killing Brett as soon as you step foot on the fucking property, then murdering their daughter the next morning when she had the gall to scream at the sight of her dead parents. You didn’t know they were allies, I get it. But the rest of you? You guys knew.”

“We were fucked up, boss,” a Pack mate piped up. “We weren’t thinkin’ right.”

“No one gets fucked up enough to forget who their friends are,” Mason responded. "The one who killed Monique was masked, but if any of you know who it was, you damn well better tell us soon."

Kay glanced quickly at Gage to see his eye trained right on him. He knew right away that they were gonna have some words when they were out of there.

“So, punishments,” Mags said calmly. “I’ll start. Only one of you is mine, so this will be simple. You’re stuck cleaning the Parlor showers, bathrooms and kitchen for the next three months. A child’s chore, but it’s fitting since you acted like one.”

“Yes boss,” the woman mumbled.

“And the three of you?” Mason chimed in, staring at his men. “You’re gettin’ collared and caged for two weeks, subject to anything other Pack mates wanna do to you. A little humiliation should set you straight.”

“Three of you,” Gage spoke up, nodding to his own guys. “You’re gonna clean up that farmhouse. Every piece of trashed furniture, every shard of glass. I don’t care how much time it takes. You ain't comin' back till it's done.”

“Bishop, I’m excluding you from it,” Mae said. “Instead, you’re gonna dig the Dunmores nice big graves and bury them on the property. When the others are done cleaning up, you’re gonna run the place for the family you killed. Head out there every day to check on the brahmin that you so mercifully left alive, keep track of the supply line that runs through there.”

“I’m a Raider, I ain’t runnin’ a fuckin’ farmhouse,” he responded.

“You will if you wanna stay in Nuka World. You have that big of a problem with it, say your goodbyes and get out of my fucking park.” She rounded the table for the door. “All punishments effective immediately.”

Mason and Mags pushed off the counter to lead their men out, but Gage stayed put.

“You three, get to the farm,” he ordered his other guys, and they obeyed. Gage stared at Kay for a moment after the door closed. “Rad-rats. Might as well’ve been, right?”

“Wasn’t a big deal, man,” Kay mumbled, not meeting his eye and instead staring at his feet.

“You’re fuckin’ kidding, right? I don’t know how you operated in that old gang of yours, but you can’t go actin’ like some rebellious teenager then kick and pout when you get in trouble. The Overboss tells you to do somethin’, you don’t argue, you fuckin’ do it.”

He finally looked up to meet Gage’s eye. “What makes you so loyal anyway, huh? I raided a farmhouse, so fuckin’ what? We’re _Raiders_. Is it ‘cause she lets you fuck ‘er? I mean, I know it’s prob'ly fuckin’ _paradise_ feelin’ her cunt wrapped around you, but—”

Gage hauled him up by his bandolier and punched him hard across the face, sending him stumbling to the floor. The Fiend bosses flashed into his mind like a flip book, all the times he did something to piss one of them off - the times they knocked him to the ground, shoved him against walls, threatened him with a gun to his head then had him suck off the barrel.

Gage’s fingers brushed over the nape of his neck and he scrambled up to head for the door, not looking back. “Sorry, boss. Won’t happen again.” It was an automated response, something that was ingrained into his brain from the very first day of being a Raider.

“Bishop.”

Gage’s voice blended with the ones echoing in his mind, the call of his name a harbinger for a beat down or fuck session. He couldn’t tell if he was really hearing it, so he opened the door and left for the farmhouse.

 

* * *

 

Kay picked a nice clearing on the property to bury the Dunmores, just like he had done with his parents. The difference was that he didn’t have to wait a few days to do it, drag rotting corpses instead of fresh ones. Oh, and the daughter. He didn’t have a sister or anything. 

_You really grew up to be like the Fiends. You know that, right?_

_I didn’t take their kid._

_No, you just killed her. Guess that saved her the grief of burying her parents, huh?_

It wasn’t part of the punishment, but he uprooted and replanted small hubflower bushes on top of the graves once they were filled. Closest to ‘sorry’ he’d ever be able to get.

_You’re gettin’ soft, Bishop._

_Good. Means I’m not too far gone._

Smooch always fucked him up when it came to stuff like empathy and morality - it was the only way he could really go on raids with the the Fiends. He didn’t need it for all of them, just the ones on little family-run ranches and farms. Why they chose to hit targets so fuckin’ little he never understood. They never had anything worthwhile. Maybe it was just for the destruction, but even then there was never enough to fuck up that would qualify as a fix.

He sat down on the ground in front of the graves, and his mind went back to Gage, like it had again and again for the passed two hours. Kay always sucked it up when it came to beat downs, silently thought about ripping them apart while the apologies spewed out of him. But with Gage he really meant it, craved forgiveness from him, needed it. He wanted things to just go back to how they were before he found out, before Kay badmouthed the man’s friend. He should admire Gage for his loyalty, not spite him for it.

_He really does just see you as one of his men. You know that. The only difference is that he fucks you. Or used to fuck you. Don’t know if he’ll wanna keep whatever you had going after what happened._

_Like you really had anything to begin with?_

_There’s… I dunno. A connection there._

_Wait, you realize how fuckin’ stupid that sounds, right? Takes a long time to get close to someone. Ain’t no such thing as an instant connection._

_Doesn’t stop you from feelin’ what you’re feelin’._

He made a noise of disgust at himself and stood up to check on the brahmin then head home.

_Not head home. Head back to Nuka World. Home is rotting away back in the Mojave._

 

* * *

 

Gage watched the doors, leaning against the catwalk’s railing while he waited for Bishop to get back. 

He’s knocked down plenty of his men before, it was pretty fuckin’ standard. Bishop shouldn’t be any different. But after the kid fell to the ground a sickening feeling had flooded into his gut, and the mechanical apology he’d muttered as he stood made Gage feel like shit. The momentum to chase after Bishop when he left the cafe had built up tension in his legs, but he resisted. He shouldn’t be treated any differently from the others in Gage’s crew.

_But you like ‘im, don’t you. And you want him to like you. You want the reckless, chem addicted, smart ass idiot to look at you with that bright grin of his, follow you around and keep those big dark eyes on you. ‘Cause it feels good, doesn’t it? Feels right to have him by you._

Bishop burst through the doors and didn’t spare him a glance as he passed. Gage felt his name catch in his throat, remembering how he’d gone rigid when he called after him in the cafe.

“Kay.”

Bishop’s steps faltered, and he turned to Gage with wide eyes, only for the surprise to melt away and a smile to take its place. But that didn’t last either. “Yeah boss?”

Gage nodded up to his loft, and Bishop followed him. Gage closed the new door behind them, and Bishop immediately lifted his bandolier off and unbuckled his pants as he headed for the bed.  _You can just say ‘fuck it’ you know. Fuck him and don’t change anything._ “Stop.”

Bishop froze just short of sliding the waist of his pants over his hips. “Why?”

“I just… wanna talk.”

He glanced away for a moment, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “… Wanna grab a drink?”


	11. Chapter 11

They didn’t talk until they were seated inside Gage’s bar. One of the workers brought a bottle of whiskey to their table in the corner and placed it down after generously filling two glasses.

“I’m… sorry,” Gage offered after a few moments of just staring at their drinks. “I shouldn’t’ve punched you. Definitely not that hard.”

Bishop chuckled, a slow smile splitting his face. “Ah, you got no reason to apologize. ‘Sides, I been decked so many times by the bosses I should be able to take it better. I… shouldn’t’ve talked about Mae like that. I know she’s your friend. Plus, I really do like ‘er. Fuck, if I was her I woulda just killed me. An eye for an eye. I know she went easy on me…”

Gage could tell he wanted to say more, so he kept quiet.

Bishop took a swig of his whiskey. “… Thought after I left the Fiends I would finally stop raidin’ families like that. Families like mine. But one of the chems I use just totally fucks with my moral compass, which is already fuckin’ shoddy to begin with. It’s like I can’t feel nothin’.” He traced the rim of his glass. “S’why I like it so much.”

 _You ain’t gotta tell ‘im anything. Just let the kid talk. Might find out somethin’ useful that way._ “After what happened with my eye, I got hooked on Med-X. Then other chems when it wasn’t enough.”

Bishop’s eyes darted up from his glass. “Are you still…?”

He shook his head. “No. Kicked the chems when I joined Colter.” He leaned forward. “He was a piece of shit, which is why I helped kill him. Mae’s got my loyalty ‘cause she’s earned it. Ain’t nothin’ else to it than that.”

“I know, I know…” He leaned back in his chair. “I just got pissy. Just wanted to push your buttons, I guess.”

“Well, you’re good at it.” Bishop smiled, and Gage smiled back as he lifted his glass to his lips. _There we go. Better than that mopey face he had goin’ on._

_Wanna keep ‘im smiling._

The voice was so quiet and so far away he barely acknowledged it, and it was easy to shoo away.

“So how’d you kick the chems?” Bishop asked.

“Was a stupid way. I just stopped, dealt with the withdrawal. Worst few weeks of my life, but. I got through it.”

Bishop huffed out a laugh. “Wish I had your willpower. I’ve tried and tried, and I can manage daytime without ‘em sometimes since I ain’t with the Fiends anymore, but… nights are hard.”

“‘Cause of the nightmares.”

He glanced down at his glass with a humorless laugh. “Makes me seem like a fuckin’ pussy, but… yeah.” He paused. “They’re not… I lied about them bein’ ‘cause of withdrawal. I had ‘em even before I took chems. Hell, they’re part of the reason I started in the first place. Nightmares about my family, about seein’ them bein’ killed all over again. Don’t know how to make ‘em stop.”

“I get those kind of nightmares, too,” Gage blurted before he could reconsider. “About my brothers. See them get killed or hurt ‘cause I left ‘em. Had ‘em for years and they’re gettin’ worse.”

“How do you deal with ‘em?”

He huffed out a laugh. “I don’t.”

They left all the negative shit behind right there and just talked. Gage played his own secret game of ‘how many times can I make Bishop smile’, a very easy thing to win.

 

 

“Man,” Bishop sighed after his second whiskey. “You kinda piss me off, y’know?”

Gage giggled into his glass. “Yeah? Is it the same reason you piss me off?”

“Dunno. Probably not…” He stretched his arms across the table and stared at his hands. “You just… make me feel different when I’m around you. Don’t know what to call it. But I like it. Like when you’re happy with me, too. Didn’t care with my other bosses, long as they didn’t beat me or nothin’ they could be as pissed as they wanted. But… I dunno. Don’t like when you’re mad at me.” He traced a shape over the table with his middle finger. “Like spending time with you, too. And you make me feel like I’m more than I really am.” A nervous smile tugged at his lips. “Ah, fuck. That was all babbling, wasn’t it. Point is, you make me feel good and I don’t know why. So it pisses me off.” He flicked his gaze up to meet Gage’s. “Why do I piss you off?”

Gage stared at him for a moment, willing the fluttering in his stomach to stop. “You could give me the rest of the night and I wouldn’t be able to name all the reasons.”

A laugh bubbled up from Bishop’s throat, and he bowed his head. “Ass.”

Gage smiled and poured more whiskey into both their glasses.

 

They drank for a few more hours, until Gage couldn’t handle just _watching_ Bishop and dragged him up to the rentable private room up the escalator’s steps, damn whoever saw them. He swung the door open and shoved the kid inside before following him in and closing the door, both of them bathed in the pink light from the colored bulbs hanging above. They undressed hurriedly and fell into the bed, Gage on top. They ground against each other, drunkenly impatient. But something nagged at Gage’s mind.

“This ain’t all you’re good for, you know,” he said, lips to Bishop’s neck. “Ain’t the only reason I want you around.”

“… Dangerous, sayin’ that,” Bishop responded.

“Why’s that.”

“I might actually believe you.” He hooked his finger under the strap of Gage’s eye patch and tossed it, then pulled him into a kiss. With no slick, Gage took both of them into his hand, and Bishop’s hips bucked with each stroke until they came nearly at the same time, their cum spurting between their stomachs. Gage rolled off of him, and they stared up at the ceiling.

“… Hey," Bishop rasped after a while of comfortable silence between them.

“Hm.”

“Where you from?”

“… Capital Wasteland.”

“Ever think of going back there?”

 _No. Why would I? Ain’t got a reason._ “Sometimes. Dream about it.”

“If you ever decide to… Can I tag along?”

Gage smiled to himself. “Sure, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Kay woke up before Gage did, an arm and a leg draped over him. He blinked away the blur in his vision and looked at the novelty cappy clock on the wall - 1pm.

“Shit,” he whispered, carefully standing up from the bed to get dressed. He thought about waking Gage to tell him he was leaving, but decided against it. The man deserved to sleep however long he wanted.

Outside, Kay squinted his eyes against the sun as he strode for the entrance, but his steps faltered when he noticed Mae with one of her mutts at her side heading out.

_Please don’t wait for me._

She stopped walking, folding her arms over her chest.

 _Dammit._ “Hey boss,” he greeted.

She glanced at the bar. “You sleep there last night?”

“Uh… yeah.”

She nodded. “… With Gage?” He blinked at her, sputtered a bit. “Don’t worry, I know about you two.”

“Uh… yeah. With Gage.”

“We waitin’ for ‘im, or…?”

“Nah, he’s still sleeping.”

“Did you tell him you were leaving?”

“Didn't wanna wake 'im.”

She nodded again. “… I was about to check on those graves I had you dig. Why don’t you take that run with me now?”

“Uh… sure. Was heading there anyway.”

She waited for him to join her side before taking off. Kay’s head throbbed with each sprint forward, but he powered through until they reached the farmhouse. Gage’s men were still cleaning up, not even close to done.

“Where’s the graves?” Mae asked, and Kay gestured to the clearing. He followed her over and they stopped in front of them.

“… Hubflowers, huh?” she mentioned.

“Yeah. Hubflowers.”

“That seems like a sign of remorse.”

“Mm.”

She looked at him. “Why’d you do it? I’ll admit that I don’t know you that well, but from what I do know, this wasn’t your style.”

“I was pissed so I did some chems. One of them really fucks with my moral compass. I know it’s a shit excuse, but it’s an explanation, too. So.”

“Why were you pissed?”

“Ah, somethin’ stupid. I, uh… I was with Gage and he brought somethin’ up that hit a sore spot.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to.”

He huffed out a laugh. “You ain’t gotta defend him, sweetheart. I know he didn’t wanna make me angry or nothin’.”

“Good.” She stared at the graves for a moment. “… Well, I’m gonna go for the rest of my run. Check on the brahmin, make sure they’re all set for what they need. Then you can go. They don’t need a babysitter since they have turrets.”

“Sure. Will do. And thanks for… not killin’ me over this.”

“Well I would’ve, but Gage would be pissed.” Her smile reassured him she was joking, and with a hop and skip she was off. Kay did as she told him, making sure the brahmin had a source of water and were corralled in the grassiest area of the farm. It brought him back to his days with his parents, doing chores that were just like this. It was bittersweet.

“Hey, little brother.”

Kay paused, his hand on the brahmin’s side from a gentle pat he gave it. “Hey, man.”

Gecko wandered closer. “I’m uh… sorry for smackin’ you.”

“Nothin’ I ain’t used to.”

He closed his eyes for a moment. “I just… don’t want you to do anything that’ll end up with you gettin’ kicked out. ‘Cause that’ll mean I gotta go, too.”

“I don’t think Mae would give you the boot for somethin’ on my head.”

“No, I mean I’d leave with you.”

His brows furrowed. “Like… willingly?”

“Yeah, man. Told you it’s you and me. So don’t do anything to screw up our place here. I don’t wanna leave home a second time, and you shouldn’t have to either.”

He held back a smile. “All right.”

 

* * *

 

Gage was gently kicked awake, and he rolled away from the opposing boot before cracking his eyes open to see Mae, hands on her hips. “What…?” He looked around for Bishop, only to find that he wasn’t there.

“He’s gone,” Mae told him.

“Yeah, I see that. Wait, how’d you—?“

“I was heading out for my run and caught him leaving. How are you two doing?”

Gage sat up. “Why’re you so fuckin’ invested in this. Thought we established it was jus’ sex.”

Mae sighed and flopped down on the bed, legs dangling off the side. “… He brings out your special smile. The one everyone has and only one person can bring out.”

“Ain’t no different from how I usually smile.”

“Mm-mm. It is. You’ve seen it with me and Mason, right?”

Gage knew which one she was talking about. How they looked at each other with shining eyes, like maybe the world really wasn’t as shitty as everyone said it was, because what they saw in each other couldn’t exist in something like that. “Yeah. I seen it. That ain’t what Bishop and I got.”

“You really don’t see it? He gets that big goofy smile every time he sees you. If I could make him smile like that, it’d always be plastered on his face. But only you can bring it out.” She sighed and stood up. “Whatever. If you don’t wanna see it, I can’t make you. Bye.”

“What, are you pissed at me now?”

“No, you’re just frustrating. I don’t know why you’re fighting against it. It’s stupid.”

“There’s nothin’ for me to fight against. We haven’t even known each other that long.”

“Neither did Mason and I, and look at us now. I felt what we had pretty damn quickly, and he did too. It was like some kind of tether that caught us almost instantly. Made us feel like we were meant to be together, to find each other. Do you know what I mean?”

He did. “Nah. Ain’t got a clue.”

She huffed a laugh out through her nose. “Fine. I’ll see you later.”

The door was closed a little bit harder than necessary, and Gage flinched. Mae was right. Why was he trying so damn hard to deny it?

Because all of it was messing him up.

_He said he wanted to go home with you._

_Ain’t my fuckin’ home. Home’s wherever I am. ‘Sides, he was drunk. We both were._

_But you wouldn’t mind, would you. Going back there as long as he was with you. ‘Cause no matter how you try to spin it, you feel better with ‘im by your side. You’re… comfortable._

_That’s dangerous. Ain’t supposed to get too comfortable._

_Okay. Why?_

_… Dunno._

The cold, cruel part of him clawed its way up to his mind, the part that didn’t like being confused about everything, didn’t like the change that was forming inside of him, the part that just wanted everything to say the same. Stay simple.

_Ain’t nothin’ special between us. What does Mae know? She’s a romantic - fillin’ your head with what she wants you to think ‘cause it’s pretty. Me and Bishop just fuck, ain’t nothin’ else to it._

_Then stop actin’ like there is._


	12. Chapter 12

Kay had stayed to help the others finish cleaning up, despite being excluded from their punishment. He returned to the park around sundown and used one of the showers in the Parlor before heading back to Fizztop. He was hoping Gage would be waiting for him, but when he got inside he wasn’t in front of the catwalk. Kay lingered around the bunks for a while, thinking he just wasn’t back yet. But when he made his way back to the doors, he saw the loft’s light on.

_Does he… just not wanna tonight?_

Once again curiosity got the better of him and he made his way up. Nearing the door, he heard a woman’s grunts and moans, overlapping the creak of the bed.

His chest tightened, a certain suffocation that felt like smoke blooming, rising to his throat. He smiled, a pained, grim smile that required effort. Kay backed away from the door a few steps before turning and heading down the catwalk.

_What’s wrong, huh? Ain’t like you were exclusive or nothin’, remember?_

_But… What, I wasn’t good enough? He get bored or somethin’?_

_Maybe he likes variety. You ain’t with ‘im every second of every day, he could’ve been doin’ this the whole time. This is just the first time you caught ‘im._

_‘Caught’, like he’s doin’ somethin’ wrong. He ain’t mine. Just… gotta face the fact that he doesn’t feel the same things I do._

The thought drained him, made him dizzy. He collapsed onto his bed and dragged his pack out from underneath it, digging around until he found the right chem. He tossed the pill into his mouth and laid down to wait, but not for long. Its effects spread through him quick and easy, and in a few minutes he was asleep.

 

 

He avoided Gage the next day, heading straight for the farmhouse and staying longer than he needed to, helping out with the rest of the cleaning. He insisted that Gage probably didn’t mean they needed to pick up every single shard of glass or splinters of wood, but they wouldn’t hear it. After checking on the brahmin one more time, he headed back to Fizztop with the rest of the crew.

Gage was waiting for him in front of the catwalks. Despite how Kay had been feeling, he was still happy to see him. “Wanna come up?” Gage asked him, pushing off the railing.

 _Like I got a choice? Can't say no to the boss._ “Lead the way.” He followed Gage to the loft, his stomach churning with apprehension the whole way. Gage closed the door behind them, and Kay went straight to the bed, yanking his pants off before getting on his hands and knees. If this was nothing more than just sex, he’d act like it. Didn’t want to embarrass himself, after all.

“You have a bad day or somethin’?” Gage questioned, undoing his buckle.

“Does it matter? You’re still gonna fuck me, right?”

His hand glided down Kay’s spine. “Not if you don’t want it.”

 _Don’t say shit like that._ “I want it.”

His palm stopped at his lower back. “… All right.”

Kay lowered himself down to his elbows and bowed his head, waiting for Gage. His weight dipped behind him and a hand soothed over the flank of his back. “Relax,” Gage told him.

“I am relaxed.”

“Yeah, ‘bout relaxed as a taut wire.”

“Just fuckin’ do it, all right?”

“Hey.” He shoved down on Kay’s lower back, forcing his knees to shift further apart. Gage draped himself over him, back to Kay’s chest and his arm curling around him. “What’s the matter, huh? You ain’t gonna enjoy this if you’re all tense.” His hand soothed down Kay’s chest to the trail of hair on his lower stomach. “Bet I won’t even be able to get those pretty noises out of you.”

“You want pretty noises, that lady from last night sounded like she made ‘em just fine.” He winced when Gage’s hand stopped. _Can never just keep my fucking mouth shut._

Gage lifted off of him, but Kay stayed in place. “I don’t know why I said that. It ain’t none of my business who you fuck.” He looked over his shoulder to see Gage sitting on the edge of the bed, scrubbing at his forehead. “Hey, I’m sorry. I take it back, just don’t be mad at me.”

“I ain’t mad.”

The softness of his voice relaxed the tension in Kay’s shoulder. He crawled over to Gage’s back and slid his knees around him. “C’mon, then.” He settled his hand on Gage’s thigh. “Let me make you come, boss.”

Gage stopped him just short of wrapping his fingers around him, instead lacing his between them and pinning Kay’s palm to his thigh. He huffed out a humorless laugh. “Wondered why you didn’t show up last night. Didn’t occur to me you actually might’ve… I thought…” he paused. “Thought that sleepin’ with someone else would make this less than what it is. But it didn’t. Didn’t feel… right.”

Kay swallowed, lifting his other hand to glide it up Gage’s spine. “I hated hearin’ her with you, knowin’ you were with someone else. I hated it.” His brows knitted together, and he kneaded at the back of Gage’s neck. “Why’s it like this with us? Huh?” His voice broke. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Gage said softly. “But it’s frustratin’ as all fuck.”

A laugh spasmed out of him, and he pressed his forehead to Gage’s shoulder. “Yeah. Be way easier if we knew what the fuck was going on.”

“She was the only one, Kay,” Gage promised, turning around to face him. “I haven’t even thought about fuckin’ anyone else since you got here.”

Kay felt a spark of mischief, and he smirked. “Did you think about me?” he asked, leaning closer. “While you were fucking her.”

He crawled closer so Kay shifted further up the bed until his back was to the headboard. “You even gotta ask that? Course I did.” He hooked an arm under Kay’s leg and leaned in close, his voice to his ear. “Thought about you on your knees in front of me. Your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Kay groaned, closing his eyes before they rolled back. He reached between them and tilted his hips up, slowly taking in Gage’s slicked cock.

“Thought of how fuckin' tight you are,” he continued, rolling his hips to thrust deeper. "How fuckin' good it feels every time I fuck you."

Kay’s fingers flexed against Gage’s shoulder as pleasure erupted. “ _Gage_.” He opened his eyes, and the immediate sight of Gage’s eyepatch made him want to close them again. He pried the metal off and tugged back the strap, letting go to fling it across the room.

Gage chuckled, “Did you just fuckin’ slingshot my patch?”

“Uh-huh.” He pulled him closer to kiss him, thumb soothing over the marred skin under his eye. Gage kept his pace slow and his thrusts deep, Kay’s legs draped over his forearms.

“That’s it, baby,” Gage mumbled against his neck as Kay’s groans and sighs grew louder. He pulled back just enough to scan his gaze over Kay’s expression. “You look so pretty bein’ fucked, you know that?”

“God _dammit_ ,” Kay huffed, Gage’s voice adding to the pleasure. “Why’re you suddenly good at dirty talk.”

“Always been good at it. Just don’t need it.”

“Well no one _needs_ it.”

Gage grinned and put his lips to his ear. “What, you wanna hear my voice while I fuck you, Kay?”

He groaned, head lulling forward against Gage’s shoulder. The raider boss muttered increasingly filthy things into his ear, things that made even Kay start to blush, right up to the point where he came so hard he nearly blacked out. Gage followed close behind, pumping his cum inside him before laying them both down.

When Kay caught his breath Gage reached for the cigarette carton and lighter on his dresser. They laid there in comfortable silence, enjoying the afterglow.

But there was still something hanging heavy over them, and Kay knew that he had to bring it up eventually. “You, uh… asked about the burns before. I dunno why I got so pissy about it. It’s stupid.”

“You ain’t gotta tell me if—“

“No, I— I want to. When I was first ‘inducted’ into the Fiends I went to the lowest boss, but when he didn’t want the hassle of havin’ a 17 year old in his crew he gave me to Cook-Cook. He was… the worst of ‘em. Psychopath, pyromaniac, rapist…” He put a hand up when he saw Gage’s head turn towards him in peripheral view. “He didn’t do nothin’ to me. Told me he was into the ‘more mature’, remember? Anyway, I managed to stay out of his way most of the time, ‘cept… well bein’ the fuckin’ idiot that I am, I got pissed off and killed his pet brahmin. Which… led him to go into a sort of frenzy. Killed half his men by burnin’ them alive while they scattered. I wasn’t killed, obviously, but he got right on my heels with his flamer…” His mind flashed to that night, the burning bodies and the smell of scorched flesh, of his own. Tears stung his eyes, and he turned his head to Gage. “It hurt so fuckin’ bad, man.”

Putting a hand to his cheek, Gage kissed him. It only prompted tears to spill but Kay returned it, suddenly wanting nothing more than this. It made his chest feel waterlogged, washed away the chaos replaying in his mind and sent waves crashing through his stomach. He wanted to drown in it, be consumed by what only Gage could give him.

Gage turned onto his side and pulled Kay into him, cradling his head to his chest. Kay shifted closer and draped his arm over him, pressing his hand to his shoulder blade. He soaked in Gage's warmth and relaxed into him.


	13. Chapter 13

Rapid knocking on the door woke both of them up, but it made Kay nearly jump out of his skin.

“Gage? You okay? You’re worrying me.” Mae didn’t wait for an answer, just barged in and squeaked in surprise.

“Mae,” Gage grumbled in annoyance.

She fought against a smile. “I just— you’re always up so early. I got worried that you like, died in your sleep or something. Hi, Bishop.”

He gave her a dazed grin, head on Gage’s chest. “Hey, boss.”

“Anyway, up and at ‘em. You both have jobs, you know. Go do them.” With that she closed the door and left.

Kay blinked at the novelty clock on the wall and saw it was nearly 4pm. “Fuck, again?” He bounced over Gage and wrestled his pants on.

“What’s with the rush?” Gage questioned as he stretched.

“Domestic brahmin get agitated when they’re left alone for too long.” He put on his bandolier.

“Oh. Right. Forgot that.”

He cocked a brow. “You knew?”

“Yeah, we…” He paused. “I grew up with ‘em. Tell you about it some other time.”

“Sure. Whenever you want.” He strode back over to the bed and gave him a goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

 

  
The brahmin had knocked down their corral’s gate but hadn’t managed to go far. They followed him back in, nudging at his waist as silent demands for food and care. ”All right, all right. Just give me a sec.” He hurried in and out of the supply shack, carrying sacks of supplemented food used to strengthen brahmin so they could carry supplies for long distances. Traders were scheduled to pick them up in two days and replace them with their current brahmin to give them rest. It was apparently a cycle of different brahmin - Kay wasn’t used to that. His family just kept the same ones, used them for milk.

He shuddered at the thought. There was nothing he hated more than milking brahmin, then having to drink what they didn’t sell.

 

After an hour, he was getting ready to leave. He’d be back later that night to give them a few more moments of attention before finally retiring.

“Hey, easy,” Kay mumbled as one of them gently charged against him. “I’ll be back, all right? Jeez, you’re clingy. Huh?”

A gunshot had him flinching hard, and blood splattered from one of the brahmin’s heads before it fell. “What the—“

A bullet plunged into the back of his knee, and he crumpled to the ground with a pained, throat aching cry. Arms looped under his, and he was held back. He could feel his blood drain from his face as two familiar figures came from behind him.

“You know how fuckin’ annoying it’s been, waitin’ for you to be alone out here?” Cook-Cook asked as Daniel sent a bullet into the other brahmin. Cook-Cook grinned, taking Kay’s jaw in his grip. “Been a while, kid. Damn if you haven’t matured nicely.”

Kay struggled to speak passed the fear and pain. “Speak of the devil, I guess.”

If he was going out, he was going out a smart ass.

“We always knew you were stupid, Bishop,” Daniel said, crouching down in front of him. “But to steal an entire shipment of chems from us? That’s so fuckin’ beyond the comprehension of stupid. After all we’ve given you, too.”

“You’ve done nothing for me,” he growled, spit flying. “You guys ruined my fuckin’ life, takin’ me.”

“And made you part of one of the most powerful groups in the Mojave. You had everything, Bishop. Chems, caps, all the strange you could ask for. Guess you got addicted to the power, too, considering where you ran off to. And thinkin’ that we couldn’t be right on your tail? Stupid, too. You betrayed us durin’ the time we needed you most, and you stole from us. You don’t deserve that mark on your hand.”

Cook-Cook grabbed his wrist. “What’re you thinkin’, chop it off right about here?”

“No, just skin ‘im. For what we got planned, his blood’ll thin out and he’ll bleed to death before we’re done.”

“No, no, no,” Kay said in rapid fire, flailing his uninjured leg to try and scoot away.

“Hush,” Cook-Cook told him. “If it were up to me? I’d have better plans for you, sweet thing.” He brandished a combat knife from his boot. “Don’t squirm to much or we’ll shoot you again.”

 

* * *

 

“You seen Bishop?” Gage asked one of the sentries. 

“Not since he headed out to Dunmore’s.”

Gage nodded and headed for the entrance. As it got darker, he had started to worry that Bishop was avoiding him. He thought things had gone so fuckin’ well the night before and seemed fine this morning, but as time went by he started to doubt. Maybe Bishop had regretted telling him about the burns, maybe he didn’t mean what he said last night. Gage wanted to straighten things out, make things right. Now that he’d finally accepted that what Mae had said might be true, he didn’t want to screw it up. Not the one thing that had him feeling… whatever this was. Happy? No, it was more than that. Something that didn’t have an exact word to describe it.

A cold, pure shot of terror ripped through him at the scene. Both brahmin were dead and Kay was gone, blood in the disturbed dirt. Walking closer with weak legs, Gage felt bile rise to his throat at the sight of his skin on the ground. Cut messily from his hand, the insignia was slapped into the dirt like a soaked piece of cloth.

Gage stumbled back and lurched, puking into a patch of dry grass. His mind raced too fast for him to even grab onto a single thought. The only thing he could manage was to run for Nuka World as fast as he could.

 

 

“They took ‘im,” he blurted as soon as Mae and Mason were in his sight.

“Took who?” Mason asked with furrowed brows.

“Kay! They took Kay!”

Mae stood from Mason’s lap. “Who took him?”

“I don’t know, but it was someone.”

Shorty was with them in seconds. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“Kay didn’t come back from the Dunmore’s place so I got worried that he was… we talked about some things and I thought he was avoiding me. When I got there, the brahmin were shot dead and his tattoo was on the ground. They skinned his fucking hand, Mae.”

Shorty’s eyes closed, and he wobbled. “No, no, no, no… No, no, no…”

“Shorty? You know somethin’?” Gage questioned. “You need to tell me.”

“The Fiends. The fuckin’ Fiends.”

“His old gang?”

Surprise flashed on Shorty’s face, but only for an instant. “Yeah. Kay stole from ‘em and bailed, and he told me that they were after him. It was the whole reason he left home. Look, if they didn’t kill ‘im right there, they got plans. He’s alive, he’s gotta be, but we needa find him before they do anything worse. ‘Cause whatever they end up puttin’ ‘im through, he will end up dead.”

Mae picked up her pack from the throne’s side and breezed passed them. “Mason, come with us.”

“I’m right behind you, kitten. Jack! Watch the amphitheater.”

“I’m comin’, too,” Shorty insisted.

“Of course. Gage, do you have any idea where they could’ve taken him?”

“There were footprints in the dirt, enough to tell that there’s a good number of ‘em. Wanted to get you before followin’.”

“Good idea. Don’t need you getting yourself killed, chasing after him on your own.” She put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “It’ll be okay.”

“I feel like I’m gonna fuckin’ pass out, boss,” he croaked.

“We’ll find him. I promise.”

“And why’s Gage so fuckin’ worried?” Shorty questioned.

“They… They’ve gotten close.”

His brows furrowed, and he looked at Gage. “… You’re _fucking_ my little brother? Seriously, man? When I told you to watch him I didn’t mean that closely.”

Mason piped up, “Not now, Shorty. You can bitch about it later, when he’s safe.”

 

 

Following the footprints, they tracked it down to the Weschester Mystery Mansion.

“Of fucking course they chose the creepiest fuckin’ place around,” Shorty said. “No one comes near here.”

“What’s the plan?” Gage asked Mae.

“We go in guns blazing. Well, gun, bat and sledge blazing.”

Three Fiends were guarding the entrance, but Gage shot them down before they even saw him. He kicked the doors open, and hell broke loose. Shorty broke off from the group and charged through, but Gage was too focused on killing every fucker he saw to be able to worry about it. They cleared the foyer and pressed on until they reached the kitchen. Fiends rushed up from the pantry and were easily killed.

“These guys were supposed to be tough?” Gage commented.

“Maybe. We’re just tougher," Mae responded. “Down there, go.”

Gage went first, and inside they found Kay strapped to a wooden chair, head slumped forward and vomit dripping from his mouth. His other tattoo had been stripped, the skin on the table next to him. Gage nearly puked again.

“Who the fuck?!” the man next to him exclaimed. “How’d you get passed…? Oh, whatever.” He grabbed his pistol, but Mason was on him before he could do much else.

“What did you do to him?” Gage asked, taking his combat knife to cut the tape wrapped around Bishop’s wrists. “Kay? Hey.” He patted his cheek. “C’mon, kid, look at me.” Dread started to fill him more and more, making him feel dizzy and sluggish. He hovered his thumb over Bishop's parted lips and couldn't feel his breath. "Boss? He ain't breathin'."

 "Then we ain't got time for this," Mason grumbled, snapping the captured Fiend's arm over his knee.

“Chems! We gave ‘im chems," the man heaved. "The amount that he stole.”

“Overdosed,” Mae muttered to herself, digging around in her pack. “Gage, lay him down on the floor.”

He did as she said, carefully lifting Bishop up and laying him down on his back. "But... he ain't..."

Mae got on her knees next to the kid, laying her fingers over his neck. "He's still got a pulse. Listen, he’s gonna start convulsing, but don’t hold him down, okay? Just cradle his head.”

“Got it.” Gage slid his hand underneath Bishop’s head to separate it from the ground, and Mae uncapped a thick syringe to plunge the needle into Kay’s neck. Within seconds the convulsions started, and he snapped back into consciousness to let out a blood-curdling cry.

“I know, Kay,” Mae soothed, readying another syringe. “Just hold on, all right? You’ll be fine.”

Gage closed his eyes against the sight, not opening his eyes until Bishop’s violent movements stopped. “Sit ‘im up,” Mae ordered, and Gage did as she said. Bishop took in a strangled breath before coughing up vomit mixed with black gunk.

Mason broke both of the captive Fiend’s legs so he couldn’t run, then threw him down and took an old towel from one of the racks to hand to Gage. He took it with a nod of thanks and wiped Bishop’s mouth.

“I don’t—“ the kid started.

“Sshh, sshh,” Mae told him. “Don’t talk. Kay, I’m gonna give you something so you can sleep, all right? It’s not good for you to be awake after the chem I gave you.”

“No more chems,” he gurgled, and Gage squeezed the back of his neck.

“This one’ll help you, kid.”

“Gage?” he mumbled as Mae slid the needle into his bicep.

“Yeah. I’m right here.”

“Gage…” He went limp against him. “… Tired, big man.”

Gage soothed his hand over Kay’s head, cradling it to his chest. “You’re all right now, baby. You’ll be all right.”

“How’d you…?” the Fiend questioned, voice strained from the pain. Mason hammered a hard kick into his gut.

Another Fiend came barreling down the stairs, hands tied behind his back with a ripped curtain. Shorty followed after, grabbing his bat. “We don’t need this one.” He didn’t give anyone time to respond before he crushed the captive’s skull.

“Who’s this fucker?” Gage asked.

“What’s wrong with Kay? Is he all right?”

“They overdosed ‘im, but we got to him in time.”

“Bullshit,” the remaining Fiend spat. “No one comes back from that many.”

Shorty kicked him hard in his crotch. “This is Cook-Cook. Found him in the bedroom upstairs.”

“You're gonna regret this,” Cook-Cook taunted. “We don't come back, Runner's gonna send every single Fiend and Great Khan to this place. Your army big enough to handle all of us?”

“You ain’t gotta fret about that.” Shorty lifted his bat.

“Wait, wait,” Gage blurted. “Let’s take ‘im back to Nuka World. Kay should be the one to do him in. He deserves it.”

“Sure, but Kay said he didn’t…?”

“He still fucked ‘im up.”

“I’ll cage ‘im till the kid wakes up,” Mason piped up. “Let the Pack do what they want. Shorty, you got that fucker?”

“Yeah, boss. I got ‘im.”

“Hold on.” Gage hoisted Cook-Cook up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Did you touch ‘im?”

Cook-Cook giggled. “Y’know about me, huh? Did Bishop talk about me?”

Gage punched him hard across the face. “Answer me.”

“Naaah. Runner said not to. Man, but if I _could_ —“

Gage took his revolver, pressed the barrel to the Fiend’s crotch.

“No, no,” Mae told him. “We need him walking. Mason can’t carry both of them.”

“I’d like to argue, but she’s right,” Mason said, putting Kay on his back with help from Shorty. “Now can we get outta here? I hate this fuckin’ place.”


	14. Chapter 14

He came to slowly and comfortably, his body cushioned by soft blankets. When the memories flooded back he bolted up, a wave of dizziness hitting him like a super mutant’s sledge hammer. He cradled his head in his hands and waited for it to pass, then glanced around his surroundings. Kay didn’t recognize the room, but judging by the fairy lights and Pack helmets, he was somewhere in the Amphitheater’s backstage building.

Chems he didn’t even recognize were sitting on the nightstand, along with a clean pair of jeans. He spotted the shower, and it had him realizing just how gross he felt. A sour taste coated his mouth and it felt like a dirty sweat had dried over every inch of him. He slowly made his way to the shower and shucked off his pants before turning the faucet. The cold water that rained down was relieving, and he felt every impurity being washed away.

A realization hit him, and he looked down at his hands. They were completely healed, not even the tiniest hint of scarring. A small smile twitched the corners of his lips.

He heard the door open but couldn’t bring himself to care, and Mae appeared around the corner. “Oh!” she squeaked, turning on her heels so her back was to him. “Sorry.”

Kay breathed out a laugh. She was cute. “S’okay, princess. I ain’t shy.”

“Good.” She turned back around. “It’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Weak, but okay.”

“Good to hear. You remember what happened?”

“I remember everything up until I passed out. Then Gage. Where am I?”

“You’re in the Pack recovery room. Gage wanted you in his territory, but I insisted you stay here so I could keep an eye on you while you… y’know, recovered. Kept you stable with my own chems. The helpful kind, not…”

He nodded and turned the water off. “So where is big man?”

“He’s just outside. He’s been hanging around since you were brought here. Been a couple days. Oh, and here.” She gave him the bottle in her hand. “It’s mouth wash. Since you… You were in bad shape when we found you.”

“The fuck is mouth wash.”

“You just swish it around then spit it out after thirty seconds or so. It’ll get rid of the taste you probably have.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He uncapped it and poured a bit into his mouth. It tasted fucking gross and almost hurt, but he fought through it, walking across the room to put on the fresh pair of pants as he swished the liquid around.

“Oh,” Mae blurted when he gulped it down, then laughed at the face he made. “Bishop, I told you to spit it.”

“Sorry. Used to swallowing.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that, because we need to have a serious talk right now.”

His expression sobered, and he nodded. “Yeah. We do. Uh…” He gestured to the bed, and he sat down with her. They stayed quiet for a moment, then Mae let out a defeated sigh.

“If you had just _told_ me,” she said gently.

“I didn’t want you to kick me out. I know that’s a dick move, I know it, but I was out for myself. I needed a place to lay low, and Nuka World was my best bet. I didn’t wanna risk messin’ that up.”

She shook her head. “We wouldn’t’ve kicked you out.”

“Yeah? That’s a shitty decision, because if some punk I didn’t know told me he could potentially lead a bunch of chemed up psychopaths to my door, I’d slam it in his face.”

She turned her body more towards him. “I see where you’re coming from, Kay. I do. Maybe I should’ve given you a better welcome, made things more clear.”

A laugh bubbled up from his chest. “You ain’t seriously blamin’ yourself, are you? This is all on me.”

“The Fiends are on you, us being unprepared is mostly on me. I knew something was up, too, but I just… I thought you’d tell me on your own time. I’m such an idiot for not seeing it. No one’s afraid to go out in the open unless someone’s after them.”

“I wanna make things right, boss,” Kay told her. “I just don’t know how.”

She took in a slow breath, then let it out. "Cook-Cook said that if the big boss doesn't hear back from them, he's sending in reinforcements. You have any idea how to stop that from happening? Any connections back home? I mean, I'm sure we can handle what he throws at us, but I'd rather put this all behind us."

"Well..." He went quiet a moment, trying to decide whether or not he had the right to suggest something as big as what had come to mind. "The Great Khans have been trying to reach out of the Mojave for years. I could get in touch with 'em and you can offer an alliance, on the condition that they wipe out the Fiends. With two more of their leaders down, they're gettin' weak. Won't be hard."

"An alliance in the Mojave," Mae mumbled, eyes darting over the floor. "That could be useful... Come find me in a couple hours, I'll have things thought out." 

“Yeah, you got it. Look, I really am sorry about this, Mae. I know I’m a fuckin’ idiot.”

“Yeah, a little. But we take care of our own.” She stood up. “I’ll tell Gage you’re awake.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She stopped after just a few steps, spinning on her heels to face him again. "Can I ask why you left the Fiends?"

He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "They killed my parents and nabbed me when I was a teenager. Always wanted to bail on 'em, it just... took me a while. Maybe too long." 

He expected apologies to spew out of her, for her to gush about horrible it must have been, but instead she simply responded, "What matters is that you did, and that you found us."

Kay smiled. "Yeah. You're right." He watched her leave, then looked down at the back of his hands, still unbelieving of how well they had healed. They were a fresh canvas now - he could actually get tattoos that he wanted.

He jolted in surprise when the door slammed open, but relaxed when Gage strode in. “Hey, big man.”

He didn’t respond, just leaned down and kissed him like he was his only source of air and he’d been suffocating. Kay fell back against the mattress and Gage followed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the raider boss growled, cradling Kay’s face in his hands. “We coulda avoided all this.”

“Thought you’d throw my ass to the curb in two seconds flat.”

“You were one of ours from the moment Mae kissed your cheek. We don’t abandon our own.” We soothed his thumb over Kay’s cheek. “We coulda prepared for this. Coulda strengthened defenses, kept you outta patrols. Kept you safe from them.”

“Well… least I don’t belong to ‘em anymore, right?” He showed him his hand, and surprisingly, Gage took it in his and placed a kiss on the back.

“You scared the fuck outta me,” Gage admitted quietly. “When I saw you…” The corner of his lips twitched in a pained smile. “Thought I’d never get to call you an idiot ever again.”

Kay sat up, Gage doing the same. “Y’know, ‘fore I blacked out… You were the only thing I was thinkin’ of.” Gage pulled him into another deep kiss, not pulling away until they needed to breathe. “You killed ‘em all?” Kay asked. “The Fiends that came after me. Daniel, Cook-Cook?”

“They’re all dead. Well, almost all of ‘em…” He pulled further back. “Cook-Cook’s outside.”

Kay’s brows furrowed, both confusion and anger flooding into his chest. “The fuck do you mean he’s outside?”

“He’s caged. Kay, don’t worry—“

He wasn’t listening, already making a beeline for the doors.

 

* * *

 

Gage puffed out a breath as he followed Bishop out, raking his fingers over his mohawk. Shorty was already by his side, both brothers staring at Cook-Cook with disgust. The Fiend had been through hell the passed couple of days, being harmed again and again by Pack mates only for Mae to heal him with her chems just so he could feel the same pain all over again.

“We thought you’d want to decide how he dies,” Mae told Bishop.

“Shouldn’t be allowed to decide,” he said.

Gage’s brows furrowed. “Why not?”

“‘Cause if it were up to me, I’d have the nozzle of his flamer shoved up his ass repeatedly, then turned on.”

“Jesus,” Shorty mumbled.

“Why not do that then?” Mason asked, like Bishop had just asked for a traditional execution.

“I ain’t like them. Ain’t that far gone.”

“Was wonderin’ when you’d show up again, kid,” Cook-Cook said, voice dry.

“Don’t call me that,” Bishop growled. “That ain’t yours to call me anymore.”

The day they met flashed into Gage’s thoughts, how Bishop had demanded that he not call him ‘kid’. A heavy feeling settled in his chest.

“Hey,” Cook-Cook whispered. “Lemme see those pretty legs of yours, huh?”

“Has anyone shot his dick off yet?”

“Nope,” Gage answered, slapping his revolver into Bishop’s hand.

“Good.” With that he aimed and fired, and Cook-Cook surged back from the pain with an agonized howl, landing jaw-first into the cage floor. “Shorty, you decide what happens to ‘im. I don’t give a fuck.” Gage went to follow him when he turned to walk, but he put his hand up to stop him. “I need to be alone for a while, big man. I’ll find you later.”

Gage watched him walk away, and Mae asked Shorty, “Well?”

“… Just set ‘im on fire ‘fore he bleeds out,” Shorty answered. “Burn ‘im alive. He ain’t worth more thought than that.”

“Done.” Mason opened the cage and grabbed Cook-Cook by his shock collar to drag him out. “Not in here, though. Don’t want him stinkin’ up the place. More than he already has, at least.”

“Let me strike the match,” Mae volunteered, and Mason smiled.

“‘Course, kitten.”

 

 

Gage spent a good three hours waiting for Bishop to reappear, but he never did. That damn worry settled in his gut again, and he set off to find him. He strode around the entire park, legs aching by the end of it, and Bishop still didn’t show. Gage started to pace in front of the market, trying to think of where he could’ve gone to, but it only lasted a couple of minutes before Jay stopped him.

“Tell the new guy he can’t hog the treehouse,” the synth ordered. “He turned off the lift so no one else can go up. It’s not fair.”

Relief lightened Gage’s chest. “Sure, I’ll do that.” He lifted Jay’s crown and ruffled his hair. “Thanks, cub.” As he walked away he heard Jay mumble,

“For what?”

 

  
Climbing one of the lift’s cord, Gage silently thanked Mae for forcing him to learn how to do this kind of shit in the first place. He grabbed onto the platform and lifted himself up, finding Bishop sitting at one of the tables with chems scattered in front of him. He didn’t have his bandolier or bat, just wore a ratty hooded sweatshirt.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” Gage questioned, and Bishop jumped in his seat, not having noticed him yet. “After what just happened, you’re still doin’ chems.”

Bishop shook his head. “Want to. Can’t.” He huffed out a sad chuckle. “Man, if I can’t do chems, what else do I have.”

“ _Us_ , you fucking idiot, you have _us_.” Gage gripped his jaw and turned his face up, tried not to break apart from the tears shining in his eyes. “How fuckin’ thick is that skull of yours? You got Shorty and the fuckers you hang out with, you got Mae, even Mason—”

“And you,” Bishop added, sounding hopeful.

“Thought that went without sayin’.” He loosened his grip and soothed his thumb over Bishop’s cheek. “Yeah, you got me.”

Bishop stood up, wrapping his arms around Gage and burying his face into the crook of his shoulder. Gage cradled his head and held him just as tightly.

“I don’t deserve this,” Bishop mumbled. “All this… forgiveness.”

“Well, Mae’s a forgivin’ soul. You’re still in trouble with me, though.” He felt Bishop smile against his neck, and his voice lowered.

“Yeah? You gonna _punish me_ , big man?”

Gage rolled his eyes before shoving him against the table, and with a grin Bishop shifted further onto it so Gage could crawl on top of him. Impatiently he yanked off Kay’s sweatshirt and leaned down to capture him in a fierce kiss as he unbuckled his belt, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Hey! Are you getting him down?!”

Gage sighed at Jay’s voice floating up from below. “C’mon,” he mumbled, “he’s not gonna leave till we get the lift on again.”

Bishop groaned but stood nonetheless, picking up his sweatshirt from the floor. He paused while pulling it over his head, arms awkwardly bent upward.

"You okay there?" Gage asked.

Bishop yanked it down. "I needa talk to Mae."


	15. Chapter 15

Kay visibly relaxed when Jessup was the one to pick up the HAM radio call. "Hey, man. Long time no see."

 _"Bishop?!"_ Something clattered in the background. _"Thank fuck you're still alive."_

"Actually, I'm not. I’m a ghost, just tryna say my final goodbyes before I pass on.”

_“All right, smart ass. You haven't run into Cook-Cook or Daniel yet?”_

He turned in the swivel chair to look at Mae, the Overboss sitting on Redeye's desk with Mason standing next to her, “Oh, I did, but some new friends of mine helped me out. Cook-Cook and Daniel are dead.”

_"Shit, you serious? That's two more higher ups taken down. Who killed 'em?"_

"Those friends. And... Gecko."

_"Gecko? Your brother? How the fuck did you find him?"_

"Wasn't on purpose. Listen, I'll tell you about it later, but right now I need to speak to the Chief."

_"Uuuuh.... okay, but why?"_

"Wanna strike up a deal." A long pause. "Jessup?"

_"Yeah... yeah, all right. I’ll get ‘im. It was good to hear from you, man.”_

“You too.”

_“… Stay alive, okay?”_

“No promises.”

_“Kayden.”_

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “Yikes, breakin’ out the full name? Better watch myself.”

_“Gimme a minute, shithead.”_

“Tell Lissa I said hi.”

_“Yeah, sure.”_

Gage spoke after the click, standing behind him. “That was easy.”

Kay spun in his chair to look at him. “Yeah, Jessup’s a good guy. Well, to me. And that’s all that matters, far as I’m concerned.” He wasn’t left waiting as long as he thought he'd be, and the chief’s voice came through.

_“Who is this.”_

Kay grinned. “Hey, daddy.”

A disgusted sigh. _“Bishop. I should've had Jessup tell me who it was. I’m surprised you’re still alive.”_

“Yeah, me too. Listen, I’m not gonna waste your time. I’ve got like, a thousand Raiders in a massive fortified theme park, and their Overboss, who has influence all over, is willing to set up an alliance with you if you wipe out the Fiends. Cook-Cook and Daniel are dead, so that only leaves Runner as a leader. He can't keep all his men in line alone, it won't be long till they fuck up and you gotta deal with it." No answer. "Yo? Talk to me, daddy."

 _"Do_ not _call me that. Is your leader around to speak with me?"_

"She's right here."

_"She, hm? Put her on."_

Kay handed Mae the ham's mic, and she crossed her legs. "You got a problem with me being a woman?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Kay said tiredly, leaning back in his chair.

_"If you want to strike a deal, then talk."_

"If you don't want my army of Raiders wiping your entire clan out, you'll be a little nicer." Kay whimpered a groan, and Mae put her hand up. "I'll make this simple for you. If you get your men to wipe out the Fiends, you'll have me as a friend. I'll send a few of my guys to the Mojave so you have us close by, and I'll line you guys up to a couple guarded caravan lines. You'll have access to top notch supplies and rations, and your own trading will grow much more profitable being tied to us. The Great Khans will thrive."

A long pause. _"And what do you want in return? Just for us to wipe out the Fiends?"_

"Exactly, and for you to be a friend to the boys I'll be sending to the Mojave."

_"... Very well. You have a deal."_

"Good. The sooner you kill them, the sooner we can lock the alliance down."

_"Fine. Keep a man on standby so I can report our success."_

"Will do." She turned the radio off. "I don't like him."

"You don't have to," Kay told her.

“Good. I’ll have Redeye keep an ear to the radio.”

“Thanks, princess.”

She patted his shoulder as she headed for the door. “The things we do for family, huh?” Mason followed behind her, giving Kay’s head a gentle shove when he passed.

Kay looked up at Gage. “So… what now?”

“We wait,” Gage answered, arms crossed.

“Hate waiting.”

“Well we ain’t got much choice.” He lowered his arms. “C’mon. Let’s get back to Fizztop.”

 

 

 

Gage had never been jealous before. No real reason to be - he never had someone he wanted to hold onto. But hearing how casually Bishop had talked to that Khan, how he smiled when it was him that picked up… that had the unfamiliar heat spread through his chest. They seemed to know each other well, considering Jessup knew Bishop’s full name. Gage didn’t even know ‘Kay’ wasn’t the whole thing.

Bishop came out of the bathroom freshly showered and fully naked, clicking off the ceiling light and crawling right onto the bed. “Man, don’t know why I’m so beat. I slept for like, two days.” He flopped down next to Gage, head landing on his shoulder. Gage curled his arm up to brush his fingers over Bishop’s scalp.

“So you and that guy Jessup. Good friends?”

He placed a hand to Gage’s chest.“Mhm. Never fucked or anything, if that’s what you’re wonderin’.”

Why was he relieved? “Nah. Isn’t.”

“So… are we… ‘exclusive’?”

That was a good question. Gage hadn’t even thought of fucking anyone since that time night with Bishop, besides the night where he tried to convince himself that whatever they had wasn’t anything more than sex. And even then, he had been thinking of Bishop the entire time. “If you wanna be,” he decided on.

“Definitely.”

That loosened the tightening in Gage’s chest, and with a content sigh he pried off his eye patch to toss it onto the nightstand. Bishop’s hand glided down his chest. 

“It’s… never been like this for me,” Bishop told him, voice quiet as his fingers trailed down. “Never had somethin’ like this.”

“Yeah. Me neither, kid.” Cook-Cook popped into his mind. “If you want me to stop callin’ you that…”

“Nah. S’okay when you say it. Sounds good comin’ from you.” His hand trailed further down, ghosting over Gage’s inner thigh, and his cock jumped. “Everything sounds good when you say it.”

“Thought you were beat,” Gage mumbled, hips reflexively bucking when Bishop took him in his fist.

“Yeah, but now I’m more horny than beat.”

Gage turned onto his side to face him and leaned closer to kiss him, taking Bishop’s cock in his own hand. Bishop slowed down his strokes to match Gage’s rhythm, the languid kiss setting the pace. Bishop switched to his left hand just to grip the back of Gage’s mohawk, dominant and possessive yet somehow… cute. Gage had already given up on figuring out why he thought Bishop was cute in the first place, just accepted it.

Remembering Bishop’s piercing, Gage nudged his other hand passed his thighs and found the ring, hooking his finger through and gently tugging. Bishop gasped against his lips and his hips stuttered. In turn Bishop’s strokes picked up his previous speed, and Gage watched his expression - parted lips, furrowed brows over tightly shut eyes. When Bishop came he surged forward to capture Gage in another kiss, searing and messy, and Gage followed right after.

A wide, satisfied grin split Bishop’s face, and Gage hooked his arm around his neck to pull him to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 Kay didn't stay asleep for long, and for about an hour he resisted the urge to wake Gage up until finally giving in. He pressed full, incessant kissed to Gage's shoulder until the boss took in a slow breath through his nose and turned onto his side, sleepily pulling Kay to his chest. With a smile, Kay ran his hand down Gage's waist and gently rocked against him, grinding their hips together. His sleepy chuckle sent a shiver up Kay's spine, and he let Gage roll them over so he was on top.

"Still waitin' on that punishment, big man," Kay told him as Gage lazily kissed his neck. "Don't tell me you're all talk." He felt him grin against his skin.

“I ain’t gonna go easy,” Gage thrummed, reaching for the slick.

“Good.”

“I mean it.”

“Unless you’re planning on literally fucking me to death, I think I can take it. And man, if I could pick a way to go—” He was flipped onto his stomach, and he huffed out a laugh.

“Anyone ever tell ya you talk too much.”

“It’s been mentioned.” He took his bottom lip between his teeth, breaking his smile as Gage pushed into him. With a satisfied hum he sunk further down, shifting his knees apart. Gage’s hand glided down from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back, then abruptly shoved him down so he was flat against the mattress with only his hips tilted up. Kay hung onto the edge of the mattress, mouth gaping open in a silent moan as Gage started a merciless pace, the bed jouncing with his rolling thrusts, down and forward to make Kay see stars. It was almost too much, the pleasure and arousal mixing into something so strong Kay barely had the strength to keep his hands clinging to the mattress, or even keep his eyes open. Gage’s body caged his, one elbow propped next to him while his other arm wrapped around him to hold him close, hand cradling his neck.

“Holy goddamn _shit_ ,” Kay breathed, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

“You will _never_ lie to me again,” Gage growled, and _fuck_ that voice of his. “You won’t keep shit from me, no fuckin’ secrets. I don’t want that with you. You hear me?”

“Y-yeah,” Kay panted. “I hear you.” Gage stopped deep inside him, holding tight and straining against him. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t stop.” He tried to rock back but Gage was stronger than Kay gave him credit for. “Gage…”

He placed a kiss to Kay’s neck. “I’ll make you come, baby. I promise.” A kiss to his shoulder. “But you have to beg me for it.”

“I don’t beg, big man.”

“Yeah? Just like you don’t bottom?”

“Smug fucker.” He felt Gage smile against his skin, then the raider boss slowly started to pull out. “No, no, no! Okay! Please!”

“Please what.”

“Fuck me! Make me come! Please, Gage.”

“Wasn’t so hard, was it.” He started up again where he left off, and Kay could’ve cried from relief. “S’all I wanted, baby.”

Kay screwed his eyes shut, the pleasure coming back in surging waves so strong it almost made him delirious. “Oh, _fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuck…” Gage’s chuckle is what pushed him over, and he came with a clipped cry, warm wetness spreading between his stomach and the blanket under them. With the last of his strength he tightened around Gage, and the raider boss sunk his teeth into his shoulder as he spilled inside him.

Kay finally released the mattress’s edge and spoke between heaving breaths. “I guess… guess this means we can’t… fuck just anywhere.”

“Why’s that,” Gage questioned before pressing another kiss between Kay’s shoulder blades.

“‘Cause every time we’re done I can’t fuckin’ move.” Gage’s laugh breezed over his heated skin, making him shiver.

“Okay, so not in enemy territory or anything. I think we’re good with anywhere else.”

“Why, you got plans?”

“That’s the type of guy I am.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t plan for shit.”

Gage flopped down next to him. “Yeah, I kinda assumed that you don’t really think ahead of things before doin’ ‘em.”

“And now I never have to.” He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against the pillow. “Good team.”

“C’mere, Kay.”

With a smile he rolled into Gage, the boss's arm curling around him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kay woke up to a hushed argument, and he cracked open an eye to see Mae holding up a shirt to Gage, the raider boss still naked.

“It’s chilly, Gage,” she whispered.

“I don’t fuckin’ care, I ain’t wearin’ it.”

“It’s polymer weave and everything, you are wearing it. Christ, what is it with and Mason not wanting to wear proper clothing. Give Kay his too.”

“Gimme what,” he grumbled.

Mae whipped her head towards him. “A kiss from me, of course.”

“Why don’t you just come over here and give it to me yourself.”

“Y’know what? Great idea.” She walked over and leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You and Gage are going out to make sure all the Fiends were taken care of. Stay safe.”

“Got it.”

Mae walked back to the doorway, shoved the shirt into Gage’s chest and left. “Fuckin’ stubborn,” Gage mumbled when the door closed.

“What’d she want?”

“Mae has a buddy who makes her clothes. Apparently it’s ‘chilly’, so she gave us shirts.”

“What’s wrong with shirts?”

“I ain’t a fan of long sleeves.” He tossed Kay one of the two. “Up and at ‘em, kid.”

“Time is it?”

“Early.”

He groaned. “Hate early.”

Gage walked over and swiftly got on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. “Get. Up. That’s an order.”

Kay smirked and arched against him. “Mmm, yes daddy.”

A chuckle bubbled up from Gage’s chest. “You’re such a little shit. Just get outta bed, all right?”

“Fine, fine.” As soon as Gage stood, Kay sat up and threw the shirt on. Red and long-sleeved, it was even more comfortable than his old sweatshirt. It wasn’t damaged in the slightest way, and seemed pristine. “Is Mae’s friend a vaultie or somethin’? Ain’t no wasteland clothes like this.”

Gage yanked on his pants. “You’ll have to ask her.”

“Why, you don’t know?”

“More like I don’t know if she wants me to tell you.”

He shrugged. “All right.”

“‘All right’? Thought you’d be more curious than that.”

“Mae’s business is hers. If she wants me to know, she’ll tell me.” He pulled on his pants and puffed out his chest when Gage stepped closer.

“Well look at you, actin’ all mature,” he smirked. He had rolled the sleeves of his own shirt - a muted green button up that tightened around his biceps and showed off his toned forearms.

“Y’know, that don’t look too bad on you, big man," Kay told him. "Rather take it off you, though.” He reached for the buttons only for his hands to be slapped away.

“Don’t get handsy. We got shit to do first.”

“Better do it fast, then.”

Gage’s eyes scanned over him before he headed for the door. “Yeah. Better.”

 

  
Outside it was overcast and drizzling, but the droplets seemed to roll right off their shirts. “Guess Mae meant it when she said these have ‘everything’,” Kay commented.

“Yeah, I can’t even begin to understand what the guy does to make his clothes. Anyway, I guess we’ll go through the mansion to make sure no one’s left, then check around it.”

Kay didn’t want to go near that place ever again, but the least he could do was make sure the mess he made was cleaned up. If that meant going back and having some bad memories…

Whatever.

 

 

“You good?” Gage asked him, both of them standing outside of the mansion.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kay answered, though he could almost see himself being dragged in. “Let’s just… make it quick, huh?”

Gage nodded. “‘Course.” He led the way inside and Kay followed, sticking close to his heels. Bodies were still strewn about the foyer. “Well that’s a good sign, right?” Gage asked. “They’d at least move them into a corner or somethin’.”

“I wouldn’t put it passed the Fiends to leave dead bodies laying around like this, even if they’re kickin’ it in here.”

A door slammed above them to the left, and Gage grabbed his revolver in a quick draw. Bishop didn’t make a move for his weapon, since he couldn’t just appear right in front of an enemy with his bat. “So I guess there’s some stragglers.”

“Well, maybe,” Gage said. “Or…”

Kay cocked a brow. “Or?”

“Okay, you might not believe me, but this place might be… haunted.”

“Ah. Of course. A common occurrence.”

“Nah, just listen. Me and Mae came here to find out why traders and patrols have been disappearing around this place, and there was this little girl runnin’ around. We make it to the main bedroom, find some Gunner, kill ‘im. The little girl appears, we chase after her, she goes through a door. But the thing is, the door was bricked up. There ain’t no way anyone was getting through there.”

“That’s… not normal.”

Gage looked at him tiredly. “Thank you, Kay, I was havin’ trouble workin’ that out myself.”

“Hey, I’m here to help.” Impulsively he rocked onto his toes and pecked a kiss on Gage’s head before moving forward, and smiled when he heard him sputter in surprise. They checked the entire mansion, including the attic where Gage showed him the bricked up threshold. They left the pantry for last.

“You wanna stay up here?” Gage asked.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kay insisted, following him down the steps.

He was most certainly not fine. As soon as he stepped foot down there, it came back to him, the whole scene in an instant.

 

_His grunts of pain are weaker now, hoarse and high pitched. Cook-Cook throws him onto a chair and ties his wrists down with duct tape. Kay tries to fight back, he really does, but he can’t manage to do much other than make it more difficult._

_Daniel lays the chems out on a table beside him. “You’ll like the beginning of this, Bishop,” he says. “The chemed up asshole that you are. The other half? Not so much.”_

_“You sure I can’t have 5 minutes with him?” Cook-Cook asks, taking Kay’s face in his hands. “He really turned into my type. Could definitely feel the fight in ‘im.”_

_“No. Runner’s orders.” He tosses the duffel. “Strip the other tattoo off.”_

_“Fine.”_

_Kay hawks spit into Cook-Cook’s face, the stupid, stubborn part of him rising higher than the fear and pain. He expected it to earn him a hard slap to the face, but instead the Fiend laughs and wipes the gob off his cheek with two fingers to lick them clean. Kay’s face crinkles in disgust, and Cook-Cook takes a combat knife to his other hand. He would kick if he could, but his legs were useless now. All he can do is suffer through it._

_Daniel takes over from there, taking chem after chem and forcing it into Kay’s body. The injectors are easy, but the pills and smokeables take some fight on both their ends._

_Soon the effects take over and his mind clouds. He willingly takes a drag from whatever chem Daniel is holding up to his lips, swallows a capsule without fuss. It isn’t long before he starts to feel weird, and even with a drugged up mind he could hear a voice through the haze screaming,_ not right, not right, not right. _He’s starting to feel scared now, his heart is racing despite the chems that are supposed to slow it. He gets dizzier than usual, puke rises in his throat faster than he can choke it down. His vision starts to go, his hearing mutes everything besides a constant ringing._

_But through it all, his mind pulls in Gage. The one thing that keeps him from panicking and digging his grave faster. Kay focuses on him, ignoring the tears it brought on. His voice, his laugh, his grin, the feel of his hands. Waking up next to him for the first time, feeling confused but safe. That should’ve been the first sign._

_His throat is burning now, he can feel his consciousness slipping. He held onto Gage as long as he could, until they were both taken under._

 

“Kay!”

He blinked rapidly, startled by Gage’s hands on his face, palms against his jaw. “Huh?”

Gage glanced behind them before gently pushing him towards the stairs. “No one’s here. Let’s go.”

“Yeah. All right.”

“You good?”

“Yes, I’m good.”

Gage stayed quiet on their way out, and on their return to the foyer, a little girl waved at them over the upstairs railing before dashing into the room behind her. “Uh-uh, fuck that,” Kay mumbled, shoving Gage towards the door.

“I fuckin’ told ya,” Gage bragged, stumbling through the threshold, and Kay slammed the door behind them. “Gotta talk to Mae about burnin’ this place to the fuckin’ ground.” They both stood there for a moment, then Gage repeated, “You good?”

“I’m fuckin’ _fine._  Jesus christ, it ain’t that big of a deal—“

“You almost died, Kay. They forced that shit into your body and nearly killed you with it, that fucks someone up.”

Kay glanced away. “... Was kinda… scary, I guess. But that’s it. You guys got to me, s’all that matters. Are _you_ okay? I know it can be a big scare, losin’ someone as great as me.”

Gage chuckled and slung his arm around Kay’s neck, leading him away from the mansion. “Yeah. Doin’ fine.”

 

They spent most of the day checking around, finding only two lingering Fiends that were easily taken care of. Kay liked spending time with Gage, but the longer they stayed out in the rain, the more he couldn’t feel the tip of his nose. So when Gage said they should head back, he was one step below jogging. But their way to warmth was delayed by three idiots fighting near the watering hole.

“Who cares, man,” Kay grumbled. “Ain’t our problem, just let ‘em fight it out.”

“Nah. See that guy?” Gage responded, gesturing to the Operator. “He’s gettin’ too twitchy.”

“So?”

“So…” The Operator reached for his pistol. “That.” Kay swayed back as Gage drew his revolver, shooting the Operator’s hand just as he aimed at one of the Pack mates he was arguing with.

“Mother _fucker!_ ” he hissed, dropping his gun to cradle his hand.

“You havin’ a lapse of memory about the rules?” Gage asked calmly, walking over to the small group. He gripped the Operator’s hair and punched him in the gut to force him onto his knees. “Fight all you want, but no shootin’ each other.”

“I got it, Gage!”

“See, I don’t think you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t’ve pulled it in the first place.”

“I was just—“

He twisted his grip on the man’s hair. “You were just what.”

“Nothin! Nothin’. I’m sorry, Gage.”

Kay shouldn’t’ve been as turned on by the scene as he was. But seeing Gage take control and overpower someone so easily, hearing the tone his voice took on…

Fuck.

“Are we done here?” he asked eagerly.

Gage glanced at him, then back at the Operator as he loosened his grip. “Yeah. We’re done.” He gestured for Kay to walk, and he followed.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were inside the loft, Bishop slammed the door and pulled Gage into a devouring kiss. He chuckled as Bishop attacked his shirt, impatiently pulling it open instead of heeding the buttons.

“What’s got you all riled up,” Gage questioned, pulling his arms out of his sleeves.

“You,” Bishop huffed, taking Gage’s face in his hands to pull him in again. They both wrestled with Bishop's shirt, making the task of stripping it off a bit more difficult than it could've been, then shucked off their pants and fell into bed. Bishop straddled him, giving him another deep kiss before sitting up. "Wanna ride you," he breathed, reaching for the slick. Gage didn't have any objections, his cock twitching at the very idea. Bishop slicked his cock as he hovered over his hips, then lined him up and slowly sunk down, bottom lip between his teeth.

Bishop really was beautiful. Golden skin, lean muscles, dark eyes and thick lashes, a cheeky and charming smile. How the kid had managed to stay this way after years with the Fiends, Gage couldn't understand. The fuckers in the mansion had been covered in skin blemishes and gashes, their lips were dry and pealing, moving over discolored teeth. Bishop looked like he could've been a vaultie.

"Gage?" Bishop huffed as his hips rolled. He'd been blatantly staring as he thought.

"You look great, baby," Gage thrummed, sitting up and tilting his head as a silent request for a kiss. Bishop obliged, ducking his head down and gripping the back of Gage's mohawk. Gage moved with him, thrusting up every time he sunk down. Bishop was the tightest thing he'd ever fucked, always hugged his cock so fucking perfectly, and he was so fucking responsive to every little thing. Gage could stick with fucking just him for the rest of his days and remain happy. Hell, he'd consider himself lucky if that were the case.

"Gage," Bishop sighed, "can you...?"

Gage understood, reaching his hand underneath Bishop to hook a finger through his piercing so it was tugged every time he rose up. Gage nipped and sucked at Bishop's throat, smiling against his skin when his movements started getting desperate. Gage soothed his hand up his back and pressed him closer, and he sunk his teeth into Bishop's shoulder as he came, spurting thick threads between them. Gage held him down and set a selfish pace to follow right behind him, coming inside Bishop with stuttering hips.

Bishop flopped down, wrapping an arm around Gage's neck to drag him down with him. They laid in comfortable silence for a while, tangled up in each other. But the need to know the answer to what he'd been thinking kept nagging at Gage until it became too annoying.

"Why ain't you like them?" he asked quietly, soothing his hand over Bishop's cheek.

"You mean why don't I look like shit?"

He huffed out a laugh through his nose. "Yeah, that."

"To be spiteful. Wanted to set myself apart from them, be as different as I could be. They wanted to mold me into one of them, and I didn't wanna give them the satisfaction. I think the only reason I got away with it was 'cause Runner wanted to 'keep me pretty'."

Gage gave the back of his neck a comforting squeeze. "You ain't gotta worry about that fucker anymore."

Bishop smiled. "Yeah. I know."

 

* * *

 

He bolted up just as Miller was shot while he watched helplessly. The realization that it was a dream hit him almost instantly, and he flopped back down.

“You okay?” Bishop asked, cracking his eyes open.

“Fine. Just… bad dream.” 

“‘Bout your family.”

Surprise struck him for a moment before he remembered that they had talked about this before. “Yeah. I just… wish I knew how to make ‘em stop.”

“Do you have a guess at what’s causin’ them?”

“Uncertainty, maybe. Whether or not they’re still alive. I ain’t never felt guilty about leavin’, but… I dunno.”

“Maybe you need to go back home just to find out for yourself.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Easier said than done. I can’t just leave Nuka World, what if something happened? And what if my family’s alive but they hate me now, don’t wanna see me? What if—“

“Why’re you focusin’ so much on ‘what if’s? That’s a lot of uncertainty to add on top of the uncertainty you already have. You’re thinkin’ about it too much. If you wanna find out, just go. I left the Mojave easily and I had a gang of psychopaths at my back. You got nothin’ holding you back besides Nuka World, and it ain’t like the place will fall apart without you. You told me you leave with Mae all the time, right? So it’s fine.”

Gage was too tired to put up a fight. He turned his head up to stare at the ceiling, processing what Bishop had said. “… Would you really come with me? If I went back to the Wasteland.”

“Just try to stop me.” He leaned in for a kiss, and Gage was starting to get used to the random little displays of affection. Starting to. He wasn’t all the way there yet. It was just surprising, especially getting it from a guy like Bishop. And maybe a little embarrassing when they were around other people.

Bishop rolled on top of him, and Gage chuckled. “Again?”

“Mhmmm…” He kissed Gage’s neck before nipping gently. “Kinda surprised that an old bastard like you can keep up with me.”

“I ain’t that old.”

“Thirty seven’s a little old.” He kissed him. “But _man_ , your stamina’s a fucking gift. Pun intended.”

Gage considered revealing why that was, but telling him right now that he had enhancements in him from an underground utopia that would keep him resilient and prolong his life passed the normal span… that was sort of a mood killer. He would eventually, just not right now.

_Maybe Mae will let him get them, too. She jacked up Shorty, why not Kay?_

The thought stunned him a bit. Because at the base of that thought was the fact that he’d be able to keep Bishop with him for an incredibly long time, and that he wanted that. He shouldn’t even be thinking about that, not when he only knew him for less than a month. But fuck, he was thinking about it. He was thinking about it and he wanted it, and he hoped for it.

“You okay, big man?” Bishop asked, Gage’s face between his hands. “Hope I didn’t jinx you, ‘cause I’m really fuckin’ horny right now.”

“Good, ‘cause so am I.” He rolled them over, and Bishop grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two days later**

 

Gage made it to the station just as Mae was stepping out. “Hey, stunner. I miss the call?”

“Yeah, uh…” She closed the door behind her. “Where’s Bishop?”

“Still sleepin’. Didn’t wanna wake ‘em.”

Mae nodded, avoiding his eyes. “Papa Khan said almost all the Fiends were wiped out, but there might be a few stragglers. That isn't much of a problem, though."

Gage shifted his weight, staring at her for a moment. She was kneading her palm - a nervous tick of hers. “What aren’t you telling me, Mae.”

“Kay’s friend. Jessup? The Fiend’s leader killed him when he tried to take him down. Motor Runner managed to escape, and now he's M.I.A.”

Gage’s eyes fluttered closed, his chest tightening. “Fuck.”

“Do you want me to tell him?”

“Nah. Nah, I’ll tell ‘’m.”

She nodded subtly. “ ‘Kay. The alliance is official now, and I want to make plans for sending some men to the Mojave, along with setting up trade routes.”

“Sure. I, uh... I'll catch you later. Gotta go give Kay the news.”

Mae nodded. "Course. Come to me whenever you're ready. This can wait."

She was too fucking sweet sometimes. "Thanks, boss."

 

 

Bishop was in the shower when Gage returned, giving him a few minutes to think about how to tell the kid. But even with the extra time, Gage couldn’t see it getting any easier.

He stood from the bed when the bathroom door opened, and Bishop smiled as he slung a towel behind his neck. “Hey, big man,” he greeted. “Was weird wakin’ up without you there. Where’d you go?”

“Uh… Redeye said the Khan’s chief radioed in," Gage told him, taking the towel and wrapping it around Bishop's waist. Bishop cocked a brow, but didn't object. "I didn’t wanna wake you up so I went myself.”

“And? Any news?”

Gage took in a deep breath to loosen his chest. “Most of the Khans were wiped out, but a few managed to escape. Not a problem, they can be dealt with it, but…”

“But…?”

“That leader of theirs, Motor Runner? He’s one of the few Fiends that survived. Your friend Jessup tried to take him down, but…” Gage couldn’t say it outright. “He didn’t make it.”

The way Bishop’s smile fell… Gage never wanted to see that ever fuckin’ again. It hurt through and through, like a super mutant socked him in the chest and stomach.

“There’s… there’s gotta be a mistake,” Bishop mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. “He can’t be—” His voice broke, and his expression hardened. “He _can’t_ be.”

“It’s what was reported. I wish I had different news, Kay.”

He roved his hands over his head as he turned on his heels to sit on the edge of the bed. “That fucking idiot. I fuckin’ told him a thousand times… Fuck, I feel sick.”

Gage shifted his weight, unsure of what to do. He didn’t know how to comfort Bishop yet, didn’t know what he wanted in a situation like this. Gage wanted to reach out, but hesitated at the chance of being pushed away. He settled on just stepping forward so he was in arm’s reach, and it seemed to be the right call. Bishop lifted a limp hand to tug him forward by a belt loop and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face against his stomach.

Gage couldn’t tell which emotion he felt more. Glad that Bishop wasn’t the type to push away, sad that he was grieving the loss of a friend, angry that his old boss had killed that friend in the first place, eager to kill the fucker right back. It was all tangled into one big thread that tightened his chest so severely he felt like it couldn’t even expand.

Gage lifted his hand to rest it on top of Bishop’s head, soothing his thumb over his scalp, while the other gripped the back of his neck in a securing hold. When Bishop spoke, it was to himself, his voice barely audible.

“S’all my fuckin’ fault.”

Gage felt heat spread over his chest. “Uh-uh, you are _not_ doing that.” He gently pried Bishop’s arms off of him and knelt down, taking his face in his hands. “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t tell him to go after Runner.”

“If I hadn’t called, he wouldn’t’ve even—“

“God _dammit_ , Kay. That doesn’t fuckin’ matter. He chose to go after Runner. He could’ve just stuck to lesser Fiends, but that ain’t what he did.”

Bishop nodded, eyes suddenly going cold. “So it’s his fault. Serves ‘im right for bein’ brave on my behalf, huh?”

“That ain’t what I’m…” Gage stood up and turned away, raking his fingers down his mohawk with a sigh. “Fuckin’ hell, kid, I ain’t good with this shit. I’ll just leave you be, ‘fore I say somethin’ else.”

“Wait,” Bishop piped up, voice breaking again. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” He sighed. “Don’t go. Can you just… sit with me?”

Gage paused, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t see it as anything but his fault. He had asked for the Great Khans to wipe them out, he’d told Jessup about the things Runner made him do, giving him a reason to want to take care of the bastard himself. He had told Jessup that Runner was dangerous, but what if he wasn't as clear as he should've been?

The presence of Gage’s hand warm on the back of his neck was comforting, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more or the guilt would eat him alive. It was already starting to, stretching from his chest to gnaw at his ribcage, threatening to burst through.

“Hey,” he croaked, getting Gage’s attention to move from the floor to him. Kay leaned in and kissed him, hand against his face. Gage indulged him, parting his lips to allow Kay to deepen it.

Better, but still not good enough. He swung a knee over Gage’s lap to straddle him, the towel unraveling from his waist as he moved. He fumbled with Gage’s belt.

“Kay…”

“Ssh, shh…” _Don’t say anything, don’t tell me we shouldn’t right now, don’t ask if I’m good, just give me this. Touch me and make this fucking feeling go away._

Reluctantly, he placed his hands on Kay’s hips to let him continue. Kay’s breathing was already heavy, but not from the want alone. It had already been hard to breathe, his chest tight watery with guilt. But at last now it wasn’t the only thing he felt.

He ducked his head against the junction of Gage’s shoulder and lifted a hand to grip his mohawk while the other took him out of his pants. He wasn’t that hard, but Kay would fix that. This was one thing he could do right. He licked and nipped at Gage’s neck as he started with slow strokes, a hiss escaping him when Gage’s hand wrapped around him to match his pace. Kay bucked into his fist to urge him on, but he could practically feel the uncertainty radiating off of him. Swatting Gage’s hand away, he shifted his knees to sink down and took both of them in his fist.

“Just touch me, all right?” he pleaded. “Touch me.”

Gage obeyed, at first simply by roaming his hands over Kay’s body, then grasping and kneading at his neck when his strokes quickened, keeping him locked in a devouring kiss. Kay bucked into his own hand, frayed, breathy moans huffing out through his nose. Caught up in the rush he suddenly let go and lifted himself up, lining up above Gage’s cock, the head slicked with precum. He saw the uncertainty in Gage’s eyes but didn’t give a damn, just drove himself down and started riding him. A strangled groan worked from Gage’s throat before the raider boss pulled him into a rough kiss, abandoning it too soon to nip viciously at Kay’s neck, then shoulder.

“God yes,” Kay panted, stroking his cock in time with his hips. “Harder. _Harder._ ” Gage thrust up and Kay moved with him, meeting every buck of his hips by slamming down. “ _Gage_."

In a blink, Gage flipped him over so he was on his back and started drilling him into the mattress. Kay’s entire body sang, pleasure coursing through him like it had replaced his blood. He hooked his legs around Gage to hang tight, and tighter still as he came, Gage fucking him through it. The raider boss pulled out when he followed, spurting over the blanket underneath them.

As soon as the high died down, the guilt set in twofold. “I’m such a piece of shit. Close friend of mine dies and I just…” He sighed. “Thought coming was supposed to make you feel good afterward.” A long moment of silence passed, and he tilted his head up to look at Gage, who had flopped down beside him. He was just staring, eyes careful. “I know you said you ain’t good with this stuff, but it’d be great if you said somethin’.” Nothing. “Gage? Say somethin’.”

He swallowed hard, and his voice came out hoarse. “C’mere, Kay.”

Tears pricked his eyes as he lifted himself up to crawl closer, flopping down next to him so Gage could pull him in. A quiet sob hiccuped out of him, and he pressed his forehead into Gage’s chest. Fuck, he could be such a crybaby sometimes.

Gage didn’t seem to care, just held him tighter, not letting up until the tears stopped, until Kay felt exhausted.

“You probably had shit to do today,” he mumbled. “You can go. I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

“I can stay,” Gage insisted.

“Sure, but it ain’t a good idea.” He gave him a soft kiss. “Go.”

Gage hesitated before sitting up. “Come find me if you need to.”

“Mhm.” He grabbed the edge of the blanket and folded it over himself. The asshole part of him wished Gage put up more of a fight to stay, but the rest of him understood. “Catch you later.”

 

* * *

 

"Hey, boss?"

Mae looked up from her p.i.p, tapping in the final details of branching into the Mojave. "What's up?"

Gage leaned back in his chair. "Would you... would it be all right if I made a trip back home? I won't be gone too long."

She lowered her arm and straightened up. "Course, Gage." She paused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, actually, I was... thinkin' of taking Kay. 'Sides, with me so far away, Nuka World needs you here."

She smiled that sort of knowing smile of hers. "You're right. So what brought this up?"

"Those, uh... those nightmares I get. They're about my family. I think part of me has always wondered what happened to them, now it's gettin' too strong." Christ, he hated talking about this shit. "Would you stop smilin' like that?"

"Sorry. I'm just happy. You can leave for the Capital Wasteland whenever you want, Gage. I'll keep this place in check."

"I know you will. It's just... bein' so far away..."

Mae propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, thinking. "... I can give you a p.i.p? They have comms programmed in. That way we can keep in touch."

"That... yeah. That sounds good."

"Good. So... are you and Bishop exclusive then?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Yeah. We are."

Mae walked her fingers along the table. "So... I guess that means no more nights with me and Mason... Unless..."

He cocked a brow. "Unless? I don't plan on bein' a cheat."

"Not what I meant."

He prodded the tip of his tongue at a canine tooth, her meaning hitting him. "I don't think Mason would be down with that."

"He likes Bishop. He won't admit it, but he does. But if you're not down with it, that's fine."

Gage thought about it, imagined it. "... Keep a pin in it?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

 Kay took another shower, thinking that maybe the grief and guilt would wash off and go down the drain. It made him less shaky, but the feelings were still there. Getting dressed in pants and the shirt Mae had given him, he assumed he'd just have to go through it like he did with his parents.

Gage was back when he stepped out of the bathroom. Kay gave the best smile he could muster. "Hey, big man."

"Hey, kid," he mumbled back.

"Somethin' up?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I talked to Mae about... us leavin' for the Capital Wasteland. She gave the go ahead. I was thinkin' we'd leave whenever you're ready."

A single heart beat echoed through his entire body. "You... you really wanna take me?"

"Thought you wanted to tag along."

"I do. It's just... a long way, right? A lot of time for me to annoy you." He glanced down at the floor with a nervous laugh. "Feel like... that's enough alone time for you to realize that you don't really want me."

Gage sighed and pulled him closer by his waistband. "You really are an idiot. I wouldn't even be willin' to bring you along if my mind wasn't already made up. I know how annoying you are, and I can handle it."

Kay smiled, warmth chasing away the worry. "I'm ready whenever you are." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Gage's head. The raider boss grumbled, but otherwise didn't object.


	18. Chapter 18

 "What if they don't like me?" Bishop asked him suddenly, his bat propped against his shoulder as they walked. They had just gotten to the Wasteland, and after camping for a night on a crumbling interchange they were heading straight to Gage's farmhouse. They talked about the possibility that his family might not even be there, but still agreed to make the trek. 

Gage blinked at him. "Y'know what's worse than that? Them not liking _me_."

"I know, but..."

"It'll be fine, kid. You shouldn't be worried about that. Christ, you seem more nervous than I am. Just relax."

"Yeah. Sure. So, there's... Miller, Grant and Joel?"

"Mhmm."

"Miller's seven years younger, Joel is four, and Grant is...?"

"Six years older."

"Right. Got it."

A smile twitched the corner of Gage's lips. It was cute when Bishop was nervous. "We should be almost there, so maybe put the bat away."

"Oh. Sorry." He attached it to his bandolier. "So how are you doing? Are _you_ nervous?"

He wanted to say that he wasn't, but... "A little. I just don't wanna find 'em... y'know. Dead or anything."

"I'm sure we won't."

Gage huffed out a laugh, then gripped the back of Bishop's neck to pull him in for a kiss. It soothed some of the worry stuffed in his chest.

 

 

Once the farmhouse came into view, Gage's heart was pounding against his ribcage like it was trying to break through. Turrets were set up along the perimeter, which was a pretty good sign in Gage's book. The man jumping over the corral's fence with a shotgun, however, was not.

"What d'you want?" he shouted. "We ain't keen on visitors that we don't know."

Gage's hands started shaking, the realization gripping him hard. "Yeah, I, uh... I'm lookin' for my brothers. Last time I saw 'em, the youngest one was about... this tall."

He lowered his shotgun, eyes wide. "... Porter?"

He nodded. Or, he tried to. "How's it goin', Miller?"

A bright smile split his face, and he all but barged into Gage, hands clawing into his back. "I fuckin' knew it. I told 'em you'd come back." His voice broke. "I knew you would. Took your sweet time, though."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Let me get a look at you, huh?" He gently pulled his little brother back. Miller's skin was weathered and ruddy, but there was still something young about him. One side of his head was shaved, his brown hair brushed off to the opposite side. "Didn't turn out too bad, brother. Was afraid you'd be ugly."

Miller giggled, gently shoving him. "Ass."

Gage grinned, letting himself stumble back. His eyes flicked down, catching a glint against Miller's chest, and saw his locket hanging from his neck. "You... kept that?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Almost tossed it a couple times, but... was the only thing you left behind."

A woman stepped out of the farmhouse, tossing a rag over her shoulder. "Miller? Who are those people?"

"Huh?" Miller finally looked at Bishop. "Oh! Shit, I'm sorry, man. Got a little caught up."

Bishop smiled. "No worries. I get it."

"Miller?" the woman questioned, coming up behind him.

"Right. Porter, this is my girlfriend Vera. Vera, this is my brother. Porter."

"Brother," she breathed with a smile of her own. "Damn good to meet you, Porter. Heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure," he mumbled.

"Who's your friend?" Miller asked.

"Uh, this is Kay. He's... sorta my Vera."

Vera's smile brightened, and she took Bishop's hand in both of hers. "You sure nabbed a nice one, Porter."

"Aw shucks," Bishop said with a charming smile, voice thrumming. 

"Why don't you both come inside? I was just making lunch. Also that wasn't a request, you're going to eat with us."

Gage chuckled. "Understood. After you." She obliged, and they fell in line. "Miller, where's...?"  _Everyone else._

"Joel has his own ranch a little ways from here, and Grant lives in Megaton. Co-owns a shop there. Ma and Pa, they... When I turned 18, they left."

Gage's brows furrowed. "What d'you mean?"

"They just packed up and took off. Said we were old enough to be on our own. Don't know where they went. Don't much care, either."

Gage remembered his folks not being the best parents, but he never thought they'd just get up and leave. "That's... pretty shitty. And I should know."

Miller huffed out a bittersweet laugh. "Yeah." They all sat down at the kitchen table while Vera finished cooking. It was almost surreal being back home. He tried not to let it overwhelm him. "So what have you been doing all this time, Porter?"

"Caravan work," Gage told him as Vera set down drinks. He had discussed it with Bishop - he wouldn't tell his brothers that he was a Raider. It didn't really matter much what he was anyway. "I travel a lot."

"You lose your eye during those travels?"

"Yep. Cazador got me in the Mojave." Miller cocked a brow. "It's a type of bug."

"Hm." He glanced at Bishop, then after a long pause abruptly scooted his chair closer to him and opened the locket. Bishop nearly spit out the water he was gulping down. 

Over 20 years without seeing each other and one of Miller's first thoughts was to embarrass him. Once a little brother, always a little brother.

"That is," Bishop choked out, "the greatest thing I've ever seen."

Gage could still see the tiny photo in his mind. Face blemishes, awkward spiky mohawk, a tank top way too big for his body. He couldn't believe he thought he looked good back then.

"So how'd you two meet anyway?" Miller asked.

"I was hired as a guard for a caravan he was working," Bishop lied, and very easily. He almost had Gage believing him for a moment with the confidence he put into it. "I tried to mind my own business, but your brother wouldn't leave me alone."

A chuckle bubbled up from Gage's throat. "That how it went?"

"S'how I remember it. Super annoying at first, but." He shrugged. "You grew on me."

"Aaww," Vera gushed, setting the food on the table. "That's sweet."

"How'd you and Miller meet?" Bishop asked. 

"I actually escaped some slavers and stumbled onto the ranch." She sat down with them. "He disarmed my bomb caller and we hit it off from there."

Gage's brows shot up. "You disarmed a bomb collar?"

Miller smiled. "Yep. All that tinkering I used to do turned out pretty useful. I rigged the turrets, too."

Was that... pride he was feeling? "Good work, Miller."

His little brother huffed out a laugh, eyes shining. "Thanks, Porter."

 

 

They stayed for two nights before moving on to Joel's ranch. Miller had warned Gage that their brother wouldn't be as forgiving as he was, but urged him to visit anyway. He was immediately met by flying fists, hammering into his chest and pounding against his shoulders. Gage let him take his rage out, figured Joel deserved that much. Once his brother had exhausted his anger he pulled him into a crushing hug.

"You're a fucking asshole," he growled against Gage's shoulder.

"I know I am," Gage said gently.

"... But you came back."

"Yeah. I did."

Joel pulled away, keeping a grip on Gage's shoulders. "Why?"

"Wanted to see if you guys were all right after all these years."

"Yeah? You didn't seem to care when you left us."

"You had Grant and the old man. You didn't need me."

Joel swallowed hard. "We were supposed to stick together."

"I couldn't stay, Joel. This place, the life we lived... I just... couldn't."

Joel let go of him. "... You could've at least told us you were leaving."

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't've tried your damnedest to stop me?"

His shoulders slumped. "No. Can't." He took in a slow breath, chest puffing out. "Well, you came back. S'all that matters. But for how long?"

"We won't outstay our welcome."

" 'We'. Right." He reached out to Bishop, the kid having patiently waited for his beat down to be finished. "Sorry about that... little display."

"No problem, man," Bishop smiled, giving Joel's hand a firm shake. "Hell, I'd say he needed that."

Joel huffed out a laugh. "Good to hear. Uh... why don't you two come on in - we should talk. My wife should be back soon. Want you to meet her, Porter."

 

Two more nights spent with Joel, and they moved on to Megaton. They had a bit of trouble from the sheriff pegging them for Raiders as soon as they got inside, but Bishop managed to sweet talk their way in. Kid could be polite and civil when he wanted to be.

Grant was inside the town supply store when they found him, talking to a woman who's face was covered in... something. Something that Gage suspected shouldn't be on someone's skin, much less their face.

"Go wash up 'fore you get a rash," Grant urged her.

"Yeah, I should probably do that," the woman sighed. "Face is starting to burn a little."

Grant turned to the two Raiders with a welcoming smile. "Sorry about that fellas. Can I...?" He narrowed his eyes at Gage. "You... no."

"Hey, Grant," Gage greeted quietly.

"Porter? Jesus christ!" He strode over to them and yanked Gage into a hug. "I can't believe it. After all this time, you just..." He pulled away, took Gage's face in his hands. "What happened to your eye?"

"What happened to _you_? You got old, man."

Grant shoved him with a chuckle. "Watch it. You ain't exactly young yourself. Who's your friend?"

"Name's Kay," he introduced, shaking Grant's hand. Gage assumed he must be exhausted from the polite greetings he's had to go through. "Good to meet you, man."

"Likewise. Have you gone to see Miller and Joel?"

"Yeah, spent some time with them. Joel wasn't too happy with me."

"Yeah, he took it hard when you left. We all did, but Joel especially. Uh, here, why don't we sit down. Christ, I can hardly believe this."

"Y'know, I thought Miller would be the one to stay mad at me," Gage admitted, sitting down at the table Joel led them to.

"Nah, he was never mad. Always believed you'd come back. Never quit on you once." He paused. "... Y'know, I was planning to leave, too. But you beat me to it. You were good with guns and you were brave. Told myself that you and pops could manage protecting the farm. But then you left, and I had to stay."

Gage huffed out a laugh. "Told myself the same thing about you."

"Hey, maybe it was meant to be. If I had left, I wouldn't've met Moira. And you wouldn't've met your guy here. Shit happens for a reason."

"We that obvious?" Gage questioned.

"Well, Kay is. He introduced himself like he was meeting a brother-in-law for the first time." Bishop groaned at that, sinking down in his chair. "Ain't anything to be embarrassed about. It's cute." More groaning, and Gage smiled. 

"Honey? Where'd ya go?" The woman from before swept in, her face a little red but otherwise fine. "Oh! Guests!"

"Moira, this is my brother, Porter. The one I told you about. And this is his partner, Kay."

"Nice to meet you both! I'll get us some drinks and we can have a nice chat."

"You guys got any plans on where you're staying?" Grant asked. "If it's Moriarity's, I'd advise against it. The house for sale can be rented, though. My treat, if you want."

"Our treat, sugar bear," Moira corrected, bringing in four beers.

"Right. Our treat."

"That's nice and all, but we've got the caps."

"I insist. Let me do somethin' nice for you, Porter."

He put his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. Thanks, Grant."

"Anything for family."

 

 

"That Moira is a little off, but _man_ can she cook," Bishop said, barging into the Megaton house. "Think if we get up early she'll make us breakfast?"

Gage chuckled. "We just finished dinner two minutes ago, you don't need to be thinkin' about breakfast yet."

With a dramatic sigh, Bishop flopped down on the old-world style couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Gage felt fondness cloud in his chest, warm and comforting.

In just a heartbeat, Gage realized that what he and Bishop had was what he always wondered about. That something special, the confusing and amazing thing that he saw between Mae and Mason. It should have hit him as soon as he and Bishop woke up together that first morning, surprised but not bothered. 

And he had tried to push it away. He could be such a fucking idiot sometimes. 

"You good, big man?" Bishop asked, brow cocked.

Gage walked over to him and sat down, stretching his arm over the backrest so Bishop could lean into him. "Yeah. I'm good."

 

* * *

 

Kay woke up slowly, feeling cramped but comfortable. Blinking away the blur in his vision, he found himself in the bedroom of the Megaton home, curled into Gage on the tiny bed. With a sleepy smile he shifted closer, and Gage's arm tucked him against his side.

Thinking back, Kay never imagined that he'd be this... happy. He never thought he'd be off of chems, never expected for that emptiness to go away, to have someone that chased back the monsters in the shadows. Every part of him hoped that things would stay like this, because right now he felt like he had everything. And maybe he did. 

Gage took in a slow breath and turned on his side, face to face with Kay. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, then tilted his head up to place a lazy kiss on Kay's forehead. "Mornin', baby."

Happiness smothered his chest so severely he had trouble breathing for a moment. He soothed a hand over Gage's neck. "So... breakfast?"

Gage sighed and let his eyes flutter closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed :) Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so thanks to everyone who leaves them. I've got a tag for Bishop on my tumblr (wildwasteland) if you wanna check it out
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (might write more of these two, make a series like Mae and Mason's)


End file.
